Mission Impossible
by Ayamekochan
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been at each other's necks since day one. Now their professors are tired of their constant bickering. To get them to stop, they force them to complete a series of 'missions' to bring them closer together. How will this all play out?
1. Chapter 1

Helloha Readers! I just wanted to put up this chapter because it wouldn't leave my mind, so I just had to put it up! I'm sorry for the grammar problems, but I hope this was okay! I hope this story does well, I just put the chapter to see if it would do well, so if you like it, pretty please review! I would love to know what you guys think about this story! Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 1: Another Day

It was another beautiful morning at Seireitei University, the sun was slowly rising in the wonderfully azure sky dotted with white marshmallow clouds, the birds were singing their songs of dire happiness, and then there was that full blown argument brewing, ringing throughout the entire campus.

"Damn it, Kurosaki! What is wrong with you? Were you born a natural idiot? God damn it, I just bought this!"

The petite young woman had jumped to her feet, jabbing an accusing finger at the said Kurosaki. She glared angrily at the tall man, her eyes turning into a storm of violet, and her nose flared with annoyance.

"Do you see this, you fool? Do you?" She now was jabbing at the new tomato colored stain on her newly bought white cardigan. He leaned down, making a careful observation of his 'accident', the angry red ketchup stain was a sight for sore eyes. He straightened himself up and gave her a smug look before answering.

"What are you talking about, Kuchiki? I don't see anything, but your hideously ugly midget self standing in front of me." That just earned him a direct kick in the shin. A hard kick too.

"Fucking Midget! That hurt! There's a kendo tournament coming up soon! What are you going to do if you injure my leg and I can't participate?" He yelled at her, getting down to her eye level. They were currently having a battle royale with their eyes, until she shoved him away.

"It's your fault, dumbass! Not only are you naturally stupid, you're blind too! I don't give a damn if you can't participate in your crappy tournament! It's too bad I didn't break the rest of you! You owe me $50!" She was now holding out her hand, gesturing for him to hand her the money in hard core cash. He just smirked and slapped her hand, yelling, "High Five! But really, Kuchiki, that was a Low Five!"

She punched him square in the stomach and stomped on his foot, "God, you are SO infuriating! This is your fault for purposely carrying an open ketchup bottle and then brining it in back of me! I mean seriously, who carries an open ketchup bottle around, anyway?"

He clenched his stomach before arguing back, "You're infuriating! It seems I carry it around! It's not my fault you bumped into me while I was holding it!"

"You did it on purpose!" Her eyes had now evolved from a storm into a full on raging volcanic explosion as she got into his face again and he got closer, ready to yell at her.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did n…."

"Damn it Kurosaki, Kuchiki! Shut up already! And head to the head master's office and that's in order! Before I decide to kill you both!"

The two said people, jumped, startled at the booming voice that was coming from the entrance of the mess hall. They turned immediately to see a beast of a man standing at the entrance. He was quite a beast, largely built with bulging muscles, his hair put up in a strange fashion, gelled out into all directions with tiny bells hanging from the tips. His eye was covered with an eye patch, which was rumored to have been stabbed out when he was in jail by an inmate, and he held a battered wooden sword over his shoulder.

He glared at the two students with such immense fierceness that a student onlooker opened a window to see if he could let in some cool air to the heated battle, but had not taken his eyes at the event having in front of him and the other onlookers. The other students had been busily eating breakfast and doing homework, when Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki had erupted into another fight. This was a normal occurrence that happened every day, if it wasn't at the mess hall, the fight occurred in the courtyard, hallways, dorms, or in their English, Mathematics, and Science classes that they were forced to share together.

There was a cold silence that swept over the mess hall, no one, other than the window guy, moved a single inch. You couldn't even hear the sound of anyone's breathing, it was like all the students were holding their breath, afraid that if one of them made a sound that the beastly man would pounce on them with his ever present wooden sword.

Ichigo was the one who bravely broke the unbearable silence, "Hey, Kenpachi!" He smiled at the man, holding his hand up in a greeting, "I don't think that is necessary. Midget Kuchiki is the only one that needs to go. She can go for both of us."

"What makes you think that you are so special, Kurosaki, that you don't need to join me in the head master's office?" Rukia questioned him, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Because I was chiseled by God!" He told her cheekily, holding up his arms and flexing his muscles, "You're just a grungy midget."

"Why you cocky bast…"

"Shut it! Damn it! If I have to come over there, I'm going to skin you both of you alive and hang your skin all over this damned school! Don't say another word, just get out! Head master's office! NOW!"

Kenpachi Zaraki's voiced boomed, his voice nearly shaking the walls of the mess hall. Students jumped, scared for their lives just because they were in the same room as the powerful Physical Education teacher and sports advisor.

Ichigo and Rukia even jumped, their heads now hanging low as they muttered a, "Yes, sir." Grabbed their things and filed quietly out of the mess hall. Kenpachi sighed, looked grudgingly at the other students, who stared at him, forcing them to turn away from his gaze. Then just like that, he stalked out of the mess hall.

"My, what do we have here? Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, already? It's not even eight o'clock yet. I think that's a new record for you two."

Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see the university's receptionist purring at them from behind her desk. She gave an amused laughed, flipping her long dark purple hair in its high ponytail and folding her arms over her chest.

"Good morning, Miss Yoruichi. Is Head Master Yamamoto in?" Rukia asked politely coming up to the desk, ignoring her knowing gaze as she looked at the two students. Ichigo snorted at Rukia's fake sugary tone that he hated so much, avoiding her glare when she turned around. Yoruichi gave a hearty laugh, clearly amused with their funny antics. She gave Rukia a sly smile before answering, "Yes, he's in. You guys can head on in, I don't think he has anyone in there, right now."

"Shouldn't you like know if there's anyone there? I mean you have been sitting there the entire time, right?" Ichigo gave her a sly smile of his own, eyeing Yoruichi with great interest, "Or were you in the counselor's office again?"

There was a faint, very faint, pink stain across the dark skinned woman's cheeks before she whipped a stapler at Ichigo's head, hitting him straight in the forehead. He groaned in pain, doubling over, holding his aching head.

"You bitch! What is wrong with everyone hitting me today? It's not my fault you didn't bother to check your appearance before you sat at that damn desk!" He howled, eyeing the mismatched top buttons of her tangerine colored button-down. "Ow! What the fuck?" Came another growl of pain after Yoruichi whipped, yet another stapler at his head.

"Where the fuck are you getting these damn staplers?" Ichigo hollered, backing up into a chair and letting himself fall back, clutching his forehead. Yoruichi gave him an are-you-stupid look, "This," She gestured to the room, "is an office. Repeat after me Ichigo, O.f.f.i.c.e."

"Office my ass! You just plant those staplers so you can whip them at poor defenseless students!"

"Please, Ichigo. A champion swordsman like yourself is by far the least poor defenseless student that walks in here," She rolled her eyes, "Now get in Old Man Yama's office before I decide to smash another stapler into that thick skull of yours."

Ichigo stood up abruptly, grabbing his bag and started heading for the head master's office. He was muttering incoherent words under his breath as Rukia followed him, whispering to him how stupid he was.

"Shut up, Midget. I have a headache already, I don't need a migraine." He told her roughly, leading the way to the door of their destination.

"My, someone is touchy today. Tsk tsk." Rukia smirked as she followed after him. When they got to the great mahogany doors of the office, without even bothering to knock on the doors, Ichigo barged into the spacious office.

The ancient Head Master Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto sat sternly against the tall, intricately carved mahogany chair. He opened one of his eyes slowly, looking to see who would make such a racket in the morning. Then when he saw the pair walk into his room, he sighed loudly, his long white mustache blowing under his breath. They always seem to ruin his quiet moments of peace. He was rather surprised that they weren't coming in literally ripping each other's head off. But, then again, the young Kurosaki boy was coming in clutching his forehead, while young Kuchiki girl came in snickering at his pain.

"Now what do I owe the honor of having you two in so early, Kuchiki, Kurosaki? Can't an old man have peace and quiet before eight in the morning?" He asked the two in his scruffy old man voice, watching as Ichigo slammed his bag on his usual seat and plopping down on it. Rukia was less dramatic, quietly taking her usual seat, sitting herself nicely in the seat, laying her messenger bag neatly on her lap.

"Why would an old man like you need peace and quiet?" Ichigo grumbled through his pain, "You too busy pleasuring that wrinkly old sa…"

Then, of course, out of nowhere, a stapler came flying at Ichigo's head, yet again, landing on the plush carpeted ground with a soft thud.

"Okay! Really, I'm serious now! Where the fuck are those stupid stapler's coming from?"

That was when Rukia broke out into an explosion of laughter. She doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach and slapping at her bare thigh. That was when Ichigo literally pounced on her, shaking her shoulders violently.

"It was you this time, wasn't it?"

"Pfft… Of course! Yoruichi armed me with another stapler! You know, in case you said anything inappropriate!" Rukia was laughing her ass off as Ichigo shook her.

"You crazy bitch!"

"Cocky bastard!"

"Messed up Fuc.."

"Quiet! Quiet! I know where this is heading and I don't have the time or patience to listen to your petty argument!" The old head master stomped his wooden stick against the wooden ground. He had a specific square of flooring for this special stomping occasion.

The young students jumped and before Ichigo got off of Rukia he murmured, "Dumb Midget." Which only made her whisper back, "Stupid Strawberry."

"Get off of her! And sit back down!"

Ichigo sat himself down on the chair loudly, crossing his ankle over his knee and settling back into the chair. "Alright Old Man Yama, we'll do it your way. What do you want this time?"

Yamamoto sighed loudly, setting himself back into his chair, "You know the drill." He told them dryly, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, Head Master. I was in the mess hall, quietly finishing up some homework when this imbec… Kurosaki decided to purposely hold an open bottle of ketchup…" And then she continued to finish up her side of the story, of how Ichigo spilled ketchup on her. During her long story, Ichigo stole a piece of candy off the candy dish that lay on the head master's desk, popped it in his mouth and began rolling the sugary treat in his mouth as he listend to her boring story quietly. He already knew his story would be far better than her's.

"Thank you for finishing up, Miss Kuchiki. Now if you allow me to explain my side of the story, may I?" Ichigo looked at Rukia and asked politely. She just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," by then Ichigo had gone into detective mode, the usual mode he got into when they were in this predicament, "Now, today at breakfast, I grabbed an open bottle of ketchup." He began pacing back and forth in front of the Yamamoto's desk. "Then I walked in back of Miss Kuchiki on my way back to my seat and she got up and bumped me and…" He let out a long pause forcing Yamamoto to drawl on, "Anddddd?"

Ichigo looked at Yamamoto, then slammed both of his hands on the desk, "And I totally plead not guilty to this case." With that, Ichigo plopped back down in his seat and smiled contently.

"Ughhhh!" Yamamoto placed his face in his hands, "Kurosaki, this is not the point of these conversations! This is not to plead whether you are guilty or not! That's it! I'm sick and tired of you two! Just leave! I'll call you guys in later once I meet with the faculty to decide the punishment for you two! Out! Out!" Yamamoto used his hands to shoo the two out, only for them to fight over who was going out of the door first.

After a few push and shoves, Rukia won and danced out of the room happily, Ichigo tailing behind her angrily. Yamamoto sighed, slapped his hands to his face and groaned.

"What the hell am I going to do with those two?"

"Head Master Yamamoto, I think I have the perfect idea for those two darling students."

Yamamoto opened one eye to see the person talking, and that's when he noticed the man standing in the doorway, wearing a crisp green and white stripped hat, holding a paper fan over the bottom half of his face.

"Let's hear it, Mister Urahara."

Urahara laughed lightly before saying, "Well, I was thinking…"

Yamamoto listened quietly to Urahara's idea, liking it more and more as he heard it. Then he thought, "This is perfect."

/

Okay, well I just wanted to see how this went! I couldn't get the story off my mind and just had to write it down! I was afraid if I didn't finish there was no way I would be able to think properly during my dumb psat tomorrow, so I got it down tonight! This was just a chapter I was trying out, to see how many people would like it and review it. So if you want please leave a review, pretty please! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again fellow readers! I is back with the next chapter! So here it is! I hope you guys like it and it wasn't too bad or anything! And thank you guys sooooooo much for the reviews! You people are all fantastic! They really mean a lot! They really do and they are helpful with knowing how the chapter was! So thank you guys so much! I hope you guys will continue to read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 2: Decision

"Damn it, Kuchiki! This is all your fault! Now because of you, I have to be in trouble!"

Ichigo swore at the said Kuchiki as she pranced her way to their first morning class after leaving the head master's office. She stopped and turned around, placing her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is your fault! If you hadn't spilled ketchup on me, we wouldn't be in this mess! Look, my cardigan is ruined!" Rukia argued with him, holding up her sorry cardigan that she was forced to take off. It had previously covered her naked shoulders and her tiered lavender dress that floated around the middle of her thighs.

"Yeah, well, you ruined my sight with those ugly shoulders of your's! You should be wearing a jacket or something!" He retorted back at her, stared at her shoulders, then dramatically covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh, my eyes! My poor, poor eyes!"

Rukia then took a step forward punching him in the face. "Oof! You, bitch! My face!" He yelled covering his nose, trying to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Rukia just stuck her tongue out at him and then turned around to wrap her arms around herself and proceeded sneezed.

"Bastard, you ruined my only chance of warmth! I'll be freezing the entire day! If you haven't noticed, this place," She gestured toward the building they were in, "is really cold. I could freeze to death here! If I catch a cold and get phenomena, I will sue."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted at her, "Aww, the poor princess is cold! Do you want to use my jacket? I wouldn't want the Kuchiki princess to freeze to death, but you know that actually doesn't sound half bad!" Then in one swipe, he took off his dark navy, faux fur lined jacket anyway and threw it at her head. It took her only a second to realize what he'd done.

"Eww! Gross! It's warm and has idiot germs! Great, now I'll turn into an idiot!" She exclaimed, completely grossed out and quickly took it off and threw it back at his head and started dusting the imaginary 'idiot germs' off herself. Ichigo threw his head back and started laughing at her exclamation of why she wouldn't wear his jacket, but that was the only reason why he gave it to her. Just to watch her squirm.

Ichigo slipped his jacket back on and continued to laugh when he noticed that Rukia was still glaring at him while she dusted herself off. He smirked and began walking past her, purposely bumping into her rudely. He walked in front, only to be head-butted in the side, he stumbled slightly, taken aback by Rukia's head-butt into his side.

"Stupid fool!" She smirked, walking past him, so she was the one walking in front of them.

"You dumb midget! I told you, kendo tournament! This isn't fucking Pokémon where you can go head-butting people in the side!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing at his injured side, catching up with her small form and pushing past her again.

"Yeah, and I told you, I don't care! Maybe if you finally lose a match, that big carrot head of your's will deflate! Try losing for a change! And besides, it may not be Pokémon, but that's not going to stop me from head-butting you!" She fought past him again, only making him push past her, then she past him, and this continued until the two were racing down the hall way.

They started whirling past some lone students walking around and classrooms as they raced down the halls, dodging any obstacle they came across. Then they reached their classroom, racing for the handle of one of its great mahogany doors, but failed to stop when the door shot open, forcing the two to run straight into the door.

They both landed on the ground with a loud thud, groaning in pain and letting a stream of curses spill mouth of their mouths.

"Ahh, Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki, I was wondering when you two would grace us with your presence. But, of course as you can tell, I already knew when you were coming and the fact that you two were racing down the hall again. When will you two ever learn that when you race down the hall to my class, I'm just going to slam the door in your faces, literally?"

The two students on the ground groaned looking up at the origin of the cynical voice that had previously whacked them in the face with the door. Professor Kurotsuchi. The man was really a sight to see and he always the one that had the meanest tricks for his students. He just loved to torture them with as many ways as he could. His strange headdress was always present with his darkly painted face and strange clothes were there as usual framing the cynical smile plastered on his face.

"Sometimes, I just wish I could dissect those brains of yours' to see what really goes through those thick craniums. Now, hurry up and get in your seats before I really do inject you two with a new concoction I thought of recently!" He roared at the two, grabbing a syringe from who knows where, and started squirting it towards them, making sure they saw the strange green bubbling liquid.

"Oh, fuck!" Ichigo and Rukia swore in unison, scrambling up from the ground and pushing past their Chemistry professor into the classroom. They separated, running up the steps of the class into their respective seats, on the other ends of the classroom. Sometimes, even when they were separated on different sides of the classroom, they still managed to make a ruckus in class.

"Okay, now that that is over with, I would like to start lecturing your ears off. Literally, I just created with new invention, that if you talk in to it long enough, your students' ears will actually fall off! Isn't that just fascinating?" Professor Kurotsuchi gave a creepy laughing, pulling out a weird looking microphone out of nowhere, "Maybe if I do that, we won't have to listen to the two idiots that just came into class."

"Hey, don't put me in the same position as him/her!" The two idiots shot up from their seats, slamming their hands against the desk.

"He's the real idiot! He's always messing with me!"

"Ha! Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself? You're the idiot! You always seem to be around when I feel like messing with you! I'm hot and all, but really you don't have to stalk me! I had no idea you loved me so much!"

Rukia gasped, launching one of her notebooks at him, "You bastard! Like hell I'd stalk you! I'm better off stalking the head master! Besides," She began smirking at him, "Who was so eager to take his jacket off and lend it to the freezing, 'Kuchiki princess'? If I'm not wrong, you're the one who loves me!"

"Don't make me laugh! Who would love a midget like you! You're as short as a fourth grader, ugly as the ugliest dog in the world, you have the temper of someone that should be locked up in the mental ward, and you're a bitch!" Ichigo stormed, glaring at Rukia, who was getting more pissed off every second.

"Ugh! You are so, God, there are no words to describe how stupid you are! Who would love a bastard like you? You're some rude idiot whose ego is the only thing that runs through that small brain of your's, you're a sexist pig, you only care about yourself, and you're the biggest bastard I have ever met!" Rukia shrieked at him, counting off the many things Ichigo was with the tips of her fingers, before something hit them both in the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Both of them looked down to see a marker roll down to their feet and snapped their heads forward to see an extremely angry professor. You could literally see the hot steam coming out of his nonexistent ears.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Stop interrupting my damn class! You two have detention with me! I don't care about your lovers quarrel, keep that out of my class! You two are cleaning up my classroom after class, so stay! Now, sit back down! Now!" Professor Kurotsuchi roared at the two, forcing them both to give each other glares, but ultimately sat back in their seats.

Professor Kurotsuchi sighed loudly, a stream of inaudible words spilling out of his mouth, before he turned around and began lecturing his students about the uses of poisonous substances. He'd probably use those on Rukia and Ichigo in their sleep. The rest of the class was uneventful, Rukia and Ichigo sat quietly, taking notes like good students. Paying close attention to every word that came out of the professor's mouth. They were actually pretty smart students, they just had a lot of problems with each other. In fact, if they weren't in classes with Ichigo's best friend, Uryu Ishida, they'd have the top grades, but he was always around with Ichigo and Rukia in classes, so that thought always went straight out the window.

When the bell rang, Professor Kurotsuchi ended his lecture and students started spilling out of the classroom, eager to get out of the class before another fight broke out. The only people left were Ichigo, Rukia, and Professor Kurotsuchi, who was currently on the phone. Ichigo and Rukia slowly walked down the steps to the front of the class and appeared in front of Professor Kurotsuchi's podium. But, he was raging into the phone for a while before slamming it shut.

"You two, are off the hook for now! Get to your next class, I have a professors' meeting with the head master! But, I swear I'll use those poisonous substances on you two while you sleep if you two interrupt my class again, is that clear?" He told the two of them sternly, enjoying the look on their faces when he mentioned he would poison them while they slept.

"Yes, sir." They muttered under their breath before Kurotsuchi shooed them out of the classroom. They were able to make it through the door without fighting, but when they got outside, they turned to each other, sending each other death glares before turning on their heels and headed to their next classes on the other sides of the campus.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm going to take it that you all know why I have called you here." Head Master Yamamoto announced to the current seven department head professors lined up in front of him. The professors looked at the head master and nodded.

"Is this about who I think it is, Old Man Yama?" Asked Professor Shunsui Kyoraku, tipping his straw hat at the head master.

"Of course it is. Who else would this meeting be about? Those two are out of control." Said Professor Soi Fon, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Out of control is an understatement! I just had those two imbeciles in my last class! They came in late and continued to interrupt my class with their petty arguments!" Erupted Professor Kurotsuchi, waving his hand in the air, referring to the the two.

"Okay, I think we have heard enough. I had those two in this morning after they started fighting in the mess hall. And I'm happy to announce that our Counselor Urahara, has submitted an excellent idea to stop these two from killing each other or any of the professors from killing them their selfs. Mr. Urahara you may come in!" Head Master Yamamoto called toward the door that creaked open to reveal Kisuke Urahara, who came in with his paper fan.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm glad to see that everyone is doing well! You see, I had a great idea that could stop Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki from tearing each other's heads off and could leave us, a lot happier. But, of course it might take a while for them to get along with this method." Urahara announced, pacing back and forth in between the lined up professors.

"Let's hear it, Urahara! This better be good! I've got students to whip around!" Boomed Professor Zaraki, only making Urahara chuckle.

"Well, you see, I was thinking on bringing the two together. Close enough that they won't be fighting all the time. I'm not saying it will permanently stop the fighting, but a lot of it would be gone. Besides, this will also be very amusing." Urahara said with a chuckle, "I propose that we send them on 'missions' weekly. In these missions, they'll be forced to work nicely together. These missions will be like small community services, volunteer work that we will pick out for them. They'll be forced to work together and learn how to cooperate with each other on different levels. We spend our time trying to separate the two, putting them on opposite sides of classrooms and making sure that they are as far away from each other as possible, but we have never tried actually putting them together."

There were a lot of hums and other various thinking sounds going around the room, making Urahara smile.

"I think if we actually force them to work together, something will change. They might be able to see each other for who they really are. Ultimately, those two are good students, they just don't know how to deal with each other because they are one in the same. If you think about it, those two are like magnets. If you don't put the magnets near each other, they'll never connect and when you line up the magnets, negative to negative and positive to positive, they still won't come together. But, if you try to line up the magnets just right, with a little help, they can become connected.

"I think we can 'connect' these two to each other. We just need to help them a little." Urahara concluded his explanation with a chuckled, looking in to the faces of the other professors and the head master. They all wore thoughtful faces, actually thinking about what he just said.

After a few moments, Professor Jushiro Ukitake broke the silence, "I think that is a fantastic idea! We should do it! It makes sense! It sounds pretty fool proof!"

Everyone looked at the professor, still thinking, but they nodded their heads in thought. "I agree, we should do this. It may stop those two from coming in to my infirmary with bruises." The university's nurse and Professor Retsu Unohana agreed. Then slowly all the professors all slowly, but surely agreed. They were willing to try anything and quite frankly everyone was out of ideas and this was a new idea they hadn't tried.

It was so simple! They had spent three years separating the two, but that didn't stop them from fighting. Not once have the tried to physically place them together. This could actually work!

"Well, are we all in agreement to this idea?" Asked the head master, gruffly. Everyone in the room gave their nods approval.

"Excellent. When do you suppose we should start this, Urahara?" The head master asked, looking at the man for an answer.

"I think if we should begin today. The sooner we tell them, the better it would be. The interaction will be small, but it might spark their interest for each other."

"Then it is decided! I will call them in to explain to them after their classes have ended. If I'm not mistaken, they have one class to go. Urahara you will be here to explain what they will be doing on their 'missions.'"

"Of course, sir! I just want to see their adorable faces!" Urahara laughed into his paper fan, looking at the head master with knowing eyes.

"Good. I conclude this meeting. You all may go." With that, all the professors dispersed out of the room and when they were all gone, Yamamoto looked out the window, staring at the sky and then at the clock. Eighty more minutes until there would be another commotion in his office. He needed a nap.

"We better not be expelled, Kurosaki. I'd kill you."

Rukia looked at the young man whom she just met up with at the door to the head master's office. Ichigo just gave her a tired smirk before yawning, loudly.

"Oh cool it, Kuchiki. He hates us, but who would come in everyday to entertain him with our amazing antics? His life would be just as boring as one of those silent black and white T.V. shows. I think deep down, he loves us too much to let us go. If we didn't come in one day, I think he'd be sent to the hospital from lack of entertainment."

Rukia rolled her eyes, before slapping him in the stomach, "You're annoying. Let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't want to see you any longer than I need to."

"Aww, come on! That's not nice! Deep down you can't live a day without me! You probably go home to worship my handsome picture, saying, 'Oh Ichigo! How I long to be with your amazing-self! I love you so much! Please take me! I want you to marry me because you're so amazing, smart, handsome, sexy, and every other complement in the dictionary!'" Ichigo exclaimed, feigning a fake sugary female voice that sounded awful.

This time, Rukia elbowed him roughly, rolling her eyes again, "As if, keep dreaming! Ugh, I can't handle you right now. You're too annoying." Rukia then reached out to the handle of the office that they were just in a some hours earlier and swung the door open and stepped in, Ichigo followed, stifling a laugh with his hand. It was just much to fun to tease her, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Inside, Rukia and Ichigo were greeted by the sight of their counselor Urahara and of course, Head Master Yamamoto. They took their original seats and looked at the two men.

"So, what's the punishment? If it's a fight to the death, I'm all in." Ichigo told them, almost sounding serious.

"No, Kurosaki. It is not a fight to the death. When will it ever be a fight to the death? In fact, in your cases, it might be a lot worse." Yamamoto told him, almost smiling to himself, looking forward to their faces. He watched as they both gaped at him and Urahara.

"Oh, please, nothing to do with Professor Kurotsuchi! That's like the one thing I can't handle!" Rukia started squirming, truly scared if they were letting Kurotsuchi experiment on them. She did not want to wake up one morning with Ichigo's nonexistent penis.

"Haha, don't worry Miss Kuchiki! It has nothing to do with Professor Kurotsuchi!" Urahara chuckled in to his fan. Ichigo and Rukia sighed, relived it had nothing to do with the devil.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked, leaning into the conversation.

"Well, if you really want to know, you two will be forced to spend time with each other! Isn't that great? You two will be going on special 'missions', which are actually little community service like activities every week! You two will have to play nicely and get the job done or you two will be banned from your other activities!" Urahara told them as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What the hell? That's worse than dying! I can hardly go to school with him and you want me to spend more time with him? You have to be kidding me!" Rukia raged at the two men in front of her, thinking the two needed to be sent to the nearest hospital for mental examinations.

"Yeah! I don't want to be stuck with her! She's a midget! I don't like her!" Ichigo began to whine, but his words only earned him a smack in the head with Rukia's book bag.

"Ow! See, she's abusive! She'll kill me with her tiny midget hands! Besides, the team needs me! I need my activities!"

"I'm abusive? You're verbally abusive! You'll kill me with your onslaught of insults! Besides, I have a competition I need to be participating in myself! I can't lose that because of this big egoist imbecile!"

"Quiet! I will not let this turn into an insult contest! If you two care about your activities so much, you'll quit complaining and listen! You two are doing this whether it kills you both, I don't care! If you two don't learn to stop fighting, I'm afraid that by the end of this year, my university will be in ruins! You're doing this and that is final! Do I make myself clear?"

There was a dead silence after Yamamoto's outburst. This man meant business and he wasn't taking no for an answer. The two students sat there, contemplating their decision. Spend countless hours with each other or participate in their competitions. Ultimately, thinking, competitions won.

"Fine." Rukia and Ichigo agreed grudgingly, refusing to look each other in the eye.

"Good! I'm happy to hear that because you two are starting today! So, for your first mission, you two will be working at…" Urahara drawled out the last part, forcing the two to say, "Atttttt?"

"Karakura Day Care!"

/

Huzzah finally finished with this chapter! I hope this wasn't too boring or too long! I'll make it better in the next chapters! So, I hope this chapter is okay with you guys for now! I'm sorry about the grammar, I hope there wasn't too much problems! It would be very much appreciated if you guys would review! So I hope you guys read and review! Please and thank you! And thank you guys again for reviewing the last chapter! I was so happy when I got the reviews! You guys are great!


	3. Chapter 3

Herro Readers! The new chapter is up! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They were great! And they really help! So thank you guys so much, they're very appreciated! Super kind! Anyway, so I think maybe this was too long and it had too much info, so it would be great if you guys told me what you thought about this! I actually reread it, so I hope there aren't too much grammar errors! Well, I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 3: Stupid Kuchiki

No one moved and there was a pregnant silence throughout the head master's office. But, there were those two students that gaped at their counselor. Urahara just smiled, enjoying their faces. Their expressions were priceless, much better than expected.

"My, be careful. Flies might fly into those pretty mouths of yours." Urahara broke the silence, wanting to see what would happen if he did break it. Of course, he got the reaction he wanted to see most.

He wanted to see all hell break loose.

"What the hell? Are you fucking kidding me? Me work with her and with children! She's a child herself! There's no way! With her, they'll all crawl on top of me and start gnawing on every limb on my body! Including my penis! I enjoy my penis very much you know!"

"What the hell? Are you fucking kidding? Me work with him and with children! He's a child himself! There's no way! With him, they'll crawl on top of me and start gnawing on every limb on my body! Including my hair! I enjoy my hair very much you know!"

The two very pissed of students launched into their explanations, in unison, on why working with their counterpart and children wouldn't work out. Well, at least they were on the same mine set as each other. When they heard each other's explanation they turned to each other and started arguing.

"Me the child? You're the child! You have always been! You never grow up! And that's so gross! Do you have this obsession with your nonexistent penis or something? Oh I get it now, that large head of your's is compensating for a small penis!" Rukia started pointing an accusing finger at Ichigo as well as putting in a lot of other hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"Shut up! You're the child! All you do is complain about me and abuse me, just like a child! And are you jealous? I don't think you've ever seen my penis! And trust me Midget, you wouldn't be able to handle ALL of this!" Ichigo started gesturing to the front of his jeans, until Rukia threw her book bag at the front of his jeans, making him recoil in pain.

"Put that away! No one wants to see it! See Urahara! Kurosaki here, is going to start molesting those poor defenseless children! We'll all get sued!"

"You fucking Midget! Damn it! You hurt my child! You're going to have to pay for his medical bill! And trust me, it won't be cheap! You know, because he's so massive they'll need the extra man power to fix him!" Ichigo yelled, still able to end it with some cheesy line he usually uses and started cradling the front of his pants.

"Fool! There isn't anything there! It's not good if you keep imagining that there is something there!" Rukia was now on her feet, standing and fully facing Ichigo.

"Is that so? Then what the hell do you think I did to myself last night?" Ichigo questioned, glaring down at her.

"Ugh! I don't need to know when the fuck you pleasure yourself, Kurosaki!" Rukia snapped at him, turning around and covering her ears with her hands.

"Quiet! Shut up! I don't want to listen to this conversation anymore! It's inappropriate and makes no sense! You two will just have to watch out for each other and don't do anything stupid that'll get this university sued! Now, I suggest you two take someone's vehicle or take the bus now, I don't care, your shifts start soon, so leave. And, no Kurosaki, I don't want to hear you plead your case, I hear about it every day. Come back tomorrow and plead it," Yamamoto opened an eye at Ichigo, who was about to slam his hands on his desk to start pleading his case. But, Ichigo ended up retracting his hands, folding them over his chest in annoyance.

Yamamoto sighed and continued, "Today you two, will be with children, so try to act like adults."

"Yeah, something good might happen and two might learn something about one another. You two might even grow to lov…" Urahara was about to end his happy rant, but was stopped when two book bags came smashing into his face.

"Owwie! Owwie!" Urahara whined, holding his face, he looked up to see that the two students were already opening the door.

"Karakura Day Care, right? We'll be going now!" Ichigo waved to them, not bothering to turn around, uninterested in the conversation Urahara was getting into.

"Yeah, and don't worry! We'll be back tomorrow when I throw a paper ball at Strawberry's head during class! Bye-bye!" Rukia announced to them without turning around to face the two men. She was about to walk out the door after Ichigo, until he slammed it in her face.

"You bastard!" She swore, swinging the door open and began to chase after him, probably to attack him with her bag.

"Urahara, this better work. I really don't want to get sued." Yamamoto warned the hat and clogs man, who just smiled at the door.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll work. This is too perfect not to work."

"How are we getting there, Strawberry?" Rukia asked as the pair made their way outside of the main building, into the large parking lot. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was the middle of autumn and she silently cursed herself for not having a backup cardigan or jacket. Ichigo saw this and smirked.

"Is the Kuchiki princess cold? My jacket is still an open offer. You know if you don't mind getting 'idiot germs' on you."

"Shut it, Kurosaki. I just want to get this over with, so I can go home and have coffee or something." Rukia retorted at him, daydreaming of a nice steaming cup of coffee in her hands would do her some good.

"Oh! I get it!" Ichigo exclaimed, turning to her like he just understood why the chicken crossed the road. A joke that for some reason, he was never able to understand, "You're such a midget because you drink too much coffee! Man, Kuchiki, you need to quit with the coffee! Anymore and you might accidently shrink yourself so much, I'll step on you!"

Rukia glared at him and stepped on his foot, sticking a finger at him, "Well, have you ever thought that maybe you're just an unnaturally large giant?"

"Hmm." Ichigo hummed thoughtfully, as if he were actually taking this into deep consideration, "Sorry, but most people are over five feet, so you're just the short one! Besides, Chad and Kenpachi are taller and more beast like than I am."

"Whatever," She told him with a roll of her eyes, "Now seriously, how are we getting there?"

"Well, quite frankly I don't want to get in a car with you. I'm afraid you might kill me, since you probably can't see over the dashboard," He ignored her never ending glare, "And paying to use the bus is just a waste. Besides, I'm pretty sure we can both agree on not wanting to take the bus. So, we'll take me car." He told her already walking the way to his perfectly parked car.

"I can see over the dash just fine thank you very much! Come back here! We'll use mine!" Rukia called after him and began running in his direction, but by the time she got to him, he was already unlocking the car door and stepping in.

"Bastard." She cursed, stomping over to the passenger's side. She opened the car door, about to get into his very shiny black corvette, but stopped, leaning her head down in to the car to ask seriously, "If I get in, will I get some strange STD? I have no idea what you do in this car."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and began putting the key in the ignition, turning the car on, making it quietly purr to life, "No, no you won't. I care about my car too much to get fluids all over it. Now, hurry up and get in."

Rukia slowly got in, totally believing that he did care about his car that much that he wouldn't do things in it. She neatly sat her bag and cardigan on her lap before putting on her seatbelt.

"Ready?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. She just nodded, crossing one leg over the other and settling back into the fine leather seat. With that, Ichigo began to slowly pull out of his parking space and out of the parking lot. He took a turn out of the parking lot and down the road in the direction of the day care. They drove to the day care in silence, and for the first time, not breaking out into an argument even though they were so close to each other.

Ichigo drove carefully and Rukia looked out the window, watching all the houses, buildings, and people blur by. She smiled contently, the car was comfortable, despite it being Ichigo's, it made her lean her head into the head rest and slowly close her eyes.

"Hey, wake up, Sleeping Midget, we're here."

Rukia's eyes shot open, and she looked around at her surroundings. She was still in Ichigo's car. She turned to see Ichigo looking at her before she asked, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Duh. You were out like a light bulb. And you talk in your sleep. I enjoyed it. It was nice to know that you love me with such undying love." Ichigo snickered, loving the reaction her reaction. Her mouth hung wide open and a dark pink color began to stain her cheeks. Then as soon as it appeared it was all gone and she unbuckled her seatbelt and began slamming her bag against his head. He laughed the entire time, trying to guard himself from her bag.

After a while she got off of him and she stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut. She walked around to the driver's side to see that Ichigo was already getting out of the car. She punched him in the head before yelling, "I don't talk in my sleep!"

Ichigo fully got out of his car and locked the door and turned to her to smirk, "Yeah, I know! I just enjoy seeing your reaction!" He began laughing and walking off to the day care.

"You stupid fool! Don't get used to it because you're never seeing that again!" She yelled, running after him.

The pair walked to the entrance of the day care. A sign saying, "Karakura Day Care: Home to The Happiest Children in Japan," was splayed across the top of the large entrance. The entrance was decorated with colorful streamers, fish, drawings, and a whole lot of glitter. There were dozens of little shoes neatly lined up by the step inside, but there was no one to be seen.

"Well, this seems like a nice place. This'll be a piece of cake." Rukia said, nonchalantly peering in to the door. Ichigo followed, looking inside to see if anyone was around. Then they saw it.

A little boy came walking out one of the classrooms. His little tuft of chestnut brown hair was covered by golden plastic crown and he donned on a cherry red colored cape. There was even a little plastic sword tucked into his makeshift jump rope. The little boy turned to them, his face not holding any emotion.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you? Where is your teacher?" Rukia cooed, bending herself at the waist, her voice sugary sweet as ever. Ichigo had to stop himself from fake gagging. The boy stayed quiet, his face unreadable, then that all changed.

"Intruders! I repeat, intruders have broken in to the castle! Arrest them!" The little boy raged and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, they were surrounded by a small mob of little boys. All the children were donned with blue capes and plastic swords. All pointed at Ichigo and Rukia.

"What the fu…," Ichigo began, but quickly stopped himself when he realized they were surrounded by children probably no more than five years old, "I mean vegetables! What the vegetables is going on here?"

All the boys looked up at the orange topped man, then whispered amongst themselves, "Is he kidding? Vegetables? Oh wait, he does looks like a carrot!"

"Silence my minions! I will do the talking around here! Lead these intruders to the dungeon!" The leader, they guessed, ordered, turning on his heel and leading them away from the entrance, his plastic sword in the air. The minions passed over a couple of jump rope and proceeded to tie their hands behind their back and then began poking and prodding them with the tips of their swords, forcing them to move forward.

"Hey, Kuchiki, you're a child, speak childnese with them!" Ichigo whispered, leaning closer to Rukia, so the children wouldn't hear him.

Rukia leaned in closer to him, "Sorry, but childnese isn't a language. And I don't know. Let's just listen to them."

"You sure? I can take on the rascals on the right, you can have the rest." Ichigo suggested, a serious look plastered his face. On the other hand, Rukia gave him a horrified look.

"Are you crazy? You want to beat up these children? What kind of man are you?" She whispered to him harshly in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to unleash some kendo ass whipping on poor little children less than five years old.

Ichigo snorted, "I thought you said I had a nonexistent pe… cucumber! So if I don't have a cucumber, technically I'm not a man, which means I can take them on without guilt!"

"Keep it down, Prisoners! The King will see you as seen as you are thrown in the dungeon!" One of the boys demanded, giving Ichigo a hard jab in the side.

"Ow! Why you little… potato! That hurt!" Ichigo yelped, rubbing at his injured side. The boys pointed them into a classroom, which was total chaos. There were thousands of toys that littered the ground, chairs and tables were upside down, and the artwork that was posted on the eggshell walls were either coming off or torn down.

"My, this place is a mess! Children, why don't we clean this up?" Rukia asked sweetly to the small boy that had previous jabbed Ichigo in the side. The boy then proceeded to jab at Rukia's side with his sword.

"Shut it, Prisoner! Only the King gives us orders! We listen to no one else! Now, keep walking!" The children continued to jab at Ichigo and Rukia until they got to a wall of multicolored cardboard blocks in the corner.

"Get in and wait for the King!" The child ordered, forcing the students to step over the relatively short wall and sit in the corner. The corner was cramped and Ichigo and Rukia had to squeeze closer together, almost touching, to prevent themselves from knocking over their dungeon. The mob of children marched out of the room, probably to get their King.

"Okay, so that was weird. What should we do now?" Rukia asked, her voice was still a whisper. She looked over at Ichigo, who was staring at the room in fascination.

"Wow, these kids are amazing! Look at the mess they made! This is a spectacular piece of art!"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Rukia leaned over to hit Ichigo in the arm with her shoulder, doing little damage. "How can you be, so fascinated with the mess of a couple of four years olds?"

"I was kidding! This place is a mess! When we get out, I see we hold a contest to see whose group of children can clean this up first!" Ichigo gave a light chuckle, leaning against the wall.

All of a sudden there was a toy trumpet being blown in the hall way, the kind of sound that's created when there's an announcement or important person coming in. Then a little boy with the trumpet came in, wearing a Joker's hat and bells.

"Here me! Here me! King Akihiko is here to umm… grrrr.. accee?" The Joker boy turned and whispered to someone in the hall and whispered, "Is that how you say it?"

"Yes, now get on with it Yuu!" Another little boy yelled at the Joker, making him jump.

"King Akihiko is here to grace your umm… Selfs! That's it! To grace yourselves! Be quiet while he is speaking to you and do not make him mad! Now, I give you King Akihiko!" The Joker bowed himself out of the room, banging the doorframe, and then running out. Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a was-he-serious look before Rukia squealed to him quietly about how cute he was, making Rukia roll her eyes. Then the leader they saw earlier, marched into the room, followed by two other boys. The boy marched over in front of the dungeon, tried to snap his fingers, but failed, but still managed to summon a child to bring him a chair. The boy sat down and proudly looked upon the intruders.

"I am King Akihiko! You two will tell us who you are or we'll force you to walk the plank! Who are you?" King Akihiko demanded.

"How did you go from kings and dungeons to pirates?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Don't question me, Fool!"

"Wow, Kuchiki, you sure this isn't your kid?" Ichigo broke in to a mini fit of laughter. Rukia then proceeded to hit him again with her shoulder with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I gave birth or not. Anyway," Rukia turned from Ichigo to the King, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki and this," She used her shoulder to gesture to Ichigo, "Is Strawberry Kurosaki."

This time the boy raised an eyebrow, "Is he really named Strawberry?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, his name is Ichigo!"

"Then why does he look like a giant carrot?"

"You know, I wonder that too! Hahaha!" Rukia told him truthfully, giving him a sweet laugh. Akihiko stared at Rukia, a small blush painting his round cheeks. He then turned around and cleared his throat.

"Let the girl go! She can be free, but the Strawberry-Carrot will stay there!"

The two boys that were at the Akihiko's side stepped over the dungeon's walls and untied Rukia, grabbed her hands and lead her out. Ichigo stared at this in disbelief.

"Hey! Why does she get to go?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Because, you look like a carrot! I don't like carrots! I hate them! So you can stay there, Carrot-Head!" Akihiko yelled, sticking his tongue out at Ichigo, mocking him, "Besides, she's pretty and you're not!" Akihiko proclaimed, getting up from his chair and grabbing Rukia's hand. He looked up at her with his big almond eyes and a wide grin.

"Come on, Rukia! I'll take you to the other room! Away from this Carrot-Head! I bet you don't like carrots either! So, let's go!" Akihiko exclaimed, dragging her toward the door.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here! Come back! Kuchiki!" Ichigo yelled at them. Rukia turned her head and said, "Oh, yes we can! King Akihiko here is such a little gentleman, compared to you!" Rukia ruffled Akihiko's hair through the opening in the crown. He gave her another wide grin and then looked at Ichigo and stuck his tongue out.

"Let's go, Rukia!" Akihiko repeated, pulling on Rukia's hand.

"Alright, alright! Let's go!" Rukia agreed, letting the child escort her out of the room.

"Kuchiki! Get back here! Dam… Vegetables, Kuchiki! I'll get you for this!" Ichigo yelled, but when he realized no one was coming for him, he leaned against the wall and pouted.

"Stupid Kuchiki."

/

Hooray! Done with the next chapter! Well I don't know how this one was, maybe it was too long and there was too much things in it or maybe it was slow! I don't know! So, will you guys pretty please review! I would really like to know what you guys think! It would really help for upcoming chapters! Please and Thank You! And thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! They were great!

Survey time! Well not really, I'm just going to ask, when is the best time to post chapters for this story? It would be nice to know if more people read and review more on weekdays or weekends! You know, to see when it would be more convenient for you! I mean, weekends seem logical, but I'll ask anyway! Hahaha! So, it would be great if you guys could review and answer the question! Pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Helloha, Readers! This is the next chapter! I hope this is okay! Thank you guys so super much for the reviews for the last chapters! They were fantastic and the best! You are all amazing! I hope you guys will continue to read and review this story because I don't know how this chapter is, so I hope you guys will tell me! Please and Thank You super much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

P.S. Have a scary awesome Halloween! You know when it turns, Halloween on Monday! Have fun! Be careful of creepy guys in trench coats! And windowless vans!

Mission Impossible

Chapter 4: Fight

"Ohhh, you said a bad word. You're not supposed to say that."

Ichigo was knocked out of his thoughts by a small voice coming from the door. He had been contemplating on whether he should unleash some kendo ass whipping or just switch her shampoo bottle with green hair dye the next time he saw Rukia the Midget. And really he was going to go with the hair dye. His eyes shot up to see the Joker boy he and Rukia had seen earlier, announcing that the King was going to "grrrraccee" them with his presence, peeping his head into the room.

"Well, actually Kid, I didn't say a bad word! I actually said umm… Sp… Spinach! Spinach Kuchiki!" Ichigo exclaimed once he finally thought of a vegetable that started with the letter 'S'. He didn't want to teach any child a word they thought was bad. He had seen an angry mother before. And trust him, they were not pretty, in fact they were worse than Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi armed with metal baseball bats, something he had also seen. Not pretty. At all.

"Nahh-uhh. You said the 'S' word."

"Spinach is an 'S' word!"

The child cupped his chin with his hand, thinking. Then he walked over the millions of toys littering the ground and sat himself in front of Ichigo, hiking his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I guess that's true. So, can I say spinach without getting in trouble?"

If Ichigo's hands were untied, he would've been scratching the nonexistent itch on the back of his neck. Was this child actually asking if he could say spinach? "Umm, yeah sure, you can! Spinach isn't a bad word, in fact, it's a vegetable that you should be eating more of."

The child made an 'O' with his mouth and started nodding his head, an "Ohhh," escaping his lips. "You're a Spinach, then! But, really you look like a carrot. You should be a carrot!" Then as soon as those words left his mouth, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands and looked around anxiously.

"What is it, Kid?" Ichigo asked, his eyes also scanning the room for whatever the Joker kid was looking for. Then the Kid looked at Ichigo, cupping his small hands over his mouth and whispered, "We aren't supposed to say that word. If King Akihiko hears you, he'll throw you in the dungeon."

"But, carrots are good for you, in fact their actually quite delicious." Ichigo said, daydreaming about the cubes of cut carrots swimming in a plate of delicious curry, his little sister Yuzu usually makes.

"They are! But, King Akihiko hates them! Even if you wear orange, he'll get mad and throw you in the dungeon!" The child started getting rallied up, he even starting waving his arms in the air, explaining.

"You don't have to listen to whatever this Akihiko says you know. Why do you guys listen to him anyway?" Ichigo asked seriously, it was like this day care revolved around this kid, which really wasn't fair to the other kids, especially the child sitting before him, almost cowering in fear of the day care King.

"He's the oldest," The Joker boy said simply with the shrug of his shoulders, "Akihiko's birthday is on January first, which means he's the oldest, which means he gets to be king." If Ichigo's hands weren't tied, he would have face-palmed himself. This was one of the silliest things he's heard, but oddly it made sense. That's how kids were he guessed, they just followed anyone who was the oldest, whether they liked the kid or not.

"Okay, well, why don't I go talk to him and we'll all work this out?" suggested Ichigo.

"You could, but…" The child drawled out the 'but', forcing Ichigo to wait for an answer, "He has a lot of knights! They'll poke you with their swords!"

"Then why don't we ambush them ourselves? If he's been throwing every child that walks in here wearing orange in the dungeon, then why don't we get them to help?" Ichigo suggested again, he was getting pretty excited. He's always wanted to see little kids have a mini war with plastic swords and he was close to reaching his masochistic goal, but the boy's questionable look said otherwise.

"What?"

"What is an amm… busshh?" The child said slowly, sounding out the word that Ichigo had just said.

"Oh, sorry, I mean umm… Secretly attack the King before the knights can tell that something is going down."

"Ohhhh! I get it! That sounds like fun! Let's do it! Come on! I'll show you where he keeps the others!" The Jokers exclaimed happily, jumping to his feet and started to make his way to the door before Ichigo stopped him, "Umm, a little help would be nice."

The kid gave a horrified look, running back to Ichigo and then began taking down the blocks to he could get inside. Ichigo turned slightly and allowed the child to untie him, he could've gotten out himself, but it's more fun to be as dramatic as possible. When the child untied him, Ichigo got up and started to do a serious a stretches, from crossing his arms to cracking his back and then to doing squats.

"Umm… What are you doing?" The child asked giving him a wondering look, Ichigo smiled, and squatted down to the child's level, "I, Little Man, am stretching. I stayed in that tiny space too long, I was getting squished."

"Really? I can stretch too! See!" The boy put on a determined face and started following Ichigo's stretching routine. Ichigo laughed, watching the little kid, he almost couldn't resist to pull a Rukia and start squealing how cute the kid was. When the child was done, he looked at Ichigo, took his hand, and led him out of the room, but not before peeping his head out of the door, looking for the King's knights.

When there weren't any knights around, or any child for that matter, Joker turned around, putting one finger to his lip and whispered, "Shhhh." Then when Ichigo gave the okay sign, they tiptoed down the hall to the last room, it was locked from the outside, which wasn't too bad. All Ichigo had to do was unlock the door. Ichigo quietly unlocked the door and let themselves in.

Inside there was about a dozen little children, playing a nice little game of Duck, Duck, Goose. The children gasped, looking up at them with their big eyes and chubby faces that you just wanted to pinch the crap out of. The little girl dressed in her bright blue smock and her long ebony hair tied in pigtails was the first to break the silence, "Yuuji, who's that?" She whispered, using her hands to cup her mouth and give Ichigo suspicious glances. Yuuji, the Jocker boy, ran to the girl and the group and announced, "This is Ichigo! He's our friend! He's going to help us with Akihiko!"

The group then erupted in to cheers, throwing their arms in the air and hugging each other as if they were just told they got a year's worth of ice cream free. "Hooray! No more Aki! Yay! Freedom!"

"Umm, yeah. Well I guess you guys don't like this kid very much." Ichigo said nervously as he rubbed the nape of his neck. The kids stopped their cheers and the mob came running to Ichigo, throwing their arms around him. "Woah, kids! I'm not a giant stuffed bear! I knew it! They are going to gnaw on my cucumber! Kuc… Never mind! I'm not calling her! We'll get her and then we'll tie her up and prod her with every object we can find!" Ichigo exclaimed, determinedly, which just earned him strange gazes from the kids.

"Hey, what's a cucumber Ayako?" One of the little boys asked turning to one of the little girls, she gave him a thoughtful look, "I don't know. Isn't that a vegetable? But, why would he have a cucumber on him?"

Ichigo's face flushed with color, running his palm over his face, "Never mind! I didn't say anything! Let's just think of a plan to overthrow this kid!" Ichigo kneeled down to the kids as they gathered closer to him to listen to what he was going to say, "Okay, we're going to…"

Meanwhile….

"This is our room, Rukia! This is where we're going to stay! Look at all the toys!" Akihiko announced to Rukia, spreading out his arms to gesture to the entire room. The room looked as if it were the largest room in the day care, complete with boxes and compartments and corners filled with toys. There was even a small play kitchen filled with baskets of plastic food, plates, and utensils. With all the toys, there were small groups of kids all over, playing with each other. Akihiko had called all the children over to introduce them to Rukia as she made small conversation with each of the kids. All the kids instantly loved her, throwing their arms around her. After a while, Akihiko shooed them off and ordered them to continue what they were doing. Rukia looked around the room again before saying,

"Wow, Akihiko. This is impressive and everyone is great." Rukia smiled down at the child, making him smile up at her. He grabbed her hand and led her to a chair in the middle of the room boxed in a small wall of cardboard blocks.

"This is going to be our kingdom! Now, I'll let you choose what we should play! Go ahead, pick whatever you want!"

Rukia smiled, humming to herself in thought. If she was going to play with kids, she already knew what she was going to play, in fact she had her eyes on it as soon as she walked into the room. The little play kitchen. As a child, the play kitchen had always been her favorite toy and it just felt nostalgic looking at it.

"Why don't we play in the kitchen?" She asked, pointing to the kitchen in the corner. Akihiko looked at it, "Alright! Whatever you want!" He ran to the kitchen, waiting for Rukia to meet up with him. Rukia knelt down at the kitchen, looking at the various baskets of food, ranging from plastic vegetables, meats, and fruits.

"What do you want to make, Akihiko?" She asked, making the child think. The child then all of a sudden started fake coughing, then collapsed to the ground, looking at her, "I'm sick… I need chicken noodle soup…" Akihiko managed to cough out, making Rukia laugh.

"Alright, it'll be ready soon." She told him, picking up a plastic onion, potato, pile of spaghetti noodles, and the only chicken she could find, a drumstick. She frowned and looked through the baskets, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"There's no carrots."

Akihiko quickly shot up from the ground, crossing his arms in a X. "Gross! No carrots! Those are gross! I threw them all out!"

"Ahh, that's right. How come you don't like carrots?"

"Because! They're all orange and pointy! They taste terrible! Yucky!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

"Are you sure? They taste pretty good! Bunnies like them!" Rukia said happily, fantasizing about her love for her the bunny, Chappy. She had all Chappy merchandise, ranging from clothes, bedding, toys, pencils, and the list goes on.

"Bunnies are weird! I don't get them! Who would like carrots? Like that carrot topped guy from earlier! He looks like one!" Rukia thought for a little bit, his hair was orange and if you dress his tall, lanky body with orange and makes him wear a green hat, he would totally look like a giant carrot. She had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah, you're right! Maybe he should be just become a carrot for Halloween or some…." Before Rukia could finish her sentence, there was a huge bang at the entrance of the room. Some kids screamed and everyone's eyes shot up to see what it was.

At the door, there was at least a dozen kids all holding up, was that carrots? They were all dressed in bright orange smocks, their faces painted orange, and little green paper hats a top their heads. They all held the long vegetables in their hands as if they were guns. Then if that wasn't bad enough, Ichigo rolled in the room as if he just caught some criminals in a bad police drama. He was wearing the same thing, except he held two carrots as he made the carrot guns scan the room.

"Okay! Everyone, put your hands in the air! We're here to take back this day care! Carrot Cadets! Attack!" Ichigo gave his best battle cry, ushering in the children, who also gave their best battle cries.

"Ahhhh! Attack! Ping ping! Boom! You're down! Boom boom! You're down!" The children cried, running in and making shooting sounds with their mouths as they play shot the other kids that weren't a Carrot Cadet.

"Noooo! I'm down!" The other kids cried, falling to the ground dramatically, closing their eyes and sticking their tongues out of their mouths. Rukia just looked at all of this, her mouth gaping open and her eyes widening in shock. She was speechless. Ichigo was crazier than she thought!

"No! Rukia! Get behind me!" Akihiko yelled, getting in front of Rukia and withdrawing his sword. Akihiko looked around anxiously, watching his knights dramatically hit the floor.

"No! Ryuu! Hajime! Kiyoshi! Oscar! Noooo!" Akihiko yelled, panicking as the Carrot Cadets were finishing off the rest of the other kids and Ichigo and Yuuji came rolling in front of him, then jumping up, pointing their carrot guns at the king.

"Akihiko Hideyoshi! Any last words?" Ichigo barked, ready to shoot his criminal with his carrots.

"You carrot head! Get away! Yuuji! I can't believe you're doing this! I thought we were friends!" Akihiko glared at Yuuji, pointing his sword at him.

"We are, Aki! But, it's not fair that you kick out everyone who wears orange just because you don't like carrots! This is an innnntervee… ntioon?" Yuuji questioned, looking back at Ichigo for support. Ichigo had told him the word before they raided the classroom, but it was just such a big word.

"Yes! That's it! Intervention!" Ichigo whispered, cheering Yuuji on.

Akihiko turned to Rukia, still guarding with his sword, "What's that?"

"Umm, it's when someone prevents someone else from doing something." Rukia answered, running her hand through her hair, she was starting to question herself. It was hard getting a kid to understand such a word. How Ichigo taught Yuuji, she'd never know.

"Ohh! I get it!" Akihiko turned back to Yuuji, "This is a fight to the death, Yuuji! Are you ready?" He asked, glaring at his opponent. "Do you need help, Captain Matsuba?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Yuuji, who just shook his head without turning to him.

"No, it's okay Ichigo. I have to fight him on my own. I'll take care of this day care! I'm will give my life up for this place!" Yuuji told him determinedly, it was a bit overdramatic, but it was fine. It's not like they were actually going to kill each other. Ichigo straightened up, pulling his carrot guns out, and then saluting to his Captain Yuuji Matsuba before stepping to the side.

"I see, so you're a Captain, Yuuji? We'll King is better, so I'm still in charge." Akihiko provoked as they starting circling each other.

"I'm here to get rid of you, Akihiko, even if it's the last thing I do! Ahhh!" And with that cry of determination, Yuuji launched himself forward, using his carrots as a sword as he had a sword fight with Akihiko.

"Yuuji!"

"Akihiko!"

"Ping ping! Boom! Pshhh!" The battle soon turned into a Star Wars lightsaber battle within a matter of seconds. "Zoom zoom!" Ichigo and Rukia supervised the battle, their heads turning side to side with each swing of the carrot versus plastic sword in a battle to the death.

"Akihiko! You're finished! Arrrrghhh!" Yuuji cried, thrusting his carrot under Akihiko's arm, making him drop his sword. He stumbled backward, the carrot still wedged between his side and arm, as he fell dramatically to the floor. Akihiko gave out a cry of fake pain before yelling, "Yuuji Matsuba! I'll get you for this! I'm dead!" He shut his eyes and stuck his tongue out, playing head.

There was a moment of silence as they looked upon Akihiko's 'dead' body. Yuuji's eyes widened in disbelief, "I-I did it. I got rid of Akihiko." Then the Carrot Cadets erupted into another series of cheers, throwing their green hats in to the air.

"Hooray! Long live King Yuuji! No more Akihiko! We did it! We did it! Yeah! Something something with mo! We did it!" The Carrot Cadets proceeded to break out in to the Dora Explorer song without really knowing how to sing it, but they tried and that was all that mattered.

Ichigo cheered too, following in the Dora song and picking up Yuuji to swing him around, "You did it, Yuuji! Great job! Something with mo! Whooo!"

Rukia watched as Ichigo cheered on Yuuji, watching his strange interaction with him. And then she smiled to herself, "You're such a Strawberry, Carrot."

Ichigo stopped and gave Rukia a questioning look, "You say something, Kuchiki?" She just shook her head and turned to tend to Akihiko. She removed the carrot from his body and gathered him up in her arms. He slowly opened one eye to look at her, "I-I'm sorry, Rukia. I've failed you. Just throw me away in the trash can. I'm just happy I got to meet you. T-Thank you." Then just like that, he shut his eyes and pretended to be dead again.

"You didn't you fought to the end. I'm proud of you. You rest now." She smiled, giving his little body a squeeze. "Kuchiki, you act like some weird mom from some weird T.V. show, you pedophile." Ichigo commented, his voice laced with arrogance.

Rukia turned to him, carrot in hand, and stabbed him under his arm, like what Yuuji had done earlier. He gave out a strangled breath, sat Yuuji down, and clutched his side.

"Oh no! I think I'm going to die!" Ichigo cried, dropping to the ground like every other child. He reached his arm to the ceiling, "I can see the light!"

"Ichigo! No! You can't leave me!" Yuuji yelled, grabbing Ichigo's hand, "Don't go to the light!"

"It's alright! You're a man! You can do it! I believe in you! But, now," He started clutching his heart, making his body go limp. Then his hand shot up again as he cried, "I'm dead!" And then his body finally went limp.

"Noooo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Yuuji yelled burying his face into Ichigo's chest, using his little fists to pound him. Rukia rolled her eyes, walking up to Ichigo and stepping on his stomach.

"Yay, I've gotten rid of the dreadful Kurosaki." Her voice monotone, she leaned down, to look in his face, "You stole and ruined the carrots." Ichigo peeked one eye open to look at her from his dead self on the ground before whispering, "Did not. We just 'borrowed' them from the kitchen."

"Ichigo! You're alive?" Yuuji exclaimed, looking at Ichigo from his spot on his chest. Ichigo eyed him, "No, I'm still dead."

"Oh," Yuuji uttered sadly, "Noo! Ichigo! Don't be dead!" He continued to cry onto Ichigo's chest as he directed his attention back to Rukia.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "There's a kitchen?"

"Yeah, fully stocked. Sort of, anyway. I'm hungry. Go make something with the carrots." He told her, thinking about the kitchen and the items he looked through.

"I'm not, you're maid, Kurosaki."

"I never said you were. I just said I was hungry and told you to make something. Come one, I bet everyone else is hungry. It's not very often when they can be graced with the fantastic cooking powers of the great Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia looked around the class at all the 'semi-dead' bodies, who were currently staring at her with interest and pleading eyes.

Rukia sighed, "Alright fine. But, you're cleaning the day care. It's a mess."

Ichigo shot up, "Hey, miraculously, I'm alive!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Alright, Carrot Cadets! Give Rukia you're carrots! We're having food! But, we have to clean first! So everyone can come back to life and we'll clean! The faster the clean, the faster we get fed!"

The Carrots Cadets came running to Rukia, holding up their carrots to her. She looked at carrots and the scrunched face of Akihiko, not knowing how to gather carrots and hold a child. All of sudden, Ichigo came over, taking Akihiko out of her arms and threw him over his shoulders.

"I've got him. The kitchen is down the hall. Now, hurry up, I need to be fed." He smirked at her, making her smirk back with the roll of her eyes.

"Yeah and if you don't quit complaining, you won't get any."

Ichigo stared at her in horror, "You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now, get out of here." She told him, gathering the carrots from the small hands of the children. "Thank you, I'll be right back! Have fun cleaning!" And with that she walked out of the room, to the kitchen.

"Can Rukia cook?" Yuuji asked, looking up at Ichigo.

"Mhm. Yeah, she's one of Japan's top genius culinary students. She's competed against a bunch other schools and has won all of them. She's heading to the national competition in a few months. So, her food has to be good." Ichigo answered, staring at the door that the said culinary genius just walked out of.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Yuuji told him, deafeated by the use of big words.

"You will when you eat her food."

/

Okay, finally done with the chapter! I hope this chapter was alright with everyone! I don't know if this was too long or boring, so I hope that you guys will be able to tell me! And I'm sorry if Ichigo was a bit OOC! And you know the usual, I'm sorry if it was boring or something! So, I hope that you guys will review and tell me how the chapter is! Please and Thank You! And thank you guys again for the reviews! You guys are so great! Oh, and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and if Rukia's culinary thing is weird, but I don't know thought it would be different from the other stories that say she can't cook and that she shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, helloha! Here is the next chapter! And first off I have to thank you guys for reviewing those previous chapters! So, thank you guys so so so much! You guys are so fantastic, your reviews really mean a lot! Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but I hope that you guys will still tell me how it went! Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 5: Cupcake Outburst

Rukia floated briskly down the hall of the day care, a pile of carrots held tightly in her arms as she made her way to the last door of the hall way. There was a little sign nailed to the door, decorated sloppily with stickers of various food items and the words 'Kitchen' splayed across. Rukia smiled to herself, bundled the carrots under one slender arm while the other turned the door knob.

The kitchen wasn't bad for a day care kitchen. It was a small kitchenette complete with a long table top, a white stove, large refrigerator, sink, and various wooden drawers and cabinets along the top of the stove and sink. It was small and simple. And it was perfect for her short self.

Rukia wasted no time as she grabbed a cutting board lined along the wall and setting the carrots down. She then proceeded to open every single drawer and cabinet plus the refrigerator, just to get the feel of where everything was. One of the things she had a natural gift of was being able to remember where everything was in a kitchen, it was an odd gift, but it was useful in an unfamiliar kitchen. Once she was finished looking through everything and assessed what was in the kitchen, she knew exactly what she was going to make.

Carrot Cake.

It was perfect. Kids love cake, and hate vegetables. Just combine the two and you have, well, a either good or bad combination. They'll either love you to death for giving them cake or throw it in your face and pounce on you until you swear off vegetables forever. She hoped it was the first one.

Rukia combed through the cabinets, drawers, and fridge, gathering all of the tools and ingredients, setting them on the counter next to the pile of carrots. She had found a stand mixer and blender, which would make her job easier and not bore the children with her slowness of grating carrots and mixing. She detested grating things. Well carrots anyway, they just took forever to grate and by the time the carrots are done being grated, the cakes would have been done by them.

"Okay, flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, cinnamon, vanilla, butter, apple sauce, eggs…" Rukia whispered to herself as she took everything out of their rightful places, her fingers gently running over the tops of the containers and packages as she found everything she needed.

She went moved to the sink with the carrots and peeler, first washing her hands and the carrots, then taking the peeler to the first victim. Then the second, third, and the numbers went on until she felt she was satisfied with the amount of firm orange vegetables she was getting. Taking a sharp knife, she chopped the carrots into small enough pieces and throwing them in the blender. Then they met their loud doom as the loud noise sounded throughout the room, the crunch and grating of the carrots filling her ears.

"Oh no! We're being attacked!" A voice from behind her, cried.

"What the hell?" Rukia turned around to see Ichigo standing there, holding a few, she guessed dirty cups in his hands. He grinned at her as he walked forward, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Hey, Kuchiki, I heard the Blender Man was attacking you, so I came as fast as I could to save the Kuchiki Princess. But, then I realized, I didn't want to save you because you were probably the one attacking him with your vicious demon hands. Don't worry Blender Man, I'll save you from you from her evil clutches!" Ichigo said dramatically as he dropped the cups in the sink and holding his hand out to the roaring blender.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "God, why are you so random? Blender Man? Are you kidding me? Who the hell thinks like that?"

Ichigo gaped at her and slammed his hand to his chest, "I do!"

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget? Are you done leaving the cups cause you can go now. Your loud voice is breaking my concentration." Rukia turned off the blender, then taking off the cover to peek inside. The carrots were grated enough to be used and she smiled, taking the blender off the machine part and dumping the contents into a bowl.

"Are the carrots your new lover? You smile at them quite a lot. If you want I can take you to the hospital to get that brain checked out." Questioned Ichigo, she could hear the smirk in his voice. Then her eyes caught something shiny on the counter. The sharp knife from earlier. Her fingers inched for it, curling around the handle. She turned to Ichigo, knife in hand as she fondled with it a little.

"Look, Kurosaki. A knife. Isn't it sharp?" She asked, her lips curving into an evil smile. Ichigo looked at her in horror, almost sprinting towards the door. Before he completely left, he managed to stutter out, "U-um, yes it is. Um, you should continue to do what you were doing, I'll leave now!" And with that he left.

Rukia gave light chuckle, setting the knife down and continuing her work. Her movements were smooth, no hesitation at all, no movements ever going to waste or overused. It was like a dance. So perfectly coordinated as she danced with such grace with each ingredients and equipment in the kitchen. You could say her movements were perfect because they were. From the time she carefully measured each ingredient and then gently dumping them into a mixing bowl to the time she popped the cupcake pans into the oven. She set the timer and double checked her watch.

The cupcakes wouldn't be done for a while, so she started working on the frosting. Cream cheese frosting was actually fun making. The mixture would start out as a mess of clumped powdered sugar, a block of cream cheese, and some vanilla, and then it would melt together into a fluffy frosting. There was just something about the ingredients melting together that intrigued Rukia, sure she's made frosting numerous times, but every time she made it, it would feel like the first time when she first made frosting at the tender age of four.

Rukia finished the frosting in no time, sticking a spoon in the bowl of the creamy frosting, giving herself a taste. Perfect. The frosting was clean and simple, sweet, but not overly tooth-ache sweet. Then the ding of the oven went off.

"Oh, done already?" Rukia wondered to herself quietly, grabbing a pair of oven mitts from the counter. She opened the oven door and was instantly greeted with a puff of hot oven air and the smell of cinnamon. She looked at the even mounds of pastry in their cupcake confinements and then sticking a toothpick inside one of them to check the doneness.

When she dubbed it ready to be taken out, she carefully took the hot pans out, setting them on waiting cooling racks. Now, all was left was to wait for the cakes to cool so she could frost them. That was going to take a while, but that was fine, she could clean up the mess she made in the kitchen. She turned to look at the messy piles of bowls and measuring equipment. She grimaced. That's one thing she hated about cooking: was the cleaning afterward. It was just no fun. But, it had to be done. She went to the sink and began vigorously attacking the dishes with a soapy sponge and hot water.

"Done!" Rukia exclaimed happily wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She had finished with the dish washing and was now ready to finish those cupcake up. The cakes were cool and the frosting was ready to wrap itself over the top of the mound with its fluffy goodness.

She had put the frosting in a bag, snipped an edge, using the bag as a piping bag. With careful precision, she swirled the frosting on each individual cake into even curls. When she was finished, she carefully placed the cupcakes on the largest plate she could find that would hold all those cakes. She smiled at her creation, satisfied with the final product. She took the plate, and headed out of the kitchen to look for the hungry children.

"Ichigo, I don't think I can go on! Go on without me!" Yuuji cried, dramatically as he crawled on the ground, attaching himself to said strawberry's leg.

"Come on, Yuuji! You can make it! It shouldn't be too longer now!" Ichigo tried to cheer on the small child, until he felt a sting on his leg.

"Oww! What the potato? Did you just bite me?" Ichigo screeched, eyeing Yuuji who was busy gnawing absentmindedly on Ichigo's leg.

"Food, Ichigo! Food!" Yuuji whined, taking another bite of Ichigo's leg.

"Oh my God! I was right! They were going to gnaw on me! Kuchiki! Kuchiki! Get in here! These animals need food! Oww! Did you just bite my arm? Get off of me!" Ichigo cried out as he fell to the ground, a mob of children climbing on top of him, using their little teeth to gnaw on every limb on his body.

"Food, Ichigo! Food!" They all chanted in their little creepy children voices. It was like some scary carnivorous horror movie. "No, I'm not food!"

"Oh my God! What's going on? Ichigo!" A voice squeaked from the door. Ichigo didn't even have to look up to see who it was, he knew the voice all too well. He sighed, dropping his head on the carpeted floor as the children slowly looked at Ichigo, their eyes glinting with unfathomable hunger.

"Food?" One of the children asked quietly, almost robotically.

"Um, yeah," Rukia said nervously, unsure about what would happen if she told them it was food, "Snack time!"

"Food! Food! Food!" The entire class of children ran as fast as their little stubby legs could take them as they were ready to pounce on Rukia and her plate of cupcakes.

"Nooo!" Rukia quickly ran to the nearest table, jumping on top. "Settle down!"

The kids pushed and shoved as they attempted to climb up on the table, almost succeeding in their cupcake quest, until Ichigo came out of nowhere, taking the plate out of her hands.

"Okay! Sit down properly at your seats, or else you won't get any food! I'll eat them all!" Ichigo announced, his nose in the air, eyeing the children who looked up at him with horror. As soon as he announced that he would be eating all the cupcakes, the kids quickly ran to their chairs. They sat down nicely, putting their hands in front of them and clasping them together, like the good little angels they were supposed to be. They looked up at Ichigo and Rukia, giving the two their sweetest smiles they could muster.

"Good! As your reward, its snack time! But, don't eat it yet!" Ichigo exclaimed as he took the plate and began distribute the cakes in front of each child. When he was done, he straightened himself up next to Rukia, who was still on the table top.

"Okay, so before we eat, you all have to thank Rukia for feeding those vicious animals that you guys call stomachs! Now, what do we say?"

All of a sudden the class erupted into a loud series of 'thank you Rukia, you're the best,' and every other complement they could think of. Then as soon as they were done, they attacked the cupcakes like ravage beasts that haven't eaten in days.

"Ohhs," "Ahhs, "Yummy!" Were the only things that the kids said as they chomped down on their cupcakes, smiling happily and exclaiming about how good it was. They didn't even mind the fact that it was full of carrots. Rukia enjoyed herself as she watched the kids eat, her eyes finding Akihiko, who was attacking the cupcake with brute force. He was talking with Yuuji about how yummy it was and how it would never hate on carrots again.

"Ewww! Rukia! This is really gross! I can't believe you made such a disgusting thing and fed it too these poor children! Terrible! Absolutely terrible!"

A vein in Rukia's head throbbed as the class quieted down to look at the person who just made an outburst about how disgusting her food was. She clenched her fists together and turned around to see Ichigo sitting on a table, munching on the cupcake, looking up at her as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"I swear! If you hate my food that much then don't even bothering eating it or asking for it! What is wrong with you?"Rukia screeched, her blood boiling through her veins. She was furious, how could he even say that? The bastard!

"Settle down! I just told you it was unbelievably nasty and shouldn't see the light of day again!" Ichigo reasoned, taking another bite of the cupcake. He chewed and swallowed, "Geez, what's got you so worked up?"

"What's gotten me so worked up? Are you kidding me? You are so lucky we're in front of kids or you'd be dead!" She yelled, taking the cupcake out of his hand and smashing the frosting in his face.

"Hey! You…! You! Why'd you do that for?" Ichigo yelled, jumping to his feet and getting in to her face.

"Oh, I don't know! Why don't you try using that thing you call a brain for once in your life! I can't believe you! Ugh! I just can't even believe you right now! I need to get out of this room, or we'll all witness something we don't want to see!" Rukia screeched, stomping out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Ichigo looked at the door, the look on his face unreadable. He sighed, sitting back down on the table. He wiped off the frosting from his nose with his finger, licking it clean. Then he went back to his cupcake as if nothing happened.

"Ichigo! That wasn't nice! Why'd you say that? Are those tasty things on your tongue broken?" Akihiko scolded Ichigo, slamming his hands on the table.

"Huh? I didn't do anything! I told her the truth!" Ichigo argued back, looking at the small child.

"What are you talking about? That's a lie. Why did you say that if it's not true? I thought people who don't like the food spit it out, not eat it more." Yuuji asked, curiously, raising his thin eyebrow at Ichigo. That sentence had gotten Akihiko's attention.

Ichigo looked at Yuuji who was sitting next to Akihiko, "I don't know. I just do. Those comments are only meant for her ears."

Yuuji and Akihiko cocked their heads to the side, not understanding what the hell Ichigo just said, "What?"

"She can only hear those comments from me. No one else will ever say those words to her, so I'll be the person to do that, even if I have to lie." Ichigo said quietly, his attention now focusing on the half eaten cupcake in hand.

"So, you lied? What do you really think about it then?"

Ichigo looked at the two boys, his face now softened, there was a slight curve in his lips.

"It was delicious."

/

Huzzah! Done! First of all, I'd like to say, I'm sorry for my suckish grammar, and Ichigo's OOCness, and well if the story just sucked in general! I hope that you guys will pretty please tell me about how this chapter went, but don't be too harsh! I'll get better at this! Anyways, thank you guys again for reviewing! Your reviews are fantastic! Thank you sooo much! Well, please review! Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hooray! I got a new chapter up and I hope it's okay with you guys! I'm really sorry it took so long! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are so great! Thank you guys so much! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review this story! Please and Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 6: Silence

"That stupid damn son of a bitch strawberry! I swear, I'm going to kill him! This isn't going to work out!"

Rukia told herself angrily as she went back to the kitchen, kicking a few walls here and there. She was about to pull her own hair out. Really, that child was infuriating! He wasn't even a real man, only an immature child! No one had ever called her food that!

Except that one time.

Just remembering that day pissed her off, but it was also almost a little nostalgic. It was about twelve years ago.

_Flashback_

_It had been raining that day. She was walking under her strawberry printed umbrella, walking to her brother's office some blocks away to give him some cookies that she had baked. They had been ugly looking, her chocolate chip cookies, but they tasted good. _

_She had taken a short cut next to a river, walking on the wet concrete sidewalk, when she saw it._

_It was a little boy._

_He was kneeling right at the water's edge, his head in the direction of the river. And he was getting soaked. He didn't have anything, no umbrella, raincoat, nothing on him. He'd catch a cold, she had thought. And then as if her legs were being controlled by some unknown puppeteer, her small legs took her down the rain covered grass, to the little boy. _

_He hadn't noticed her behind him, until she used her umbrella to shelter him. He jumped slightly, startled from the lack of rain pelting his body. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with longing and sadness. The sight of him, pulled dangerously at her heartstrings._

"_What are you doing?" She had asked him, kneeling down next to him, so they could share the umbrella. He just looked up with those eyes brimming with unshed emotion._

"_Nothing." Was all he said, his voice small, almost quivering, or shivering, she couldn't tell._

"_Why are you here? It's raining. You'll catch a cold." _

"_I want to. And no, I won't."_

"_Yes, you will." She told him in a sing-song voice._

"_No, I won't." He said sternly, his eyebrows furrowing together._

"_If you say so. I guess it isn't any of my business of why you're here. It's your problem, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." _

_There was a flash of another emotion in his eyes, but she could never put her finger on what it was._

"_Maybe." He said, quietly, resting his head on his folded arms._

"_Good. Oh, I know, hold on." She then took her Chappy bag of her back and started rummaging through it. And then she found it. The cookies that she had made her brother. She opened the container, taking the largest cookie out. She then held it to the boy._

"_Here."_

_The boy gave her a questioning look, "Huh?"_

"_Take it. It's a chocolate chip cookie. Standing in the rain must make you hungry."_

_Then if on cue, there was a small rumble coming from the boy's stomach, making his face stained his cheeks a light pink. She had laughed, taking the boy's hand into hers and putting the cookie directly in his hands._

"_Eat it."_

_And he did. He took one bite, and chewed it slowly. Then he let out a small strangled cry. And she freaked out._

"_What? What is it?"_

_The boy's eyes were started to fill with unshed tears, threatening to run loose. And then he said it._

"_It's so gross! How could you feed this to anyone?" He yelled at her, his eyes filled with, was it anger?_

_She was shocked. She first thought he didn't have taste buds, but if he said it was gross, then it meant he had. It was the first time anyone had ever said that to her and she was hurt. Her eyes began to sting._

"_Y-you…" She couldn't even talk at that point. She was afraid if she did, she'd kill him. Her brother had taught her to be calm, she tried counting. She counted, she counted forward and backwards, then when that didn't work, she took deep breaths. _

"_Me? You! You fed this to me, I thought I'd have to go to the hospital because of this! I feel sorry for the next person that eats this!" He yelled again, waving the cookie in his hand. _

_She snapped. "Forget it! You know what? You ungrateful, dummy! I give you a cookie and you tell me it's gross? What is wrong with you?" She didn't wait for him to say anything, she left, but not before throwing the umbrella at his head._

And that was the last thing she remembered of that day. She didn't remember what the kid looked like and she didn't want to. The kid was a jerk and she still wanted to kill him, but she could never shake that look in his eyes from her mind. It always haunted her. Those eyes and that comment, made her into what she was today. Because, since that day she worked her ass off, making chocolate chip cookies as if she were on steroids. Hell, she still made chocolate chip cookies, trying to perfect her recipe.

She wanted to show him. She wanted to show him the best damn cookie he'd ever have.

It was one of the top goals in her life to show that bastard he was wrong and he'd be sorry. That's why she came back to Karakura Town to attend Seireitei University. She had moved sometime after that, for some reason, but she came back to attend the university, hoping that she'd meet the bastard again.

It sounded stupid, that she wanted to see such a guy an again, but she had to. She had to hear just two little words coming from his damn mouth.

"It's good." That was all. And she was going to find the bastard and make him eat his words.

She let an angry sigh out, blowing her bang up, before slamming her foot in to a closet door. And it opened. And then something fell out. Or someone. Or to be more precise, _some people._

Rukia's jaw dropped as she looked at the day care workers on the ground, their groans of pain muffled by a thick piece of duct tape. There were three of them, all tied up with jump rope, their mouths covered with duct tape.

"Oh my God! What the hell?" She yelled, kneeling down to rip off the duct tape off of one of the day care worker's mouth. The young woman looked up at Rukia, and she was close to tears.

"Thank God, you saved us! I thought we'd be stuck in there forever! Thank God!" The woman cried, tears now falling down her face as she cried loudly into Rukia's mouth. Rukia just looked at her with widened eyes, not knowing what to do, so she awkwardly patted the woman's head.

"Um… There, there. It's okay?" She was almost questioning the woman, "What happened?"

"Those kids! Those monster kids! They locked us up in that closet for who knows how long!" She said in between weepy hiccups. The other day care woman, made a few incoherent mumbles, making Rukia peel off the tape.

"It was Akihiko and his minions! I don't believe them! I don't even know how it happened! I was talking to Yuuji one minute and then all I can remember is black. And when I came to, I was in the closet with these two! Where are those brats?" The woman yelled, she was probably the owner of this place from what Rukia could tell from the woman's older appearance.

The click of a door sounded through the hall, making all of them turn their heads. It was Akihiko and his 'minions', plus Yuuji and Ichigo. Their eyes all widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh no! Aki! See, I told you we were forgetting something! We never took them out of the closet!" Yuuji yelled, flustered, his arms waving back and forth. Akihiko gave a nervous look, wincing slightly.

"Great. I forgot. We'll be in so much trouble."

"So much trouble is an understatement, young man! Come here, all of you!" The now deranged woman yelled, wiggling on the ground like a caterpillar, trying to make it forward.

"Yikes! She turned into a zombie! Run! Run, for your lives!" Akihiko yelled, turning his back and running the other way. The others followed after him, screaming their heads off. Then the woman's bindings came off and she went running after them, letting out a battle cry like the one Ichigo and his Carrot Cadets let out earlier. The kids looked back, and screamed louder.

"Run! Run! Run!"

"You better be running! Because you don't want to know what'll happen if I catch you!"

They were about to run outside, when a small crowd of people came through the entrance.

"Mom!" Akihiko yelled relieved, throwing his arms around what they presumed was Akihiko's mother. The other boys followed throwing their little arms around their mothers. They cried and the day care lady ranted, dramatically, hand motions and all.

The next few moments were a blur as more parents came in to gather their children. The other day care ladies were able to calm down enough to say bye to the children, passing them to their parents. They were probably going to go home later and have a mental breakdown of some sorts. Before the children left, each child threw their arms around Ichigo and Rukia, who were still not talking to each other. One by one, each child left and they all made them promise that they'd come play with them some time.

One interesting thing had happened though, right before Akihiko had left.

"Rukia, you changed my life. I may be little, but I'm serious when I say this. I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. I may be small, but wait for me. I want you to be my wife!" Akihiko had proclaimed with a wide blush spread across his cheeks. Rukia had no idea what to say, when the kid threw his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. He held her, but glared back at the man in back of her.

"This may be a truce for now, Carrot-Top. But, she's mine! You can't have her!" He said, sticking his tongue out at him. Ichigo had just looked down at the kid, scratching the nape of his neck. But, ultimately stuck his tongue out, childishly. Making the boy stick his tongue out more. It had turned into a tongue battle until his mother had to pry him off of Rukia, crying about how he loved her and no one would understand.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo and their stared blankly at each other, half expecting one of them to say a snide comment. But, that didn't happen. After a bit, Rukia had turned her head, sticking her nose in the air.

After giving a report on what happened to the day care ladies, Ichigo and Rukia were free to leave. They walked silently to Ichigo's car as he unlocked the door on the driver's side and then sliding in. He unlocked the door and Rukia slide in, almost reluctantly, like she was contemplating on whether or not she should still ride with him. But, she did.

The ride back to school was silent, but the air was so thick, you'd need a chainsaw from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre just to cut through it. It was that intense. Ichigo turned into the school and parked his car next to the white Mercedes he knew was hers. She wordlessly gathered her things, opened the car door and stepped out. Not saying a single word to Ichigo.

Which made Ichigo feel like shit.

So he said some mean things to Rukia, but she didn't have to give him the silent treatment. He was expecting to make up with her during the drive back to school, she would have hit him or did something to let her anger out, but she didn't. And that made him mad. Not at her, but with himself for meaning such an ass. He didn't have to lie to her, but he had to. He just _had_ to. And this was the consequence, she'd probably never speak to him again.

And he didn't want that, as much as he hated to admit it. It was fun messing with her and he probably wouldn't last a day without her passing him a snide remark or throwing a paper ball at his head. By the end of the day he'd probably have brain damage from banging his head against hard surfaces out of boredom.

"Rukia!"

Before Ichigo even knew what the hell he was doing, he had opened his car door and he was already at her side, though that wasn't a very far distance, she had been opening the passenger door to put her stuff in and the driver's side was on that side.

He looked down on her short figure, making her look up at him with her large violet eyes. He looked straight into her eyes, a hard scowl plastered to his face. They held each other's gazes for a few moments until Rukia turned her head to slam the car door shut as she began to walk away.

And without thinking, he reached forward, grabbing ahold on her dainty wrist. His touch startled her and she instantly turned around to see his shocked face as he dropped her wrist. She could still feel the heat of his hand on her. And it disgusted her.

"You fool!" Rukia yelled, stomping on his foot, which of course made him yelp as he jumped up and down on one leg, holding his injured foot.

"Damnit, Midget! What's wrong with you?" Ichigo yelled back, glaring at her.

"You just touched me, you weirdo! God, now I'll get some strange disease!"

"Are you kidding? I'll get a disease from you! It's not my fault! You wouldn't talk to me!"

Rukia scoffed, "Are you wondering why I won't talk to you? Are you an idiot?"

"I'm not! And yes, yes I am!"

"I don't believe you! You expect me to talk to you after you just flat out told me my baking was gross?" Her screeching almost broke his ear drums, but then he frowned. He wasn't going to tell her that the cupcake was flat out delicious, so much so, it almost hurt. He didn't know how to explain himself.

"I… I umm… Huh?" Something landed on his face. It was cold and wet and now falling down his face. He brushed it on to his finger to see it was water. He looked up, Rukia also looked up. The sky was gray and dark, covered with thick clouds. First, one drop of water fell from the sky and then another and another. Until an entire army of angry rain people came falling from the sky, pelting them with their harsh rain bullets.

"Crap!" They swore in unison, their arms flying up to cover their heads. They glared around at nothing, assessing their situation.

"Hey, look, even the sky is mad at you, Strawberry!" She yelled over the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

"If it was mad, it'd be mad at you for not having a brain!"

"Why don't I have a brain?"

"Because didn't you think that if I actually thought it was gross, I wouldn't have been eating it?" He said angrily, then regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

So, he was lying? Rukia couldn't believe it. But it made sense, it someone didn't like what they were eating, they would have gotten rid of whatever it was as soon as possible, but he didn't. He kept eating.

"S-So you lied?" Rukia asked, quietly rain dripping down her body as it seeped into her bones.

"No, I didn't." Was all he could say. He wasn't going to stop now.

"You're so infuriating, I don't get you." Rukia complained.

"Good, you don't have to." Ichigo had smirked this time, and the air around them lifted up ever so slightly.

"You're a pain." She complained again as she shivered from her lack of clothing.

"Good." Ichigo said, sliding off his jacket. It was wet, but it'd have to do. He then stepped forward, draping his jacket over her small frame. He couldn't help, but notice that I was a lot bigger on her. Even if he used it to cover her, starting from her head, it ended at her knees.

Rukia was stunned from the creepy gesture as soon as she felt the wet, yet warm jacket over her head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Like I said earlier, I wouldn't want the Kuchiki princess freezing to death. But, that doesn't sound half bad." A wide smirked spread across Ichigo's face as he recited the words he had spoken to her earlier. She smirked to, punching him lightly in the stomach, "Gross, it's warm and has idiot germs. I'll turn into an idiot."

"Good." His smirk turned in a smile.

"Good." She smiled back at him.

"Hey, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, quit making love in the parking lot! I'll skin the both of you!" There was a loud bark coming from behind them, but even before looking, they already knew who it was. Kenpachi Zaraki. Again. And he just accused them of making love in the parking lot.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

/

"Oh my, this is going better than I anticipated, Head Master." Giggled the university's counselor as the two men watched the scene in front of them with binoculars.

"I have to hand it to you, Urahara. This is brilliant, I never thought he'd do that. I sort of wish I had a camera with me." The old Head Master complimented, nodding his head.

"Oh yes, we'll bring a camera next time. This is so exciting, I have ants in my pantyhose!" Urahara squealed.

Yamamoto stopping looking through the binoculars, "What the hell?"

Urahara just laughed.

/

Okay, I'm done! I hope this was okay! I'm sorry that this is going slow, but I'll pick it up, if you guys think it's too slow! I'm sorry if it was and I'm sorry for the grammar errors and anything else that was bad, like if it just sucked in general! Anyway, I hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and Thank You!


	7. Chapter 7

Herro people! Here is the next chapter! I hope it's alright, I mean it's probably not, but I hope it's okay! Anyways, thank you guys so super duper much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are so super fantastic! Thank you! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and Thank you!

P.S. If you guys have an idea of what sort of mission Ichigo and Rukia should go on next, feel free to leave an idea if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 7: Walls

"Oh my God! Are you serious? That sexy hot mess said that?"

The sudden outburst caught Rukia off guard as she choked violently on the tea she was so peacefully sipping. Now that was completely and utterly ruined, in fact her entire eating schedule for the rest of the day was completely and utterly ruined. All because of the outburst of one girl.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

The very voluptuous woman with God given dips and curves with unbelievably large 'assets.' The one who had the long strawberry blond hair and the one who was a complete party animal and constant drinker. Yes, that one. One of Rukia's best friends. Oh, was it mentioned she was a sex machine?

Rukia glared at the woman harshly, but Rangiku still had the same surprised expression on her face that was used with the previous quote. It was like her face had been frozen from the shock. There were soft pats on Rukia's back from their other best friend, Momo Hinamori, who was lucky to be the complete opposite of Rangiku, but even with the concern, even her face had been frozen in shock with what Rukia had just told them.

She had told them about the mission she went on Ichigo and told them that he had flat out told her that her cooking was horrible. And that it was unfit for human consumption. The two friends couldn't fathom the fact that Ichigo would say such a thing, especially because they knew it was a lie. It was ludicrous to think that Rukia's food was so terrible that it was almost a crime.

"I'm serious. And I would rather you not say such inappropriate things about the bastard because that's just really, really gross." Rukia told Rangiku flatly, trying not to gag at the thought that Ichigo Kurosaki could ever be pinned as a 'sexy hot mess.' It was as ludicrous as him saying her cooking was awful.

"Well that's not even possible! Maybe he's sick or something! The day your cooking is bad is the day I swear off men, parties, and alcohol! Hell, I'd be 78 and in wheel chair drinking a bottle of sake and hitting on some hot male nurse! See how impossible that is!" Rangiku exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table they had been eating and doing homework at.

"See Rukia, it really is impossible. Maybe you heard him wrong?" Momo softly questioned, rubbing Rukia's back.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I could see you doing that Rangiku. But, I'm pretty sure I didn't hear him wrong, we talked about it when he dropped me off at my car."

"He dropped you off at your car? Did you guys start heavy pet… Rukia! No! My snacks! Don't do that!" Rangiku squealed, only to be caught off by the sight of Rukia leaving the table with the bowl of dried persimmons that she had set out for her. Rukia just glared at her and hovered the bowl over the sink. They had been having their daily snack and homework time in the University's class kitchen, a place that was quiet enough without the unnecessary disturbances.

"I will!" Rukia threatened, tipping the bowl ever so slightly.

"Rukia! Okay, I'm sorry! You win! Just set the bowl down gently!" Urged Rangiku as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, worried that her favorite food in the world would go down the sink.

After a little contemplating on not wanting to waste food and Rangiku, Rukia came back over to the table, bowl in hand and passed it to Rangiku who clutched it for dear life. She dipped her hand in the bowl, took out a dried piece of fruit, and chucked in her mouth. It was the persimmons that Rukia had made for her and of course, being Rukia, they were delicious.

"How anyone would say your food is gross is be on me, but on other pressing matters…" Rangiku drawled on, "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Rukia groaned, turning to the side to cry into Momo's shoulders. Momo chuckled softly, "Oh, Rangiku, there isn't any need to go that far is there?"

"Momo! Of course, there is a very large need to go that far! This is Ichigo Kurosaki we're talking about! The finest, sexiest, hottest man alive! Have you seen the man? He's amazing! I went to high school with that beast and tried to get into his pants, but he always declined! Who wouldn't want all of this?" Rangiku exclaimed, using her hand to gesture to her entire body.

"There are many words to describe Ichigo, but 'the finest, sexiest, hottest man alive' are not words that could fit him even if he tried. Words like hideous, appalling, and disgusting are better word choices. Hell, Head Master Yamamoto looks better than him!" Rukia argued, her arms flaying wildly.

"Man, Rukia if you think that old geezer looks good, than you got to get your eyes checked, honey. Have you seen the man shirtless? I could just die if I could just tap that just once! If only for five seconds, I'd die a happy woman!"

"Eww gross. I'd rather not. I might lose my eye sight. Maybe you should get your eyes checked."

"Not even! See watch, Momo do you think he looks good shirtless?" Rangiku presses, now turning her attention to the poor brunette whose cheeks flushed.

"Rangiku! W-What are you saying? I could never!" Momo stuttered.

"Look at the way her face goes all red! She's thinking that he's pretty damn sexy too!" Rangiku said with triumph, leaning back into her chair.

"She didn't say anything! Ichigo just isn't!"

"You know, I've been wondering about that. You two are starting to use each other's first names! Before, you two would have rather licked apple sauce from Professor Kurotsuchi's nipples! But, now look at you two love birds! Already using each other's names! Not to mention those cute nicknames you guys give each other all the time!" Rangiku started to squeal some more, her eyes shining with undisguised joy.

"I-It's not like that! It just easier to use our first names more since Urahara is going to have us going on missions every week!" Rukia tried convincing, but was failing miserably.

"Sure it's not! Soon you won't be able to live a day without each other and then you'll have to marry each other and then you'll have the most adorably orange haired purple eyes babies in the world!"

"Where are you getting such crazy ideas? That would never happen! What makes you think it would?" Rukia asked seriously, glaring at Rangiku who just shrugged and smiled thoughtfully.

"I told you Rukia, I went to high school with him. All four years and out of the those four years, he never seemed truly happy, he always had that deep scowl plastered to his face all the time and hardly ever talked out loud. Until he met you! Now he's all you know happy and Ichigo-y!"

There was a small silence as Rukia thought about it for a little bit, but instantly brushed it off, "That's a load of crap."

Rangiku groaned, "Come on! It's true! I'll prove it to you!" All of a sudden the blond stood up and walked around to the side of the table, picking Rukia, "I'll even let you see a sneak peak of what you'll be having in bed soon!"

And just like that, with Rukia swung over her shoulder, Rangiku raced out of the room, Momo tailing behind the two. All along the way Rukia had screamed and punched at Rangiku's back, telling her to let her go or she could starve, but Rangiku just laughed. They raced down the hill and through the open courtyard, ignoring the stares of other students who thought they lost their mind. Then after a few minutes, reached their destination.

The Seireitei University Dojo.

The dojo had been donated by some martial arts hot shot years and years ago and it was greatly honored. The place was large and was able to house all the different martial arts activities including karate, judo, aikido, and the ever so popular, kendo.

"Oh my God! Rangiku! I almost died! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rukia yelled, huffing and puffing for dear life as she tried to will her heart to stop running on the massive amount of adrenaline. Momo came up from behind them, out of breath as she leaned onto to the door frame, "R-Rangiku…" She tried mustering, but it faded away into heavy breathing.

Rangiku had ignored them as she peered happily into the dojo. She knew the kendo boys would be practicing at that time, which only meant one thing…

"There he is! Look Rukia! If this is your first time seeing your lover like this, then I give you Captain Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rangiku announced, shoving Rukia's head into the dojo entrance. Rukia opened her mouth to start yelling, but the sight of bright orange stopped her.

It was Ichigo Kurosaki in all his kendo glory. It was her first time seeing him like this, she never watched any practices or tournaments because she knew she would see him and she'd like to keep seeing him to a minimal. It was decked out in the dark navy hakama and armor, his wooden sword in one arm and his helmet under the other as he watched two of his teammates fight it out in the middle of the room. His face was etched with such seriousness and concentration that it was almost startling. He watched carefully to make sure none of them tried something stupid or got hurt.

The three young women outside watched quietly, but their eyes weren't on the fight, well except Rukia. Her eyes were glued to the fight, while Rangiku drooled over the handsome captain and Momo eyed the man nervously, her cheeks stained pink. Once the fight was over, Ichigo instructed them on the points they needed to work on, mostly how their defense had far too many gaps, he finished by tapping them both on the head with his wooden sword and told them to get some water.

Ichigo turned around toward the entrance to see the three pairs of watching eyes making him smirk. He didn't care for the two pairs of eyes that were just there, it was the large violet eyes that caught him off guard. He knew that Rukia never once saw him during his activities and it surprised him that she was there. Though, the fact that woman with the Victoria's Secret body was there, didn't make it seem so unbelievable anymore. Then with as much ego he could muster on such short notice, he sauntered his way over.

"Hey Rukia, finally came to see how sexy I am fighting I see." Ichigo smirked, his voice laced with top notch arrogance. Rukia rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound at the back of her throat.

"As if asshole. You're giving your ugly self too much credit, especially since I didn't come to see you fight. As fun as that sounds, she," She pointed to Rangiku who smiled at Ichigo seductively, "wanted to see you."

Ichigo grimaced slightly. He wasn't interested in Rukia's best friend at all, she drank too much and one of his friends, Shuuhei Hisagi, had a crush on her since high school. It just wasn't right. "It's not nice to blame your friends for _your_ desire to see me, Midget Kuchiki."

"Please, I see you too much already, I don't need to see you anymore," Then she smirked, "_You_ can't blame me for _your_ desire to see me."

"That's a laugh! I'd rather see Old Man Yama pleasure that wrinkly sausage of his!" Ichigo argued, making Rukia laugh lightly.

"You'd rather watch him do that than see Rangiku in your pants!"

Ichigo's eyes traveled to the said woman and he frowned, "Yeah, I would rather see him."

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not hot enough? What is with you two and wrinkly old men? I'll never get it!" Rangiku pouted, folding her arms over her abnormally large chest.

Rukia and Ichigo broke out into a small fit of laughter knowing that they both had it into for the old man they were so particularly fond of. Possibly a little too fond.

"Captain Kurosaki! You're up against Co-Captain Madarame!" One of the younger members of Ichigo's team called making the four turn to him. The younger member waved him over, the said Co-Captain Ikkaku Madarame standing at his side, his sword already in hand.

"Quit your flirting, you little sissy! Come fight me like a man! I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

Ikkaku taunted his 'flirting' captain, making the said captain scowl deeply, "Shut it! I'll beat you ass into that wall again!" Ikkaku then lost his ego, spilling words of hate at the man. Ichigo turned to Rukia and asked, "You'll stick around and watch, right? You'll be able to watch my hot-self beat my co-captain's ass."

Rukia looked behind her at the needy eyes of Momo and Rangiku and groaned, "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really. Just you watch, I'll show you that you'll be wanting me more than that wrinkly old sausage." Ichigo teased and turned on his heel to walk away not waiting for her response. The man was such an egotistic maniac she had no idea if she'd be able to think of something to tell him, but ultimately shouted her lamest comeback, "You're such a strawberry, Carrot-Top!"

Ichigo stopped and turned around, "And you're such a Kuchiki princess, Midget!" Before slipping his head underneath his helmet as he made his way to the middle of the room to a pissed of Ikkaku who had already resorted to poor name calling.

The two men squatted across from each other and when they were ready, stood up again, and even more the match could officially start, Ikkaku already started a furious onslaught of jabs and cuts at the captain, who successfully blocked each and every attack. Ikkaku's speed started to falter making his footing slip slightly, Ichigo took it upon himself to smack him on his helmet and gloves, already gaining points on him. The two men then battled it out more violently, not even bothering to really get points, but just to see who could beat the crap of who first.

Rukia's eyes traveled back and forth as she watched Ikkaku swing his sword around almost wildly, while Ichigo's steps and attacks were all precise and thought out. Even with the shielding of the helmet, she could see that Ichigo's eyebrows were knitted tightly together with immense amounts of concentration. It was hard not to watch the fight, who wouldn't? Two highly ranked people battling it out in the middle of the room was something that made it hard not to take your eyes off. But, it was far more interesting watching Ichigo.

The fight had been going on for almost a full ten minutes when Ikkaku traveled dangerously close to the wall, far out of bonds. Then all of a sudden, Ichigo swung out of nowhere, hitting the other man down, causing him the crash in to the wall. The wooden panels broke in half and there was quite a hole in the wall. There were dozens of gasps coming from around the room, including from the three women outside whose mouths gaped open.

"Was that my fucking wall again? That's the fifth fucking wall this year! What the fuck were you two bastards thinking? You two better fix this shit up!"

Everyone jumped when the loud book of the Kendo advisor walked into the room from another room in the building. The man even looked more pissed than how Rukia had last seen him in the mess hall the other day. But, then again, they did break the wall. For the fifth time that year.

Ikkaku and Ichigo bowed deeply before high tailing it out of the entrance. "Shit, we need wood! And lots of glue!" Ikkaku shouted at Ichigo who nodded vigorously. "Hell, yeah! You get the wood and I'll get the glue!"

Wow. Was that how they were going to fix the wall? With glue and wood? Rukia couldn't fathom whether that was possible or not and it seemed very unlikely. Rukia turned to Rangiku and Momo to say that those two were complete idiots, until she heard something.

"How was that, Midget?"

It was Ichigo. Rukia whirled around to see that he came back from around the corner of the dojo. He came back just to ask that stupid question? Ikkaku must've hit him in the head way too hard.

"It was overly violent! You're crazy! Go get your damn wood and glue!" She shouted at him and he just rolled his eyes and disappeared around the corner again.

Both Rangiku and Momo started breaking down with laughter from behind her and before she could turn back around to yell at both of them, Rangiku opened her mouth.

"See, I told you."

/

Finally done! Well, I don't know how that was since I'm trying to update more since its winter break so I don't how this turned out so I hope that you guys will tell me how this went! I'm sorry if it sucked and that the grammar was bad and if it made no sense! I hope that you guys will tell me how this chapter was, I'll try to make the next chapters better! Also, thank you guys again for reviewing! You guys are so great! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and Thank you!

P.S. Don't forget if you have an idea for one of Ichigo and Rukia's missions please feel free to tell me what they should do next!


	8. Chapter 8

Well um, hi everyone! I am so sorry for my lack of updates! I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, even though I started on this like two months ago and could never get a solid idea down! Man, how shameful is that! Goodness, I'm so sorry! I hope that you guys will still read and review this story even though my updating sucks! Well, thank you guys so much for the reviews and ideas for missions for the last chapter, all of the ideas were really great and so were the reviews! So, thank you guys so much! This chapter's mission is one that was requested by more than one person, so I went with this one! I know it's bad, but I hope that you guys can still tolerate it! Please read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 8: Television News

"Stupid Strawberry, I'm telling you we're going the wrong way! You have just as much a sense of direction as Professor Zaraki!"

Rukia bellowed at the said strawberry sitting next to her as he drove fruitlessly around town. This was getting them nowhere and they were literally driving in circles. Rukia could have sworn she saw the same group of children walking to the park for the seventh time already. They were supposed to be on their way to their second 'mission' together and they should have been there by now. If Ichigo hadn't been driving.

"No, you listen to me you Short Midget! I'm telling you we're going the right way! Now, just shut up like a good little passenger and let me drive!" Ichigo argued, glaring at the woman from the corner of his eyes.

"If you won't listen to me then why don't you pull over and ask for directions?" Rukia asked pointedly, knowing that the man would never abide to her suggestion.

"Hell no! We're not asking for directions! I'll get us there when I get us there!" He yelled, now fully turning his head to her as he came to a slow stop at a stoplight. He glared at her, wanting to possibly melt her with his heated eyes so she would just shut up. Rukia gave him a good hard glare before whipping her head around and pressing a button to roll down the window.

She looked over at the car stopped next to them to see that they looked like your average middle aged couple, two small children sat in their car seats as they babbled to each other. She smiled to herself before catching the attention of the husband, his window already down.

"Excuse me!" She asked politely gaining the couple's and the children's attention. The man smiled at her before asking, "Can we help you with something?"

"Rukia! What are you doing? Stop that!" Ichigo ordered from behind her, but she just ignored him. Then he started poking her in the side to get her attention as she tried to continue her conversation.

"I'm so sorry to bother you! My umm… driver and I are lost and I was hoping that you could give us directions for Bonsai Nursing Home!" She asked in her sugary sweet tone that made Ichigo's skin crawl. He couldn't tell what was worse, her fake sugary voice or a 'scolding' from Professor Unohana.

"Driver, my butt! Will you hurry up and quit ignoring me! Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Chappy sucks! Rukia! Did you hear me?" Ichigo complained poking her in the side with more force, a poke for every syllable and it was really getting on Rukia's nerves.

"Ichigo! Will it just kill you if you stayed quiet for just a minute? I'm asking for directions and that's final! So you better quit with your whining before I give you something to really whine about!" She yelled at him angrily, completely turning around as she showed him her fist.

Then there was laughter. From no one in their vehicle, but from the vehicle next to them. Rukia jumped slightly, scolding herself mentally for forgetting the people in the car next to them. She turned around stiffly and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive us! You didn't have to listen to that! I'm truly sorry!" Rukia apologized, the couple in the vehicle laughed lightly before the woman said, "No! Don't be sorry! We shouldn't have been laughing! It's just that you two remind us so much about how we were like when we were your age! And now look at us, been married ten years so far and with two children! My, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's going to happen!"

Rukia was ready to break out into a full blown lecture about how that would never happen, but was able to keep herself calm, a Kuchiki never blows up on innocent people. "Oh, I don't believe that's going to happen! My, it just wouldn't happen!" Rukia laughed it off.

"If you say so, but you never know! You two are just so cute together! You fight like an old married couple!" The woman continued to gush, making it very hard for Rukia to concentrate on what she was even asking in the first place. Maybe this was why Ichigo didn't want to ask for directions.

"Oh Nanami! Stop teasing them! I'm sorry for my wife, the hormones are just really getting to her since there is you know, another bun in the oven! I might ramble myself if I keep talking, but the directions are…" The man told them the directions just in time as the light changed and they waved their good-byes together, the wife still gushing about the pair in Ichigo's car.

Ichigo continued to drive, "See! I told you not to ask for directions!"

"Shut up! We weren't getting anywhere anyway! Just be glad that we got the directions! Besides, us getting married and having like what three kids, isn't going to happen so you can rest easy tonight!" Rukia argued back at him, crossing her arms over her chest and settling back into the chair, a scowl as deep as Ichigo's plastered to her face.

Ichigo didn't say anything for the rest of the drive, which wasn't that long considering they were only five minutes from the nursing home. His expression was unreadable aside from the deep scowl on his face, but Rukia paid no attention. She wasn't interested in what he probably wanted to say or even what he was thinking.

Ichigo pulled into the parking lot and pulled into an open spot. As soon as Ichigo stopped the car, Rukia jumped out of the car, slamming the door in the process. Ichigo sat quietly for a moment before looking over at the seat she was previously sitting in, and frowned.

"Ichigo! Come on! We can't waste any more time!" Rukia yelled through the window as she pounded her small fist on it. Ichigo braced himself with another scowl before opening the door and stepping out to see Rukia smirking at him.

"So you really want to marry me and have three kids, Ichigo? Wow, I never thought of you as such a softie."

Ichigo's mouth dropped slightly, surprised at her bold statements and tried his best to put on a smirk of his own, "Please Midget, I didn't say anything like that, I don't know where you're getting these lame ideas, but it looks like it's your fantasy. That's just your way of saying that's what _you_ want."

Rukia's face flushed, "Shut up! You're the one with the depressed face! Come on! Let's just go!" And with that, she stalked off to the entrance, leaving Ichigo smirking to himself as his hand slipped to the back of his neck to scratch a non-existent itch. Then he followed her inside of the place that housed their next mission.

/

"Hello, we're from Seireitei University. I'm Rukia Kuchiki and this is," Rukia gestured to the orange haired man in back of her, "is Ichigo Kurosaki. We're here to help with what Mr. Urahara called about."

The rather large woman at the front desk, stiffly looked up at the two students, pushing up her old fashioned magenta glasses in the processes. Her eyes skimmed over Rukia before heading to Ichigo and they just stayed there. Her glasses fell from her large nose as she stood up abruptly and wobbled over to  
>Ichigo, hooking her arm around his in the process.<p>

"Oh my, what a man! I heard about you Mr. Kurosaki! Please come right this way! Come now, follow me darling!" The front desk lady told him as she dragged him forward. This time his jaw really did drop. He looked back at Rukia for help, but she just snickered quietly behind her hand as she followed.

She wasn't fully surprised the woman ignored her, it was pretty normal for her to get ignored by other females when she was around Ichigo. For some reason, Rukia could never understand, females were really attracted to him. They swarmed to him like dogs to a juicy steak. Even at school when she would sometimes be arguing with Ichigo, there would be fan girls around wanting to rip off her head.

Rukia watched as the woman babbled on about her favorite T.V shows to Ichigo, who paid no attention as he just looked back at Rukia, his eyes pleading for her to help him, but she just shook her head a chuckled at his discomfort. Making Ichigo uncomfortable was near the very top of her priority list and she saw it as a goal that needed to be accomplished every so often.

When the three people stopped at a pair of beige wooden doors, the cougar pushed it open to reveal five elderly people. One of them sat in front of the television, two gossiped to each other, another one was spooning tapioca in their mouth, and was spaced out in a corner. None of them took notice of them until the front desk lady made the announcement. "Alright everybody! This is Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki! Isn't he just handsome? He'll be helping you guys today!"

Most of them turned in their general direction to stare, and Rukia could already see some of the elderly women eyeing Ichigo with great interest. She could practically see the sweat running down Ichigo's neck as he looked around the room, mainly at the women. But, what could he do? This was a nursing home, it was alright for the elderly to gawk at young men, it just seemed normal. The receptionist, though, seemed like another story.

"Who's the pretty young lady, Ana? You can't always introduce the young men and forget about the girls. It's not right." There was a shaky voice in the room that scolded the receptionist, who she saw almost scoff at the elderly lady, Rukia could now see as one of the people watching television.

"What lady?" Ana, the receptionist asked looking around the room, even though she was completely looking at Rukia.

"This pretty young lady," All of a sudden Ichigo managed to maneuver himself out of Ana's grasps and moved behind Rukia to hold her shoulders, who looked at him as if he were crazy, "is Miss Rukia Kuchiki. Isn't that a pretty name to go with such a lovely lady?"

Now, Rukia was sure that Ichigo had lost it. Had he just said her name was pretty and that she was 'a lovely lady'? It was definitely crazy beyond anything she had ever heard in her life, but then she realized it. He must only be acting! Rukia mentally laughed, all the complementing was excessive, but it would have to do. What were they supposed to do in the middle of a nursing home? Fight it out in the middle of the room, upsetting everyone? They'd just rather not.

"I knew she was there, I was getting to her," Ana scoffed crossing her arms over her chest, "Anyway, you may all continue you what you were doing, I'll explain to them what they need to do and they'll come back and help you." Ana turned to them, pulling out a small packet of papers from a folder attached to the back of the door, "These folders hold all the profiles and everything you need to know about each person in this room. You two are only going to be here for about three hours, so you can leave after helping with serving them dinner. All you two need to do is the usual, take them to the bathroom, read for them, clean up after them, and anything else. I'll be check in every once in a while and if you have any questions, I'll be at the reception desk. Got it?"

The two students nodded and Ana returned the nod, she turned on her heel and turned on her heel, but not before giving Ichigo another once over. Rukia could feel Ichigo's body stiffen beside her before the receptionist finally left.

"Hey Ichigo, I think I know who your future wife is." Rukia snickered as she flipped through the folder, looking over the pictures and skimming over the information.

"Please, is she were the last person on this Earth, I still wouldn't marry her. Besides, she's more Mizuiro's style." That made Rukia laugh lightly. Everyone knew that their mutual friend Mizuiro Kojima had a thing for older women event though he insisted that people didn't know because it would tarnish his reputation.

"That's true. Anyway, how should we star-" Rukia was about to finish her sentence when a sound of plastic hitting the floor sounded through the room. Ichigo and Rukia's heads darted into the direction of the sound. The elderly man that had been shoveling tapioca in his mouth, Makoto Takeda, was staring down at his spoon that dropped to the ground.

"Well that's a good place to start, you do that." Ichigo answered her unfinished sentence as he gave her a little shove on her shoulder, making her scowl at him.

"What makes you think you can order me like that? You do it!" She argued, stepping her foot down at his request. He always seemed to be telling her what to do, but unexpectedly, he shrugged, "Fine, I'll do it." Ichigo then sauntered over to the man, placing a hand on the back of his chair and greeted him warmly. The older man nodded, his eyes not completely looking at him and he introduced himself as Ichigo grabbed the spoon off the floor. He threw the spoon in the sink and started opening drawers until he finally withdrew a new spoon. Giving the spoon to the man, Ichigo was about to leave when Makoto forced him down for a talk.

Rukia shrugged to herself, judging by the looks of it, the conversation was going to hold on for a while. So, Rukia walked around the room, observing the seniors, they were cute, you know in an old people sort of way.

"Honey, can you please get us that television remote on the table? My, these old bones are far too brittle for me to get up." The old women in front of the television that had noticed her earlier, asked her in a shaky voice, yet kind voice. Rukia turned around quickly and smiled, "Alright. Hold on for a sec." She power walked to the table and grabbed the black rectangular device and quickly took it over to the woman who called her.

"Here you are." Rukia said politely, holding out the remote for the woman. "Oh thank you, what a kind young girl you are. It might be trouble, but can you turn it to the news? I can't see the numbers very well." The older woman gave her a toothy smile and a slight chuckle as Rukia obediently obeyed.

"_In just two weeks, the last Kendo match, deciding who will be participating in the National Kendo Championship, will take place at the Mashiba Gymnasium. The two universities that will be participating are Kasazaki College and Seireitei University. Both colleges are very strong, but a lot of supporters are waiting to watch the match of the team captains, Kasazaki's Szayel Aporro Granz and Seireitei's Ichigo Kurosaki. Both captains are very strong and I am sure that everyone is looking forward to see who will be making it to the Championship. We were lucky enough to…"_

The announcer guy was quickly interrupted with a strange looking man with pink hair and really weird make-up on. Rukia raised an eyebrow, trying to force herself not to laugh loudly at the guy's appearance.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki! I know you're watching this you coward! How dare you not show up for this interview! You can't trust tell the news people that you have 'an extremely important engagement to take care of!' Whatever you're doing will never be as important as seeing me face to face! Or are you too afraid to be in my presence? Do you tremble in fear every time you see me? My, you are just as much of a coward as I thought you were, how pathetic. Well I hope you saw that Kurosaki because the next time you see me will be in your greatest nightmares and the match, so you better show that ugly face of yours! I, Szayel Aporro Granz will pound you in to the ground! Remember my name!"_

And then just like that, the man ran off camera, leaving the news anchor and possibly thousands of people all over Japan shocked_._ There were just simply no words to describe the actions of that captain. Calling out his opponent, especially when those thousands of people watching were probably his fans? That pink guy, would never make it to his match with Ichigo.

"Who's that?" Ichigo's voice came from behind and Rukia looked at the towering man as he wheeled the older man he had been talking with over to the television. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the news anchor went to further news.

"What are you talking about? That's the captain you'll be fighting in two weeks. Were you not paying attention?" Rukia asked, looking at him. Then she understood after a little thought.

"I wait, I forgot, your brain doesn't work like the average person and you can't really remember people, let alone get their name right." She smirked to herself, nodding her head at her piece of information. She knew about his little people problem, since she met the man. Their friends had all gathered in a large group in study for some big test and when she asked him about the new assistants, he could hardly ever get the name right. In fact, he got nothing right. It was pretty sad, but she pushed it off, saying his brain was just too small to comprehend such information.

"Shut it, I can know whoever I want to know. You're just jealous that you'll have to live with the image of that guy's face in your head for the rest of your life." He returned her smirk as he looked down at her, their eyes connecting for some time, before they were interrupted.

"Oh, that's right! I though your name was familiar sonny! You're the captain of Seireitei's kendo team! What an honor to be in such a celebrity's presence!" The other woman sitting with the woman from earlier exclaimed excitedly, gaining the looks of the other people in the room. The curious old seniors then began rolling slowly over to the captain to get a better look at him as they began to gossip quietly too themselves.

"You really are the captain, aren't you?" Another older man asked Ichigo, who just said, "Yeah, that's me, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki." The seniors then broke out into wide smiles as they excitedly chatted amongst themselves about how he was a celebrity.

"Does that mean that the girl there is your girlfriend?" Another person asked, eyeing Rukia with her drooping eyes, yet her smile was still the smile of a giddy child. Rukia resisted the urge to either laugh it off or just beat up Ichigo just to prove that small fact, but unfortunately, she'd have to go for the other approach.

"Oh, no we aren't…"

"Captain Kurosaki please take me as your girlfriend instead!"

/

My, I'm horrified of this chapter! Gosh, I don't know why it was so hard to type this out! It took me two months just to get this up, I'm awful! I took a long time and I could only produce a suckish chapter! I'm so so sorry everyone! I'll try to make it better! Maybe since I got this up, it'll be easier for me to think of better chapters! I had wanted to finish this mission in one chapter, but that didn't happen, but I'll finish for the next chapter! So each mission will be like a chapter and a half long, so maybe that will help with the pace! I am so sorry again! I hope that you guys will still read and tell me how this is! And thank you guys so much for reviewing for the last chapter and waiting for the chapter! You guys are so great, so thank you so much! And thank you guys so much for giving me your ideas! They were all really good ideas and if you want you guys can still put it more ideas! I hope that you guys will read and tell me how this was! Please and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, hi! Its been awhile again! I'm really sorry you guys! I'm really, really sorry, I just had the hardest time writing for some reason and I pretty much wasted my spring break not typing this, which sucks cause I wanted this up earlier! But, here it is! Also, thank you guys so super much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys really are great, so thank you guys so much! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and for the grammar problems! I hope it's okay, though!

P.S. I actually wanted to dedicate this chapter! I wanted to dedicate this to an old senior my friend and I met at the mall about a month ago! His name was Ron, and I must say he was pretty cool! I'll explain at the end though because it'll sort of spoil the chapter a little!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 9: I Know

"Get off of me! Put a leash on this lady!"

Ichigo cried from his spot on the ground where he was currently being crushed to death. By none other than Ana, the creepy nursing receptionist. She had sprawled herself across the Ichigo's body as she rubbed her cheek against his chest affectionately, like how a cat presses itself up against its owner's leg, except she was out for more than a mouse filled with cat nip.

"You can put a leash on me any time, Mister big, strong Captain!" She was practically moaning on top of him in some creepy lustful way that's only seen if someone is unbearably drunk. And she wasn't even drunk. Ichigo tried to pry the mad woman off of him in the gentlest manner so he wouldn't hurt her, but anymore of that, she'd probably end up with a bloody nose.

"Rukia! Help me! I swear, I think I have a crowbar in the trunk of my car! Go get it!" He pleaded at the said young woman as she pressed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at his misery.

"No one carries a crowbar in the trunk of their car, Ichigo. Just stay there and take it like a man." She told him in between laughs, tears springing to her eyes from the fit of laughter that she was keeping bottled up in her small form.

"Yeah, they do! I do!"

"No, no you don't! Unless you're part of some notorious gang or something!" Rukia argued, pulling her pink Chappy cell phone from her skirt pocket. She pointed the camera at Ichigo and his new girlfriend before snapping a picture, smirking to herself.

"Hey! What the hell did you do?" Ichigo shouted at her, sweat now dripping from his forehead.

"Oh nothing, just sending this picture to some of the contacts on my cell phone, you know so people like Mizuiro can see that you have the same fetish he has." Rukia told him nonchalantly, her fingers dancing over the keys of her phone, lightly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ichigo quickly shoved the older woman off of him and sprang toward Rukia's phone. Before she could react, he snatched the phone from her hand, but he was already too late. His jaw dropped when he saw the sent message box on the small screen, the message had been sent to fifty-three different people, including numbers he recognized from their friends in general, his kendo team, Rukia's cooking, flower arrangement, and tea ceremony club, as well as their professors, including Kenpachi's grade school daughter, Yachiru.

Rukia leaned over his hunched shoulder and laughed quietly in his ear before whispering, "Whoops, sorry my hand slipped, I didn't mean to send it too _that_ many people." His body stiffened and before long, his shoulders straightened up, but not before coming in contact with Rukia's face. Hard.

"Ow! You bastard! You made me bite my lip! I taste blood, Fool!" Rukia yelled, smashing her fist into Ichigo's head. He groaned as he stumbled forward, but he was quick to turn around to face Rukia, who was currently covering her mouth with a slim hand.

"Really?" Ichigo breathed out, surprised with his own action. Sure, he'd hurt her ego, but he'd never hurt her physically to a point that she'd bleed.

"No, Ichigo, you didn't just use your colossal shoulder to smash my chin, so no my lip isn't bleeding, I just used some weird blood flavored lip balm today." She told him sarcastically with the roll of her eyes, but before she could think of any other sarcastic remark, Ichigo's strong hand wrapped itself around her small wrist, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

She was right, he had made her bit her lip. Right in the middle of her bottom lip, there laid a not very small cut, dripping bright red liquid down her chin. His own lips parted as he looked at the cut and blood and damn, did he feel like crap. He didn't even know he hit her that hard.

"Let go of me, you brute!" Rukia said through gritted teeth, trying to pull her hand away from his, but his grip only grew tighter. Especially when he started pulling her away from the spot she was standing in. He was practically dragging her until they reached the sink.

"You, stay there." He ordered almost coldly, letting go of her hand so he could grab a napkin off the counter. She wasn't sure if the coldness in his voice or what, but she didn't dare move. So she just watched him. She watched as he took the napkin and dipped it under the running water of the sink and wrung out the extra water. He turned to her, bending down to get to her eye level before slipping his free hand around her to hold the back of her head.

"It might sting." He whispered, moving the napkin toward her lip.

But he was close. She could practically feel his warm breath fanning over face. He was just way too close.

"Give me that you, Pervert! I can do it myself!" She finally snapped as she snatched the damp paper towel from his hand and began pressing it to her lip. Ichigo's eyes shot open, shocked from her snapping. He should've known she'd do that. He knew that she liked to take care of herself, so she wouldn't take too kindly to help, especially from him. Defeated, he leaned his back against the sink and watched as she cleaned the cut herself, breathing curse words under her breath.

"There! Done! It should be fine now." Rukia declared after finishing cleaning her face, well most of it. There was still a small line of blood that made its way toward the side of her lips.

"If that's what you call cleaning up, then I'd hate to see your room." Ichigo smirked, taking the napkin from her hand and in one fluid motion, wiping the blood from her lip. She looked up at him with wide eyes, for once in her life speechless. But, that didn't last long, "You're such a weirdo. I can clean up just fine!" She told him, crossing her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

"Sure, you can. Though, I probably wouldn't be surprised if I saw you on 'Hoarder's Buried Alive.'" He told her thoughtfully, yet his voice was filled with amusement. He gave her face a once over before throwing the napkin in the trash.

"I wasn't aware there was a Japanese version of that show." She smirked, patting the water residue from her face away.

"They're going to make a Japanese version of that show just for you, Midget." He returned her smirk with a devilish grin, his words only being returned with a small jab to his side.

"Can we just get back to work? Your ego is taking up my oxygen."

"We could or…"

"Oh just continue! This is a lot more fun than watching the news and playing a nice game of hanafuda! I haven't seen this much excitement since Tatsuya over there, flirting with one of the nurses so he could sneak a bowl of pudding!" One of the women from earlier laughed, giving them both a big toothy smile.

"Hush it you old bag, you're just jealous that you don't get as much pudding as I do!" Tatsuya, they guess, pointed a shaking finger at the older woman, before pulling a small container of pudding from God knows where. "See, I'm not sharing my pudding with you! Jealous?" Tatsuya taunted, shaking the container in her direction, which only earned him a good eye roll.

"Will you quiet your pudding rambling? Watching these youngens is a lot more fun than watching you shovel pudding down that wrinkly old pie hole of yours!"

"Junko Dear, this," Tatsuya gestured to his mouth with a spoon where he also pulled out of God knows where, "is a pudding hole!" He gave a laugh at his own pun, making almost everyone look at him with strange eyes. Hell, Rukia and Ichigo were wondering where the tumbleweed maker was at that point.

"Umm… Why don't we do something else other than fighting about pudding and pie holes? Like a nice game of hanafuda?" Rukia suggested, stepping forward a little to see if she could stop an old people's battle to the death match.

"That's a great idea, Miss Rukia. Anything to get these two from ripping each other's head off." Another of the older ladies said, digging through her pockets to reveal a small box of hanafuda cards. "Oh my, why don't you look at that! I have seemingly pulled this box of cards out of nowhere! I guess we'll have to play now!"

"So who's in?" Rukia asked, eyeing everyone, hoping they'd agree to game, especially the two fighting seniors and to Rukia's relief, they all agreed. And before long, all five of the seniors, plus Rukia and Ichigo were all camped out on a table big enough to occupy all seven of them. Since it was Yuriko, the older woman who the cards belonged to, became the dealer, so Junko, who was sitting on the left, got to shuffle the cards, while on the right of Yuriko, who was Makoto, got to cut.

"Hey, Rukia, how do you play?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia, quietly as they were doing their shuffling and cutting of the cards. Rukia turned her head, raising an eyebrow, "You've never played? I thought the great Ichigo Kurosaki, knew everything."

He glared at her, "I do, but I just haven't played hanafuda in a long time. You can't expect me to remember everything."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Sad, but whatever, I doubt your brain has that much capacity anyway. We're playing with flower cards, there are forty-eight in a deck, four corresponding with each of the twelve months."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "I know that, but what game?"

"Sakura, it's when each player gets three cards and twelve cards from what's left over from deck is put down. Don't show anyone your cards too. The goal is to get the most points at the end of the game. So the dealer goes first, they put one of their cards down and if it matches with something on the field, then that's their cards and they can keep it for points as long as it's not a rubbish card. You take out the rubbish card, if there is one. Then the player puts down a card from the deck onto the field and if it matches with anything, they can keep it. If not, then they just put it on the field. Then it goes counter-clockwise, the person on the dealer's right, goes next and continues like that. The game ends when no one has cards in their hands and then players count up their points and whoever has the most wins. Got it?" Rukia finally finished her long explanation, with Ichigo looking just as lost as ever.

"Sureee." Ichigo drawled on, nodding, trying to think of what she just said, it made no sense to him at all. Rukia sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, almost startling him when she patted it gently.

"You'll get it when we play, Pea Brain."

Ichigo laughed slightly, "That's a new one."

"Like it? I think it matches you." She told him, her lips curving up as she took the three cards that were placed in front of her. The card in February that was worth five points, the card in May that was rubbish, and the card in September worth ten. So far, it wasn't that bad of a deck, one time she had all rubbish cards and that didn't turn our too well.

Ichigo copied her movements and looked at his cards to look at them dumbly. What was he supposed to do now? He had one with what he thought might be a crane with a red sun, a card with some red flowers and a purple ribbon banner thing in the middle, and one with more red flowers with a boar on it. He scratched at the back of his head as he leaned into the back of this chair.

"Okay, everyone let's get started! I'll start!" Yuriko announced, taking one of the April cards from her deck to match it up with the April card worth five points. She took them out of the field and grabbed another card from the deck and placed it on the field, not having any matches. Then it went down the circle, Makoto, another older woman named Kaede, and it came Rukia's turn.

Rukia placed down the May rubbish card and matched it up with the May card worth ten points. She kept the card and grabbed another card from the deck and was luckily able to match the five point October she just pulled with the ten point October card that was on the field. She kept the cards and placed another card from the deck that didn't match anything. Which made it the end of her turn.

"Why'd you go twice?" Ichigo asked, leaning toward the table.

"Because you can. When you pull a card from the deck after you've gone and already took a card match and it matches with a card on the field, you can keep that card too. You can only get four cards per turn though." Rukia answered, putting her rubbish card in a pile and the other point cards in another pile, "Your turn, Ichigo."

"This game is too complicated." He grumbled, his fingers wiggling over his cards, trying to decide what to do. Ultimately, he just grabbed the crane card and placed it on top of the round circle on one of the cards.

"Wrong card, Sonny. The one you just put down is the January card worth twenty points, the one you put it on is the rubbish card for August. Take this one," Kaede told him, pointing toward the card that had the red banner with Kanji written on it, "It's the January card, worth ten points. Lucky you! That's already thirty points on your first turn!"

"They look the same!" Ichigo grumbled again, but this time out of embarrassment from getting the pictures mixed up. He removed his card and finally matched it up with the correct card. He put the cards in a pile and waited for Junko to go next.

"It's still your turn, Ichigo." Rukia urged him, jabbing him with her elbow. He jumped slightly, "I knew that." He quickly picked up a card from the deck and placed it on the field.

"You can take that card, with the card you just pulled. The one with the purple flowers and yellow background gives you another ten points, but the one you pulled is a rubbish card." Junko told him, pointing to the card she was talking about.

After grumbling more, he did what he was told and the game continued and before long, it ended. Rukia counted up her forty points quickly to look at Ichigo, who just looked down at his card as if he was waiting for them to burn with some unobtainable laser coming from his eyes. She looked at his cards and quickly counted, "You have forty-five points."

Ichigo coughed lightly into his hand, avoiding her eyes, "I knew that."

"No, you didn't." She told him with amusement lacing her voice.

"Hey, if Mister Ichigo has forty-five points, he wins." Yuriko announced from across the table. The other older people clapped for his first victory of playing with them. Ichigo smirked, "See, I told you I knew what I was doing." He smirked at Rukia, now jabbing her with his elbow, but she quickly swatted it away.

"You just got lucky! You're not going to win anymore!" She fired back at him, but he continued to give her a smug look.

"We'll see about that."

And just like that, two hours later of ferocious battling, once everyone got into it, especially Ichigo and Rukia, Ichigo won six of the twenty-seven games they played. While, Rukia won five times.

"I told you I knew what to do, Midget! Jealous? I just beat you into the ground!" Ichigo yelled in victory, pointing a finger at Rukia who just glared at him.

"Shut up! You were just lucky through the entire two hours we were playing! You know what they say, the sun shines on a dog's ass everyone once in a while!" Rukia yelled at him right back.

"Well, you know what? This dog's ass just beat you at your own game!"

"It wasn't my game! It was _everyone's_ game!" Rukia gestured to the other five people on the table who just watched them with interest, it had been awhile since they put away the cards and were just watching the two fight.

"I know that too! You're just mad cause you lost!"

"Well at least I didn't make you bleed." Rukia said, nonchalantly, putting her arms in back of her head. Yes, the guilt trip on him. His jaw dropped and he looked like he almost stopped breathing. She waved a hand in front of his face and he didn't even blink.

"Ichigo? I was kidding. Don't be such a girl." She told him, waving her hand again. This time, he blinked, straightening himself up before he spoke.

"Rukia, I-"

"Alright! Dinner time everyone! Mister Kurosaki and Girl your jobs are done! We can handle it here, so you two can leave, unless, you, Mister Kurosaki, want to stay for a little while longer!"

As soon as that voice traveled to Ichigo's ears, he just gave a hard frown. The nursing receptionist was getting to be a real pain in his ass, "I think we're good, if there isn't anything else for us to do, we'll be leaving. Come on, Rukia."

"Who died and made you King?" She breathed under her breath for only him to hear, which he did.

"Your ego just died and made me King."

"God, you are such a loser!" She complained, turning on her heel to say good-bye to each of the seniors. Both Ichigo and Rukia embraced the older people as they told them not to be strangers as one by one, each senior was being wheeled out of the room to eat dinner. Junko was the last one to leave, but she had stopped the nurse form wheeling her out so quickly.

"Do you guys sing?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the old woman, dumbfounded by her random question. They looked at each other and shrugged, "Not really?" They didn't even know the answer to her question.

"Well then, I'll give you advice. Sing every day. If you sing every day, it will add ten years to your life. Go ahead and sing, live long lives, especially if it's with each other." And as quickly as she said it, she motioned the nurse to quickly get out of the room, knowing that if she stayed any longer, they'd go back on her words.

"I like what she said," Rukia smiled, "But I'd rather not live it with an egotistic maniac like yourself." She then turned to him and glared, yet, it wasn't harsh, it was almost playful.

"Sure, if that's what you say." He shrugged, matching her playful glare with the playful one of his voice. He grabbed his bag off from the table next to the door, "Let's go, Rukia."

"I know, Idiot." She snorted, grabbing her bag from the table and made her way to the door frame where Ichigo was standing, scratching at the nape of his neck.

"Rukia, about hurting you earlier, I'm sorry."

Rukia whipped her head to look at his face, his eyes were almost had a soft raw look to them. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that his eyes spoke the absolute truth, not that she doubt an apology from a man as egotistic as himself. Those sorts of apologies were rare. So she smiled. It was small, but a sweet smile nonetheless.

"I know, Idiot."

/

Okay finally done! I'm really sorry this took so long! Gosh, so busy with school and crap, plus I must say I was being lazy, but you know it's normal! Everyone's lazy at some point in their lives! I hope you guys don't hate me for it! I'm really sorry! And I am also sorry about the usual bad grammar and if this chapter was bad! But I felt that I needed to dedicate it!

P.S. Actually, the game that was played in this chapter it actually the Hawaiian-style of Hanafuda! That sounds weird, but had to make that clear since, I'm not very sure if Japanese style is the same, so I didn't want to get bashed from people that play regularly! From what you guys can tell from, I live in Hawaii, so that's the style I learned and played, so I hope it was okay! Don't kill me please! Plus, I'm pretty sure you can't play with more than six, but we'll secretly make an exception and play with seven!

So I'm going to tell you guys about it! You know if you guys want to know about it, but I think it's pretty cool! Okay, so I was at the mall one day with my friend, waiting for my friend's mother to come pick her up, and just randomly my friend had a box of hanafuda cards, so she suggested we play a little game, which is the game I've written about in this chapter! Anyway, that's what we did! We on a table where there were a lot of people passing by and it was sort of weird cause there were so, so many people looking at us as they passed by! Eventually, an old man came by, he stopped and watched for a while, at first it was just so creepy, but then I was having trouble playing cause I couldn't remember what to do at some point and then all of a sudden the man pointed to a card in my hand was like, "This is a trash card, throw it down and get another one. See this one is worth nothing, pick this card up." And I was just like okay and everything went on from there. He helped my friend and I play the game, telling us how to pick cards and how much points each one was worth. It was really cool! But, as soon as we finished our first game, my friend had to leave, so we had to clean up and say good bye to the cool old man who introduced himself as Ron. What I thought was amazingly awesome is this: "Do you guys sing?" We said not in front of people and he was just like, "Let me give you some advice. Sing every day. Everyone can sing, no matter how bad you think you are, everyone can sing, so sing every day. If you sing every day because it will add ten years to your life." And I was like, wow that has got to be the most beautiful piece of advice I have ever heard! Especially from a stranger! It may not seem like much, but it was really amazing advice! And I wanted to pass this beautiful advice to all of you!

This chapter I'm not going to ask you guys to review because I just want you guys to take Ron's advice to heart and well, listen to him! But, if you do leave a review, then all I can say is thank you. It may seem strange and some of you might not care about this little side story at all, but I think that piece of advice should be shared to help increase everyone's life and help fix up our generation. But, really, do sing every day. As strange as it sounds, I think advice like that needs to be listened to, so go on and sing a song!

I'm really sorry for this super long ranting story! But, I hoped Ron's words, touched somewhere in your heart and maybe you'll start singing! So if you guys read this little side story, then thank you for reading it, I hope that you guys enjoyed it a little! And also thank you for reading you know, Mission Impossible in general! So thank you guys so much for reading! And remember, sing every day!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry everyone! This should have been put up a long time ago, but I had the greatest misfortune of getting a damn virus on my laptop! God, it was awful, it hardly let me open my internet for like two minutes! Worse thing ever, so I had to take it to get it executed, so my laptop and I were separated for four whole days, which were the worse days ever! But, I am finally back and I feel story deprived so I shall go on with the story! Anyway, hello everyone! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter and such! You guys are always the greatest, so thank you! I hope this chapter is alright, I'm sorry for the grammar problems and if the chapter was bad in general! I hope that you guys will still read and review! Please and Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 10: First Time

"Hey, why are there so many people standing around screaming their asses off?"

Ichigo questioned as his eyes glued themselves to the large crowd of screaming, cheering students, holding up posters and their phones, to probably take pictures of whatever was on the other side. He watched as the crowd began moving toward the front of one the University's buildings, making its way to the doors.

"Beats me. I can't concentrate with all these screaming girls and guys. I thought you passed by or something, but then I remembered you weren't even around when this big mob of people with invisible pitch forks formed." Ichigo's vice captain, Ikkaku Madarame shrugged, dabbing a white towel to his shiny, bald head.

The kendo team had just finished the day's training, and even though most of the classes were done for the day there seemed to be almost three times the amount of people that should have been taking late afternoon classes. Most people took morning or afternoon classes because nighttime was reserved for anything, but classes.

"Where the hell did you get invisible pitch forks from? They're clearly holding phones and posters."

"Where the hell didn't I get invisible pitch forks from? I'll use the term where ever I feel the need to describe a large mob of people!" Ikkaku fired back at Ichigo, his nose flaring at the young man.

"God, what's got your pants in a bunch?" Ichigo scowled, covering his ear that Ikkaku had been screaming into. It wasn't that Ikkaku was mad or anything, he just had a tendency to start yelling the ear of the person standing closest to him.

"It's panties, Man! Panties! Why can't you get the saying right? You're such a prude!" Ikkaku yelled again, this time whipping the towel at Ichigo's head. Speaking of Ichigo's head, mostly his face, had colored to a slight shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up! I'm not a fucking prude! I just choose not to say that sort of thing! There's no need to travel into that sort of vocabulary!"

"Really? I swear, I can't even imagine the faces of everyone in the University once they find out, you're secretly a prude! Do you like go home disinfect your whole body because you used 'dirty' language?" Ikkaku asked, a wide grin spreading across his face as he continued to pressure Ichigo.

"No, what are you stupid? I don't have a problem with any other vocabulary, but that word!" Ichigo argued, his face growing in color by the passing second.

"Panties? What the fuck is wrong with that word?"

"Yes, that word! Will you stop saying that? I just have problem with that word!"

"You have problems with that word in general, or do you just want to get in to a certain someone's panties?" Ikkaku inquired, his grin growing wider than ever as he did some really weird wiggling thing with his eyebrows as he jabbed Ichigo repeatedly with his elbow. By now, Ichigo was the same color as his namesake, the strawberry.

"I-Ikkaku! Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo crooked, landing a punch into Ikkaku's groin, making the bald man recoil in pain.

"Little Bitc-"

"Hey, what are you two doing over there? A lovers' quarrel? There's a huge mob with invisible pitch forks in front of you and you guys are only interested in fighting each other? How unbeautiful. You guys really need to work on becoming beautiful and graceful like me."

Ichigo and Ikkaku both groaned as the slid there palms over their faces. Ah, yes, the entrance of the 'beautiful' Yumichika Ayasegawa. The man was one of their best friends, but he had a serious, serious problem about being beautiful. He the only man that would comment on how beautiful something was and close their eyes when they saw something ugly, hell he was the only one they knew that would cry out like he was dying if he got a speck of dirt on his clothing. Then he would proceed to yell at the 'ugly piece of dirt' as he rushed back to his room to change.

The two men slowly turned around to see an amused Yumichika flip his perfectly straight jet black hair, his phone in his opposite hand.

"What's with everyone and invisible pitch forks today?" Ichigo asked, scowling at Yumichika.

"I told you that you could use that phrase, so bite my ass!" Ikkaku roared, jabbing a strong finger into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, what's with all the people, Yumichika?"

"I knew that you guys wouldn't know! Gosh, you need to start paying more attention! There's a ryoka here." Yumichika answered, a glint of mischief shining in his eyes. Ryoka. It was the term that Seireitei used when an outsider, someone from a different school, enters the University.

There was silence as Ichigo and Ikkaku moved closer to Yumichika as they formed a small circle. It wasn't uncommon for a ryoka to enter the school, but the fact that it was one that got such a great response from the other students, made it big.

"Who is it?" Ikkaku asked in a whisper, not knowing which school the ryoka was from. There are usually large University battles because they just didn't like the other schools and other schools didn't like them. It's like high school, when there would be certain high schools fighting each other because they had a thing for talking shit about the other schools, especially at sporting events.

"Well, it's…"

/

"Oh my gosh! Rukia, help me! The chocolate is burning! What should I do?" The young freshman that Rukia had taken under her wing in the cooking club cried, bouncing up and down. Rukia quickly rushed over, taking the wooden spoon from the girl's trembling hand and stirring the chocolate that had been melting over the pot of boiling water in a glass bowl.

Rukia frowned, her freshman was right. The chocolate had burnt. She stirred the poor bowl of chocolate, scrapping the spoon slightly against the burnt bottom of the bowl, the bitter smell of burnt chocolate burning at her nose. And the chocolate had been melting so well, too. It was disappointing. Especially because this was the sixth bowl of chocolate that had been burnt within the two hours they were melting chocolate in the cooking class.

"I-Is it a goner?" The girl asked timidly, barely looking up from her hands that gripped the bright peach apron.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Rukia answered back, quietly as she turned the burner off, removing the pot in the process.

"No, I'm sorry, Rukia! I'll just stop! I don't even know why I'm in this cooking class! I can't even melt chocolate properly! I'm so sorry I wasted all the ingredients and for wasting your time! I'll clean everything up and leave!" The freshman cried, this time, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran the backs of her hands over her face to wipe the tears away.

"What? Don't be crazy! Anyone can cook, including you! So what, if the chocolate burned for the sixth time today! Your father's birthday is today and you wanted to make him chocolate cake, so you're going to make that cake, if it takes you all night!" Rukia scolded her, lightly tapping an unused spoon on her head, "Besides, you were so close that time. Don't give up now, we'll just do it again. Don't worry about wasting the ingredients. Say, you want to know something?"

The girl looked at Rukia, wiping a lone tear that escaped her eyes, "What?"

"When I first tried to melt chocolate, guess how much times I had to melt it."

"I don't know, once?"

Rukia shook her head, her lips curving up, "I wish. When I first tried melting chocolate, I went through twenty-three bowls of chocolate."

The girl's pretty brown eyes shot open, "No way! That's impossible! Twenty-three times? There's no way you did that!"

Rukia laughed, "Yeah, twenty-three times. By the time I was done there was chocolate everywhere and by then, I was banned from the kitchen for some time. But, I don't regret it because it was my first twenty-three times and I learned. The great thing about learning how to cook is that you can cook the same thing numerous times before you think it's perfect, learning something new every time. See, what did you learn the first time you burned the chocolate?"

"Um, that I shouldn't have the temperature of the water too high?" The girl answered, yet unsure of it was the right answer.

"Good, good, Maki. What did you learn the second time?"

"Don't let the water touch the bowl?" Maki questioned, more thoughtfully.

"Exactly. So what do you think happened this time?" Rukia asked, showing her the burnt bowl.

"I didn't stir it and the chocolate stayed in place to long, so it burnt the bottom!"

"Exaclty! Just keep everything in mind and the seventh is the charm! Come on, let's get some more choco-"

_Bam!_

The bang of the door sliding open startled the two girls as their heads whipped toward the entrance of the class. Rukia's bright violet eyes narrowed at the person standing at the door, a scowl almost as deep as Ichigo's gracing her face.

Standing at the door was no other than the 'princess' of Tsubakidai University as well as one of Rukia's competitors in her next major cooking competition, Orihime Inoue. Inoue was infamous for her strange concoctions she came up with, such as wasabi, azuki bean, honey takoyaki. Honestly, the thought of such a food made Rukia's stomach churn uncomfortably and thought that recipes likes that need to be placed in a steel box, covered with rocks and dirt and thrown in the Pacific Ocean, never to see the light of day again. With her, it was almost always a hit. If it was a hit, then it would be food good enough to be served in one of Japan's executive five-star restaurants. She was very good at what she does and she was right up there with the top young chefs, including herself.

Orihime Inoue was definitely not an ugly person. In fact, she was quite pretty with her long orange hair pinned with blue hairpins, voluminous body, with rather large 'assets', and the princess like personality she seemed to have. But, Rukia knew better. Orihime Inoue was like a wolf wearing a sheep's skin. And as far as Rukia could see, Orihime was playing sheep.

"Oh Kuchiki-san! I've been looking all over for you! It's been so long!" The busty woman squealed, rushing over to Rukia to pull her into her tight, bone-crushing embrace. She probably was planning to crush and suffocate her with her large chest.

"Hello, Inoue! It really is too good to see you!" Rukia greeted her, using her high-pitched, overly sugary tone that could give anyone a cavity if they listened for too long. You could say Rukia was wearing a sheep's skin, but it was nothing compared to Inoue without it.

"I know right! Gosh, I just wanted to stop by and say hello because I just happened to be in the area! Oh, hold on," Inoue stopped abruptly, motioning for one of her followers to close the door to the class, so she could talk privately, which was never good sign, "Thank you so much!"

Inoue let go of Rukia to look at her with her swirly gray eyes, "Now where were we Kuchiki-san? I see you have a friend with you right now! Hello!" Inoue gushed, turning her attention to Maki.

"O-Oh I'm sorry! Hello! I'm Maki Kaizaki!" Maki said nervously, her body stiffly bowing to Inoue. Inoue returned the bow and smiled, "It's so nice to meet you, Kaizaki-san! I know I came here on such a short notice, but do you mind if I have a little chat with Kuchiki-san?"

Maki's face heated in embarrassment as she bowed again, "I'm so sorry, I'll leave now!" Maki slipped out of her soiled apron and left class in a gust of wind, shutting the door behind her.

When she left, Inoue still continues to smile, a smile so sparkly and sweet that you could practically see the sparkling glitter that surrounded her aura, but Rukia scowled. When Rukia scowled, Inoue's smile only grew.

"I see that you're teaching someone to cook, how is it going?" Inoue inquired, switching her gaze to the bowl of chocolate that had burnt before dipping her finger into it and then bringing it to her mouth for a taste.

Inoue's perfect eyebrows furrowed as her facial expression darkened as she stared at her finger, "Disgusting."

That one worded response did nothing, but make Rukia's blood boil. She had no right to come in to her kitchen and say such words. The food of a beginner should never ever be described as 'disgusting'. It doesn't have to be good, but anything spoken should always be words of encouragement. She was glad Maki wasn't in the room.

Rukia's glare hardened at Inoue as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Please do not come into my kitchen as say such words. This isn't a place for you to run your mouth and say what you please."

"Oh my! Really? I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-san! I'll watch what comes out of my mouth from now on!" Inoue's voice was as sugary sweet as her own fake actress voice.

"As far as constructive criticisms go, she shouldn't be allowed within fifty meters of a kitchen. Save her the embarrassment and keep her out of the kitchen."

"You wouldn't know what constructive criticisms were if it hit you in the face."

"Kuchiki-san…" Inoue drawled on, her tone shaded with a small hint of her sinister personality.

"Inoue-san…" Rukia expertly match Inoue's tone with her own.

"Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes quickly shot up as she turned to the source of the voice. Though she didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Who else would call out to her from a window… especially if that window was the window of the cooking class, which was on the third story of the building.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing? This is the third story! How did you get up here?" Rukia shouted as Ichigo fully climbed into the room to walk over to her.

"I climbed? I thought you were supposed to be smart." Ichigo teased, a smirk pulling at his lips. Rukia scowled at him and lightly slapped the back of her hand against his chest.

"I am! Why the hell did you climb, though? If you hadn't noticed, we have this little invention called the stairs. You should try using them sometime." Rukia said, making sure there was a tap for every word she said.

"There's a huge mob blocking the doors and stairs, so I opted for the window. You should try using it sometime." Ichigo told her with the same tapping she did, except on her shoulder.

"When you color your hair black." A small smirk appeared on her pretty mouth.

"Damn, I guess there won't be any windows for you then." He shrugged, looking down at her, his warm amber eyes glinting playfully.

When the two heard a light cough, they turned to the only other person in the room. Whether they forgot the other person in the room or simply ignored her, no one would ever no. Rukia frowned at Inoue who was currently eyeing Ichigo, her eyes traveling up and down his body as if he were a prized piece of meat for her own hungry teeth to feed on. As for Ichigo, he seemed oblivious to her gawking stares.

"This must be the ryoka Yumichika told me about. He told me that there was one here to see you, so I came to have a look." Ichigo told Rukia as he looked from her to Inoue. As soon as he looked at Inoue, her cheeks brightened considerably as she began to fidget, wringing her hands together. Whether Inoue as acting or was really getting nervous, Rukia couldn't decide.

"U-Um hi." And the brilliant response that let Inoue's mouth was that.

"Hi? You are…" Ichigo drawled on, trying to pick up a name from her.

"Oh um, Orihime Inoue! And you are?" Inoue questioned, her fidgeting never ceasing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend of Rukia's." He answered smoothly, only to earn a jab to the side with a wooden spoon from the petite woman beside him.

"Who the hell said you were my friend?" Rukia demanded, wiggling the spoon in his face, warning him to answer wisely.

"I said I was. I'm pretty sure we crossed the acquaintance line already."

Rukia groaned, "Don't remind me, but that doesn't mean you're my friend."

"Then what am I?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow at her, but he knew he wasn't going to get a good response from her.

"More than acquaintances and less than friends." Rukia answered him with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Ouch. That's harsh. Has anyone told you that you're too harsh?" Ichigo feigned a hurt expression, making her roll her eyes.

"Yes, now if you two excuse me, I was busy until you two showed up." Rukia said, turning back to the bowl of burnt chocolate, trying to get them to get the hint that they should leave.

"So, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue started, her tone trembling slightly.

"Yes?" He asked taking his eyes off of Rukia's back.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry." Inoue replied, her eyes dropping her wringing hands, stealing a peak of his handsome face through her bangs.

"Alright." Was all he said, before turning his eyes away from her, so he could settle them back on Rukia's back.

Inoue frowned as she watched Ichigo watch Rukia, sure they just met, but she couldn't fathom why he wasn't all over her like the rest of the guys do. She was certainly more beautiful than Rukia, so why wasn't he looking at her? It was the first time. It was also the first time she ever began to fidget in front of a man before.

Hell, it was the first time she ever felt that way about a man before.

The very first time.

/

Done! I'm so sorry that this was late and all! But first of all, I'm sorry for making Orihime OCC, she won't always be OCC, she'll change, so I hope that you guys don't hate on me or get mad! I'm really sorry, but I needed it to happen this way for this to go on! So I'm sorry for that! Anyway, I'm also sorry for grammar and if this was bad! I still hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and Thank You! And thank you guys again for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best!


	11. Chapter 11

Umm… Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I took so long updating! I guess I just didn't since there were so many finals and other stuff at school that I just never found the time! But, now that it is summer, I'm free! Sort of, I've got homework, but I still have more time to write! So, here it is! I'm really sorry if this is really bad and doesn't make sense! I'm trying to get back into my schedules! Anyway, thank you guys soooo much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best! Thank you! I hope that you guys continue to read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 11: Prude

"So, how long are you going to continue to breathe down my neck?

Rukia asked venomously, without turning her head, to the person breathing down her neck. She could practically feel the heat of his body radiating off of him and seeping into her clothes. Way too close. This man clearly never heard of personal space, but she could faintly remember him pulling this sort of thing earlier. Yet, this time, she didn't quite pull away.

"As long as I feel the need to breath down your neck." This time his breath tickling the back of her ear, slightly blowing on the loose strands there. Now that was way too close.

"That's enough! I put up with you long enough! You did that on purpose! Get out, you Pervert!" Rukia fired at him, finally stepping on his foot and elbowing him in the stomach. He let out a groan and recoiled away from her, far enough for her to feel cold air instead of his heated body.

Ichigo threw his hands in the air, a smirk playing on his lips, "I have no idea what you are talking about! What could you possibly be referring to?"

Rukia finally turned around, waving the chocolate covered spoon in his face, "You know what you did!"

"No, no I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're shitty way of creepy seduction!" Rukia yelled, getting into Ichigo's face.

"Hey! Like hell its shitty! It's better than any type of seduction you could do!" Ichigo argued, angry at the thought that he was shitty in such a way.

This time, Rukia's mouth curved upward and her eyelids dropped low, "So, you were trying to seduce me? How shameless. I thought you didn't like me."

"Don't be stupid," Ichigo said, leaning his back against a clean counter top, "Why would I want to seduce a midget like you?"

"No, you shouldn't be stupid!" Rukia walked closer to him, "You flat out told me you were seducing me!"

His eyelids dropped slightly making his liquid amber eyes more smoldering than usual before he asked quietly, "And what if I am?"

The look on his face had the power to stop anyone's heart from beating. And it did. Suddenly, the air in the classroom just seemed a little too dense than usual.

"Umm… Rukia, I saw Orihime Inoue leave a little while back, so I thought it would be alright to come back now… If you know," the girl that Rukia had been teaching came into the classroom, her sentence interrupted by her own cough and reddening face, "if you you're not busy."

Rukia blinked rapidly, turning her head to the door as she backed away from Ichigo far enough until her back hit the opposite counter she had been previously cooking out, "I am so sorry, Maki! I'm not busy, we're going to get that cake done! Why don't we get started now?"

Maki stared a little longer before ultimately shrugging, "Alright! I'm sorry for intruding!" She then went running for more ingredients.

"I guess, I have to go. Unless, you want to give me cooking classes too." Ichigo said, getting up from his spot on the counter. Rukia glared at him, "Only in your dreams."

"Maybe, I will." Ichigo walked over to Rukia and placed a large hand on her head, effectively ruffling up her hair, "I was only kidding, Rukia."

"About what?" Rukia asked, a slight edge to her voice as she swatted his hand away and began to comb her fingers through her now messy hair. Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know." Just as he said that, he turned his back, waving his hand to her in his poor way of saying bye. Maki passed him, carrying more bars of chocolate, "Good luck with your cooking."

Maki stopped suddenly, her face flushing with color as she stared at the back of Ichigo's back as he left the room, "Oh my God, Captain Kurosaki just said good luck to me. He said good luck! Oh my God, I'm going to die!" Like every girl that's ever laid eyes on him, she launched in to fan-girl mode, you could practically see her eyes form hearts and sparkles and little hearts just covering her.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she finished fixing her hair and moved to wash her hands, "I'm going to need to put up a new no fan-girl over 'Captain Kurosaki' rule in this classroom."

Maki quickly spun around and gaped at the thought of something so cruel, "No! I'm sorry! I'll try not to do that in your presence!" The girl then began furiously ripping the wrappers of the chocolate and chopping before Rukia could think anymore of such a rule. Rukia dried her hands and made a small noise of approval as the girl began scooping the chocolate into a bowl.

/

"That was unbelievably lame."

Ichigo closed the door quietly behind him and turned to the origin of the insult. Uryuu Ishida, of course. Uryuu pushed the bridge of his glasses up as he gave Ichigo a look of disapproval.

"Shut up, Uryuu. I don't need to listen to you." Ichigo glared, running his hand through his bright hair.

"Oh my, someone's a bit touchy. Well, I do have to agree with her. Your way of seduction is shitty." Uryuu continued coolly as he pressed his body against a wall.

"Shut it! I swear, I'm going to get to the dorms before you do and change the lock. Then tell everyone that you have some really infectious disease, so they'll leave you about in the cold." Ichigo declared, turning his back to walk the other way.

"When are you going to tell her?" Uryuu asked seriously, eyeing his friend's back that had previously stopped moving away from him.

"Never." Was the last word Ichigo spoke before disappearing down the hall.

/

"It's done! Rukia, oh my gosh! Thank you so much! It looks perfect! All thanks to you!"

Maki squealed, jumping up and down and twirling around in little circles as she celebrated her victory of conquering chocolate cake. Five hours and nine bars of chocolate later. Rukia clapped and smiled as she watched her junior completely in her own little land of chocolate cake. Seeing her junior happy like that, was one of the reasons why she was president of her cooking club. There was nothing like seeing the immense joy of someone finally conquering a recipe that made her feel like she was able to help.

"No, it's was you who did. I just instructed you. It really looks great. I'm really proud of you Maki and I'm sure your father will be just as proud." Rukia smiled, yet Maki stopped in her tracks, silence covering the two students in the too quiet classroom.

"Oh my gosh! My father! I was supposed to meet with him," Maki looked at her watch, "like thirty minutes ago! What am I going to do! I still need to clean!"

Rukia's smiled dropped as she looked at the digital clock on the closest oven. It was already 8:30. Rukia let out a small cry as she ran for the cabinet with the various boxes as she pulled one of the large pink cake boxes and ran to the cake. She shoved the cake in the box, taping it up neatly and placed it in the girl's hands.

"Hurry! What are you waiting for? Go to your father!" Rukia said anxiously as she began pushing Maki and the cake toward the door.

Maki looked back at Rukia, "R-Rukia, what about the mess? I need to clean!"

"It's fine! You should never be late for such an occasion! I'll take care of the mess in here!" Rukia rushed when the girl was finally out of the room. Maki bowed a straight ninety degree angle, "Thank you so much Rukia! I swear, I'm totally indebted to you! Next time, I'll clean your class! Make it as messy as you can and I'll clean! Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it! Just go!" And with that final push, Maki was already down the hall within seconds. When she was finally gone, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the classroom door and leaned against its cold surface.

She closed her eyes no more than a minute before opening them to look at the mess she would have to clean. She grimaced. The room was cluttered with bits of chopped chocolate, bowls of melted chocolate, flour and sugar covering the counters in a thick layer of white powder and granules. She definitely had her work cut out for her, but the cleaning wasn't going to get itself done no matter how long she glared at it. She rolled her sleeves high on her arms and walked toward the battle field.

/

"So, when I saw Renji's necklace, I was like, "Oh so that's where you've been keeping your junk!""

Ikkaku cackled loudly as he slapped the said man's shoulder. "Yeah, and then I gave you that black eye you wore for a week!" Renji Abarai argued, holding a clenched fist in front of Ikkaku's face. Ikkaku continued to laugh as he moved away from the man to take a bit of his half eaten cheese burger. University food at its finest.

"Yeah, I've been wandering where your balls went recently. Ever since you lost to Captain Kurosaki, over here, you've been a pussy!" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques roared, throwing his arm around Ichigo's shoulders as he elbowed him in the ribs to get him to budge, yet it was no use.

"I told! I wasn't doing well that day! Shut up, you bastard!" Renji shot at Grimmjow, whose smile only widened.

"Zaraki always said the lack of strength comes from the lack of testosterone. Lay off the porn before an arm wrestling match and you might be able to win!" Grimmjow smirked, earning a punch to the gut from Renji.

"I don't watch porn!" Renji argued, his face taking on a shade just a bit lighter than his hair.

"Who doesn't watch porn? Quit forgetting to delete your history when I borrow your IPod and maybe we'd believe you!" Ikkaku roared with laughter as he and Grimmjow practically fell to the ground from their fit.

"Why do you believe Ichigo when he says he doesn't watch it, but don't when I say I don't?" Renji yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the orange haired captain sipping his soda from its take out straw. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's because Ichigo is our little prude! He's never had his way with any woman and even though he acts like some sick pervert, he's too much of a prude to follow through with whatever he says!" Grimmjow cooed running his hand roughly over Ichigo's hair, "How does a nice nunnery sound, sweetheart? That way you can shield your eyes from Ikkaku and Renji's hardcore porn! You guys really need to get some pussy!"

"I am not a prude! Get off of me, will you?" Ichigo yelled shooing Grimmjow off of him.

"Did you just say you weren't a prude? That's a laugh. Who was the last woman you slammed?" Ikkaku inquired, eyeing the man with a suspicious eye. Which only followed the other suspicious eyes belonging to Grimmjow and Renji.

"Well… You know… That one…" Ichigo fidgeted under their gazes as he tried to seek out the right words. His amber eyes started traveling ever other place, but their gaze. Then Renji placed his hands up in defeat, placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nah, it's fine. We know you could never. It's totally okay for you to be a prude. We know who you've been waiting for. So, why don't you go get her?" Renji said, turning Ichigo around. Off in the distance, there she was. The small girl the size of a junior high student, crossing the courtyard, toward the dorms.

"I've never seen her in my life." Ichigo said finally after staring at the girl for what seemed like hours.

"Is that so? Grimmjow, do you want to do the honors?" Renji called from behind him. Grimmjow pulled on his jacket, straightened his posture and began take one step forward, only to get cut off by Ichigo's body standing in front of him.

Renji gasped slightly, looking down at his hands that had been holding on Ichigo only seconds earlier. He wasn't even sure how Ichigo was able to move so quickly. Grimmjow smirked, placed his hands up in a sign of surrender and took a step back.

Ichigo's eyes hardened as he stared Grimmjow down. He knew he was joking, but he still didn't like the idea. Ichigo stared at him as he back away from his three friends, his body moving toward the girl that was still walking. He placed a paper bag between them, on the ground, as he continued to move away.

"Tell Uryuu that he owes me five dollars for his girly salad." Then Ichigo was gone.

Grimmjow picked the bag up and shrugged as he began to walk toward the dorms, "Ichigo's a like a love sick puppy." He said to no one in particular, yet Ikkaku and Renji nodded in agreement.

/

"Do they really let little girls walk to their dorms by themselves at night? I would have thought midgets like you would need a chaperone. Never know when some creepy pervert will come and attack you."

Ichigo breathed as he slowed his run to a brisk walk as he came up behind Rukia. Rukia stopped walking, turning to see the man that came to bother her.

"The only creepy pervert I see is you."

"So, does that mean you're giving me permission to attack you?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him, "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. It just seemed to fit with the whole creepy pervert thing." Ichigo shrugged as Rukia rolled her pretty eyes.

"Well, you have it down. Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, eating cheese burgers with your boyfriends?" Rukia inquired, making Ichigo give her a questioning look.

"How did you…" Ichigo started, yet he was cut off abruptly when Rukia's small finger found the hard plain of his chest, running her finger down in one slow stroke.

"You do realize that you're the one that's hungry, not your shirt." Rukia laughed lightly, taking her finger off his chest. As soon as her finger left, Ichigo felt himself missing the feel of it. He would have frowned if she wasn't teasing him. He looked down at his shirt, and there it was, the mixture of ketchup and mustard staining his white shirt.

"Shit." Was the only thing he could say. He would later kill those three idiots for letting him see her with that on his shirt.

"You may want to wash that off before it sets. Or you could always just put your soap right on the stain later. It should come out. I know, since I have firsthand experience." Rukia spoke, her tone laced with a playful annoyance.

"Since you have firsthand experience, do you want to do my laundry for me?" Ichigo asked, recovering from his own blunder.

"I'm good, really. I'm sure you can do it." Rukia replied as she began to walk forward, Ichigo following close behind her.

"No, I don't know! So, I have to let the more experienced one do it!" Ichigo whined.

"I'm sure you do. I just can't imagine Uryuu doing all your laundry for you, or any other boyfriend you have."

"Uryuu can! And I don't have any boyfriends! I don't roll that way!"

"Sure, you don't. Who knows what you guys do with each other when no one's looking. Grimmjow seems to be very fond of calling you 'sweetheart'. Does that not ring any bells?" Rukia asked, referring to Grimmjow's pet name for Ichigo. With that man, it could be sweetheart and then berry and any other pet name he can think of.

"Jealous? Should I call you sweetheart?" Ichigo asked, his lips turning into a smirk, knowing he got her.

"Eww," Rukia shuttered at the thought, "don't you ever."

"Aww, why not sweetheart? Shall we attach midget to the name too? Would that make you feel better?" Ichigo pressed on further as Rukia's walk quickened.

"Get away, you sicko! That's just really gross, even for you!"

"But, sweetheart!" Before long Rukia was running toward the dorm. Which only made Ichigo the cat, chasing his mouse.

"Oh, what is this a nice run under the stars! How romantic! He's even calling you sweetheart! You're a lucky girl, Rukia!"

"What the hell, Urahara?" Ichigo and Rukia managed to breathe out as they put a halt on their run to look at the man who was previously running beside them. Urahara smiled at them, tipping his trademark hat at them as he stopped running.

"You two should be glad I'm here! I'm not going to be here for a few days, so I wanted to give you guys your next mission!" Urahara exclaimed happily.

"Where are you going? Did you finally knock up Yoruichi and she's finally suing you for impregnating her?" Ichigo threw out, making Urahara and Rukia look at him with a strange look.

"Where the hell did you even come up with that scenario? How does your brain even work?" Rukia asked, shaking her head, feeling sorry for the him. No one should have to be that dumb, but it looks like they are.

"I don't know, just thought of that now," Ichigo told them with a shrug.

Urahara laughed lightly, "You've always had such a creative imagination. Well, no, I'm attending a conference with another school's counselor is all. Anyway, as for your next mission…"

"Oh please let it not be anything weird." Rukia prayed, folding her hands and wishing for a good outcome.

"Oh please let it be weird." Ichigo copied Rukia, wishing for the opposite, which only earned him a glare, "You're not helping."

"I'm helping myself." Ichigo told her arrogantly.

"Good job, Ichigo! You win! Since Ichigo's kendo match is this week and guess who's going to go out there and support him!" Urahara cheered in his sing-song voice.

"You are." Rukia told him, plainly.

"Not me! You are! You're going to look so cute as Ichigo's cheerleader!"

/

Hooray! Finally done! I hope this was alright and if it's not, I'm really sorry! Like how I'm sorry for my grammar! I hope you guys still continue to read and review it! Please and thank you! And thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter! They always help, you awesome people!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my fellow readers! The next chapter is here! I'm happy that I finally got to release this within the week that I put up the last chapter! It's my first time in a while to do that! And since, I've been working on this for the week, I hope that there are less mistakes then there usually is! And then I'm sorry if I don't catch all my errors and if the chapter wasn't good! Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews from the last chapter! You guys are so fantastically great! You guys always make me want to write more! I hope that you guys continue to read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 12: Luck

"Rukia! Get your little booty out here! We don't have all day you know! Hey, are you listening to me?"

Rangiku hollered as she banged a tightened fist on the bathroom door. She bit her perfectly glossed lip as she glared at the door as if it were some sort of horrid abomination. She continued to pound the door until the girl in question finally spoke, or rather shrieked.

"Hell no! I don't give a shit about what Urahara wants! I'm not leaving this bathroom!"

Rukia had spent almost every waking hour of the day last week trying to get Urahara to change his mind. Look how far that got her. She had been reduced to locking herself in a restroom stall. She told him that she'd rather spit shine Ichigo's shoes than help inflate his already mountain sized ego. Unfortunately, Urahara wouldn't budge. He just chuckled and told her she had to or else he'd prevent her from competing in her cooking competition. He'd be out of town, but he still would keep an eye on her. That creep.

Anyone standing next to Rangiku would be able to feel the radiating angry that transferred into the air as she stopped banging the door and switched to tapping her long hot pink polished nails on its wooden surface. In fact, Momo could feel all that hot air blowing on to her as she stood on the sideline to allow Rangiku a turn at persuading Rukia to come out. Momo anxiously looked at the watch on her thin wrist. It wasn't going to be long before the kendo match would commence.

It was Momo's turn before Rangiku decided to blow a hole in the piece of wood, "Rukia?"

"What?"

"It would be nice if you came out," Momo said softly, an open palm pressing against the door.

"No," Was the very stern answer she received.

"Why?"

"Because I look more stupid than the feathers sticking out of Yumichika's eyebrows!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Somehow, the latter's voice seemed to have seeped through the entrance of the restroom.

Rangiku's eyebrow twitched at the sudden intrusion as she stormed toward the entrance. As soon as she laid eyes on the man leaning against the frame of the bathroom, she slammed her hand on the door, "This is the ladies' room! Can't you read?"

Yumichika raised his eyes at the gold colored plate tacked to the door and allowed his eyes to slowly drift to the busty blonde in front of him, "I can read quite well, thank you. But, as you can see, I am clearly not inside," he gestured his hand to the entrance, "the facility of this restroom."

"I can't take this anymore!" Rangiku moved her other hand to her head to pinch the sides of her temples, "Why are you here?"

Yumichika smirked, "My, someone's PMSing. You should really get that checked out. You might want something strong like a prescription," he flipped his stick straight hair, "anyway, the captain is waiting for his toy."

"Well you can tell your captain, I'm not coming out!" Rukia screeched, banging, most likely her head, against the door of her stall.

"Tsk tsk," Yumichika waved a finger delicately in the air, "that is not going to do. How unbeautiful. Disobedience is an ugly trait."

"I'm not his dog!"

"I never said you were his dog. I just simply stated that disobedience doesn't look good."

There was another bang coming from her stall before Yumichika chuckled to himself.

"Please won't you come out, Rukia? I'm sure you look so adorable in your uniform! I'd love to see it!" Momo cooed wishfully.

"Nope. But, you are welcomed to wear it instead." Rukia stated plainly.

Momo ever so slightly puffed her cheeks up, her tone still sweet though, "I didn't want to say this out loud, well not in public really, but," Momo leaned closer to the door, "I think I just got my monthly gift from Mother Nature and I think it may be leaking. Can you check?"

Rukia, who heard Momo's statement, quickly shot her previously closed eyes open as she remembered that Momo had chosen to wear a white bottom to today's match. And just like that Rukia slammed the bathroom stall opened, ran out, and turned Momo around.

"I don't see anything. Why would you wear white today? You have to be more careful." Rukia observed. But, Momo already finished her period a few days ago and was free of the womanly mess for a month before Mother Nature decided to visit her again. Then as the realization hit her, her eyebrow twitched, "I really don't like you right now."

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but it was the only way you would come out." Momo giggled, her face red with embarrassment at the blunt statement she had to make on the behalf of Ichigo's sake, "But, you really do look adorable, Rukia."

"Shit. I'm going back in." Swore Rukia as she attempted to bolt to the stall, yet, she was too slow compared to Rangiku's impatient hands. How she was able to make her way from the entrance of the entrance to Rukia, one would never know. Rangiku locked Rukia's small arms in back of her as she smiled wickedly down at her captive.

"Good girl, Rukia. Now, come on. Let's go show the captain before I bust that fleshy mass of organ in my skull called my brain."

"No! You can't make me! Let me go!" Rukia yelled fruitlessly at her trader of a best friend that would just so easily throw her away to the hungry dogs outside of her safe haven. No matter how much she fidgeted, she wasn't going to break free of Rangiku's hold, especially when her manicured nails were threatening to break skin.

She pushed Rukia to the entrance as Yumichika gave her a once over, appraising her like a fine diamond, "I think he's going to like what he sees. I better go get the tissues ready for his ugly massive nosebleed."

"Fuck you, Bird Brain! Let me go! Tell that damned strawberry he can go fuck himself!" She roared, practically kicking and screaming as her feet left the tiled restroom and began to be dragged on the glossy surface of the Kasazaki gymnasium, more like stadium with its ample amount of seats in the audience, its perfectly glossy white and beige floors, not a scratch or smudge on it. Rukia could see the hundreds of people already sitting in the stands, some were still seeping through the entrances of the gym.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what he'll be doing when he gets back to his dorm tonight. And please, Bird Brain is a very ugly word, so please refrain from calling me that."

The calmness he had while talking to Rukia made her want to pluck his eyebrows, stuff him with vegetables and throw him into an oven to roast. It would be a Yumichicken dinner tonight. Rukia's eyes desperately searched for a way out, trying to escape before Ichigo even laid eyes on her. This was worse than capital punishment and having to see Orihime visit her the week before combined. She'd take seeing Orihime and legal execution any day. Nothing just couldn't compare to having to 'cheer' for Ichigo. The thought of cheering made her cringe.

Cheering was for the people in the stands that were so excited about getting to see grown men beat the crap out of each other with sticks all day. Cheering was for people in the stands that cared so much about kendo that you could practically see an entire kendo game being reflected in their eyeballs 24/7 365 day out of the year, those hard core nerds. And then cheering was for the hard core freaks in the stands that had bright girlish banners in hand with millions upon millions of pictures of Ichigo Kurosaki plastered all over their shirts, pants, bags, banners, and a few other unmentionable things that his face could be printed on.

Rukia let out a loud groan. She didn't want to be coupled up with those crazy freaks that were screaming for Ichigo's undying love and body. She in particular had never been to one of Ichigo's kendo matches, practices maybe, but never a real match. And if a match was anything like his practices, she'd rather go home right now. If she wanted to watch a 'match,' she'd watch his practices. She just didn't see the game or man everyone else was seeing.

"Look! There they are!" Rangiku yelled over the chatter and noise from every other person in the gym.

Rukia's eyes widened as Rangiku pushed her forward, out of the barricade of the seating, on to the floor where Ichigo and his team were talking. Ichigo's orange hair made him stick out like a sore thumb, his back was turned away from her, thankfully, as he spoke with Shuuhei and Ikkaku. She could feel the nervous sweat drip down her neck as she was pushed closer and closer to him.

"Yoohoo! Boys! Look what I caught!" Rangiku called out, capturing Shuuhei and Ikkaku's attention. They looked at her and a wide grin spread across Ikkaku's face as he pointed at her, capturing Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo turned around achingly slow as Rangiku stopped pushing her forward, yet still keeping a tight hold on her arms. When Ichigo's amber eyes laid themselves on her, they widened as slowly as he turned around. Rukia gritted her teeth roughly together as he looked at her without blinking, like he was in his own little perverted world. She saw his mouth part considerably as he continued to stare at her as if they were in a never-ending staring contest.

Ichigo was outright stunned. So stunned it was hard for him to even think. All he could do was stare. Stare at the petite woman whose arms were being pinned by her friend. Stare at the rather tight fitting sleeveless black top with white strips decorating the V-neck design. Stare at the way it just cut off slightly above her ribcage, showcasing the ivory skin of her flat, toned stomach. Stare at the way the short white rimmed black mini skirt settled on her hips gently, its length barely reaching the middle of her smooth thighs. But, he couldn't decide what was more starling though, the fact that Rukia's raven locks were tied in up in pigtails kept together with black and white ribbon bows or the fact there was a strawberry stitched to the front of the top with the words, "is #1," coming after it.

"Hey Ichi, I think you got a little drool there! Let me get that for you!"

Grimmjow's snickering voice snapped Ichigo from his trance, especially when he had proceeded to use a tissue to wipe the 'nonexistent' drool from his open mouth. Ichigo instantly swatted his hand away and glared at the man before righteously stating, "Fuck you! I don't see anything to drool over because it definitely wouldn't be over some ugly midget."

Rukia's eyebrows twitched viciously as her eyes narrowed deeply at the man who outright told her that she was ugly for the umpteenth time in his life time, even in cheerleader get up. She had to say, she hated the outfit, but she never really thought her body as ugly and actually was quite happy with her appearance, minus the outfit.

"Ha? I put on this ridiculously outfit and you have to further my pain with your rude remarks? Why don't you wear this and we'll see how it is." Rukia sneered, lifting the skirt for emphasizes, missing the way that Ichigo's eyes followed every move she made.

"Nah, I'm fine with you in it." Ichigo said, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand as he tried to avoid her eyes, or rather her outfit.

Rangiku's eyes narrowed at the man as she from out of nowhere, popped up in front of him and grabbing his nose roughly, "Listen Buddy, I spent the pass a hundred hours trying to get that girl," she pointed at Rukia, "to wear that sexy ass cheerleading outfit! You better compliment her!" You could practically see the burning flames in her pretty grey eyes.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't care!" Ichigo argued, trying to wiggle free of her grip, but she pulled his nose harder.

"My insides are falling out in a huge bloody mess right now! Are you seriously telling me that you are not going to listen to me?" Rangiku gave his nose a tug every word she spoke, a maniacal grin spreading across her face.

Ichigo could feel himself start to sweat from rage known as Rangiku. Sure, he knew girls got there 'monthly gifts' hell, he had two sisters. There were times when he knew to stay out of their way. Far away.

"Umm, Rukia…" Ichigo gulped loudly.

Rukia's foot began to tap as she crossed her arms over her small chest, "Yes?"

He gulped again, this time feeling his face grow hot, "Rukia, you, uhh look…"

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Everyone's attention turned to the origin of the squeaking voice. Of course, it couldn't be anyone other than Orihime Inoue. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the young woman in her low cut pink tank top weakly covered by a cardigan, the bottom half covered with the concrete barrier between the court and the audience, a large cheerful smile plastered to her face.

"Why are you here, Orihime?" Rukia asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, hello, Rukia! It's so nice to see you!" Orihime's sugary tone made Rukia cringe, "I'm here to see Ichigo compete! This is my first kendo match!"

Everyone turned to Ichigo whose face was only as blank as a clean sheet of paper, "Who are you? I think we met, did we?" Question marks were almost visibly seen popping around his clueless face.

"Kurosaki-kun! You're so funny! We met just last week!" Orihime giggled, waving her hand to him.

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Oh, I know you!"

"No, he doesn't." Rukia said simply. Ichigo glared at her, "Yes, I do! I'm not that bad with names! She's Omamiya!" Somewhere there was a tumbleweed about to roll in anytime. Rukia sighed, names and faces were never Ichigo's cup of tea. Most of the time after seeing people once, twice, he hardly ever got their name right.

"What? You really are funny, Kurosaki-kun! I'm Orihime Inoue! Don't you remember?" Rukia could see Orihime start to sweat from what she guessed was her own embarrassment as she started to giggle again. She was mad alright, how could anyone forget her name? It wasn't even possible, Orihime was going to make sure that he didn't forget. She took a deep breath. He probably just didn't hear the first time.

"Not really, he has the inability to remember anyone's name by the second time he meets them. He just can't." Rukia shrugged.

Momo patted Rukia's shoulder, "Yes, he can! He knew Rukia's name right odd the bat, didn't he?"

Rukia made a humming sound, "Did he?"

"Yeah, I was there. We were at the fountain at the eastern courtyard, he came up to you and called you the Kuchiki Midget! Remember Rangiku," Momo elbowed Rangiku gently, "we asked if he knew her name and he said it was Rukia Midget Kuchiki! And it was only your second meeting!"

Rukia hummed again. Had he really remembered her name by only their second meeting? She remembered that day clearly. It had been about four days after their first meeting, she remembered because that had been the day he called her that and she dipped her hand in the fountain and effectively splashed him with water. "Actually, I guess he did. I guess he isn't that stupid, but that was probably a once in a life time thing for him." Rukia concluded with a nod.

"It was a once in a life time thing. How could I ever forget someone as short as her?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at her as she glared at the man.

"At least my hair isn't orange."

"You're just jealous your hair isn't."

"I am perfectly fine with my plain old black hair." Rukia said as she twirled her fingers through the silky strands of her pigtails.

"Kurosaki-kun! I like your hair! I think it looks great for dyed hair! How do you keep the color so vibrant?" Orihime butt in. When was she going to learn? Butting into an argument and saying Ichigo dyed his hair? Huge mistake.

"My-"

"That's his natural hair color." Rukia had cut off Ichigo before he could even say anything about his hair color. It wasn't that she was trying to help him, but she knew that Ichigo had a complex when people made the accusation that he colored his hair.

Orihime stared at her in disbelief. That was his real hair color? She was always under the impression that he bleached it. Looks like she was wrong, but that only made him so much yummier.

"Seriously, Kurosaki-kun! I'm so sorry! Your hair is just so perfect, I never thought it to be actually colored like that! It really is amazing!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Thanks, I guess?"

"The kendo match between Seireitei University and Kasazaki College will soon begin. Participants please move to the center court."

The voice over the intercom announced. The gym filled with louder voices as everyone started moving to their seats. The match was going to start soon and Rukia had no choice, but to start cheering. She groaned loudly.

"Come on, Rukia. It isn't that bad! Here, I have your pompoms!" Momo told her encouragingly as she pulled a pair of black and white foil pompoms from her bag. She pushed them into Rukia's hands and smiled, "Have fun! We support you all the way! We'll be right in back of you!" Momo then started to direct Rangiku, who had now changed moves yet again. This time she was in the corner of the conversation square, crying about how she hurt Ichigo's nose. Her moods were just everywhere today. Momo ushered Yumichika and Grimmjow to sit with them as well as Orihime. Orihime surprisingly went, but not before wishing Ichigo good luck, earning only a simple nod and 'thank you.'

"We'll meet you there, Ichigo." One of the kendo members that would be participating in today's match said as he, another member, Shuuhei, and Ikkaku walked to the center court, leaving Ichigo alone with Rukia.

"Well the pompoms look good. Make sure you cheer nice and loud." Ichigo teased, his amber eyes glimmering with mischievously. He was going to enjoy this as much as he could. It's not every day you can see the Kuchiki princess as a cheerleader.

Rukia shoved the pompoms in his face, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I'll only cheer nice and loud for you!" Her tone was sweet and overly sugary as she gave him a big smile. Time to break her out of that.

"Do I get a 'little reward' for winning today?"

"Fuck you, Captain Kurosaki." Rukia's voice instantly changed to the tone Ichigo knew well.

"That's much better. You can stay on the bench if you like cause I got to go, they're just going to go on about rule for a while, so you just begin building energy for cheering." Ichigo smiled, gesturing to the bench only a foot away from them that held his duffle and towel.

Rukia's eyes traveled to the bench, "Whatever." She pushed over his duffle a little, sat down and crossed her smooth legs over each other. The match would be a little harder to win today, but it was worth it.

Ichigo turned to leave, "See you, Rukia."

"Yeah," Rukia replied, yet she still had more to say, "but, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck." She gave him a small smile, her bright purple eyes glittering from the gym lighting.

Ichigo blinked twice, trying to register her words. They were strange words coming from her. Sure, he had heard those words a million times, but coming from Rukia, it was different. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks."

With that, he turned his back and strode off to the center of the gym, feeling a little lighter than usual.

/

Finally done! I hope this was alright with everyone! And just to say, I don't hate Orihime, but you know! Anyway, I'm sorry if the chapter was bad and for the grammar errors I didn't catch! I tried fixing the grammar this time, so maybe it'll be a little less filled with errors! Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter and I hope that you guys continue to read and review the story! Please and thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Well hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! You could say I had a writer's block, homework, and being mad at FFN for their policy on M rated stories. Terrible, they need to get over their policy. I was going crazy over it, angry for days and still angry. I think we've seen worse things through cable. Anyway, hehe, I don't want to rant! So, thank you guys super mega much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys really are super mega fantastic! We finally made it to 103 reviews! Which is even better! Gosh, I can't thank you guys enough! Thank you so much everyone! I hope this chapter is alright, I'm really sorry for the grammar and if the chapter was bad! I still hope that you guys still read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 13: Control

"Give me an S, E, I, R, E, I, T, E, I! What's that spell? We're fucking losing!"

Rukia swore, trying her very 'best' in cheering for her school, but honestly, it was not looking good. Kasazaki, the opponents were up by two, while Seireitei had yet to win one point. One more point and Seireitei wouldn't be making championships. Rukia waved her black and white pompoms in the air, trying to muster some cheering spirit from them, but it wasn't working.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia! Shuuhei and Ikkaku will win, so the match will all rely on the captains' match! You can do it, Seireitei!" Rangiku cheered loudly from behind, her chest jiggling with ever movement she made as she pumped her fists in the air.

"Yeah because Shuuhei always…" Rukia began sarcastically until Shuuhei nearly knocked his opponent out, "wins. Whatever, it was a lucky shot."

"I agree. The only time he gets lucky shots is when he taps that." Grimmjow remarked, pointing a thumb at Rangiku.

She smiled at him wickedly, putting the man in a mini head lock, "I don't remember ever letting him tap 'this.'" She used her hand to gesture to her body, before releasing Grimmjow as he scowled at her, cursed her, and went back to watching Ikkaku have fun with his opponent.

Rukia rolled her eyes and returned them back to the match. She could already see Ichigo starting to tie a white towel over his fiery hair. She wished that she could have seen the front of his face just to get the full view of how dumb he looked, like a little old lady, just not as cute as one.

She watched as Ikkaku and his opponent stood at once and the match began. It was just like Ikkaku to rush into the fight and unleashing an onslaught of attacks on the other man and she had to admit, she felt sorry for the guy. With brute force coming from Ikkaku, he'd have no chance. Hell the opponent's kendo cries were sounding more like whimpers and pure crying than anything else.

Within minutes, Ikkaku became victorious at the raise of the black flag and his opponent ran back to his seat and hid behind a teammate. "Is there no one that wants to fight me? Come on! I'm still itchin' for another fight! Challenge me, you little group of pansies!" Ikkaku barked viciously at no one in particular. He raised his wooden sword in the air and began pointing at people to fight him. Rukia could've sworn there was a rule against such an outburst and trash-talking, but ignored the thought as she began waving her pompoms again, seeing that Ichigo had stood up.

She stared at his rather large back as he tugged Ikkaku off the floor, his eyes dropped down as he his lips moved slowly as if he were sighing out every word.

"You know you can't do that, man. You do this every time, you're lucky they haven't disqualified us yet." Ichigo sighed as he tugged on Ikkaku's arm and sat him on his pillow seat like a five year being put on the side for time out.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if they'd stop being girls and fight me!" Ikkaku huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They did. You won and they lost, that's all you're fighting for today's match. If you want to fight, go can fight with Grimmjow or something."

Ikkaku rubbed at his chin, "You know, I might just do that. Make sure to keep the first aid kit nearby. I'm up for a good fist fight!"

"Alright. Now be a good boy and sit there quietly." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, daddy. Beat that pansy of a captain dead!" Ikkaku feigned innocence, but was quickly covered by his last statement. One could practically see the bulging nerves of his shiny bald head along with the repeated twitching of his eyes. He was just as much as a fighting machine as Kenpachi Zaraki.

Ichigo gave him a quick nod and walked off to the final match. The match that would decide on who would be going to the championships. He inhaled and exhaled sharply as he sat across from his pink haired component, who gave him a creepy Cheshire cat grin.

"We finally meet, Captain Kurosaki. I've been wanting to beat you for a while." The captain said, his grin never leaving his face.

"I wish I could say the same, but I really haven't been wanting to beat you." Ichigo answered calmly.

The man raised an eyebrow, "How could you not want to beat me? I'm about to wipe the floor with your ass and then ship your body off to my lab, so I can dissect your body and place all your organs in tiny specimen jars. You should at least be scared of me."

"Is trash talking your way of intimidating? Sorry to tell you this, but it isn't going to work. I'm not the least bit scared, you creepy. Maybe you should meet the science professor at Seireitei, you guys might get along." Ichigo stated, watching the way his opponent went ridged ever so slightly, effectively hitting a nerve. Professor Kurotsuchi would have so much fun running test on this man just because it was a fresh body.

"Don't bring that bastard into this conversation! He does not know the real meaning of science! He is an imbecilic!" Ichigo could see the spit coming from his mouth, instantly glad that he didn't have to sit too close to him.

"Sure, I don't know who you really are or what your problem with him is, but try to leave him out of this match. I'd rather not have to fight for my mutant professor."

"Well how about we fight for your woman?" That had gotten Ichigo's attention as he watched the pink haired captain's small eyes through the frames of his silver glasses maneuver to the bench on the floor. He saw Rukia sitting on the bench, her legs crossed as she sucked down a water bottle. It was Ichigo's turn to stiffen, which went unnoticed by the other man.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Well I must admit, I'm really not into women, but I could always make an exception." The last word having more emphasis and snake like slither to it.

"I don't follow." Ichigo answered through gritted teeth, his hands tightening on the legs of his hakama pants.

"Well, you know-"

"Are we ready here? We're ready to begin the final match." The referee final stepped in between the two, his eyes darting between them suspiciously. Trash talking wasn't looked upon well when it was on the floor of a kendo match.

"Yes, sir. Shall we get started, Captain?" The other captain smirked with new found confidence that he might have Captain Kurosaki served on a nice shiny petri dish.

Not trusting his mouth to reply. Ichigo simply nodded, his amber eyes set in the stone on the slithery man.

The referee nodded, "Alright. The match between home Captain Szayel Aporro Granz and visitor Captain Ichigo Kurosaki will soon begin. Get into position."

The referee walked off a safe distance, like the other two referees that had graced the floor with their white and black flags. Ichigo and Szayel got up and bowed to each other, even with their eyes hidden partially by the head gear, they were still staring each other down. The crowd began to cheer and scream when the two men squatted at the white tape on the floor, holding their shinai to each other. Then those two were at each other like there was no tomorrow.

They attacked each other with brutish force and cheetah like speed, pouncing on each other then jumping back when no one was letting up. It was one smash of the shinai after another smash, to a point that shards of the bamboo shards were flying off in all directions. When they got close to each other, their helmets almost touching, which was great talking time.

"Your cheerleader over there is quite a pretty specimen of woman, isn't she?" Szayel gritted, pushing hard on Ichigo's shinai.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Ichigo replied, matching Szayel's strength and going beyond a few seconds later, pushing the man back and pouncing on him again.

"Well it's kind of hard when all I can think about is, well you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Well, doing things with her. A little this, a little that, and maybe some of that." Ichigo could see the man lick his grotesque lips, sending him over the edge. Ichigo unleashed an onslaught of attacks, yet Szayel was the one getting the point, hitting him on the wrist.

The referees raised their white flags, showing that Kasazaki had the first point of the captain match. Rukia lowered her pompoms as she watched the match closely. She had to admit that when the first started going at it, she was intrigued by the force and speed, things to such a degree that she hadn't seen during Ichigo's practice. But, she didn't believe that Kasazaki's captain was any better than Ichigo, and it was almost surprising to see the man with the first point. One more point and Ichigo would lose. She'd have to push it and cheer louder if she wanted him to win.

"Come on, Ichigo! You can take him on! Let's go Strawberry! Let's go!" Rukia cheered loud enough for the said fruit to hear. If she didn't know, she would have guessed him to be smirking at the fact that she was cheering for him, something she never did.

"That guy got under Ichigo's skin." Renji stated simply, watching the game intently, he hardly even blinked.

"What are you talking about? Ichigo sensing radar or something?" Rangiku asked, looking between the pineapple haired man and the match.

"Not really," Renji waved the radar part off, "Ichigo's moves are getting sloppy. He's more open to attacks. Hell, even I could hit him in that state. That bastard said something to piss him off."

"Really?" Rangiku asked leaning forward trying to see what Renji saw, but alas, all she saw was one ugly man go after one hot man in the middle of a wooden floor.

"Anyone could see what their talking about out there, only dumbasses can't see it." Grimmjow said, his tone rough, yet it was more slow and daze-like.

"I'm sorry for being a dumbass. I thought you don't care about this sort of thing. Wanna explain to the rest of us 'dumbasses'?" Rangiku sneered.

"I don't care. Caring is for pussies. Their talking about that little cheerleader." Grimmjow pointed to the only little cheerleader they knew, the one standing in front of them.

"Screw that." Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"Believe what you want, Girlie. I'm saying it's about you. You can tell by the way they keep looking over here. Strawberry isn't fucking fighting to win, he's fighting to block that guy's vision from reaching you. That freak is probably saying some sex filled comments about you too. " Bluntness was the only thing that ever left that man's mouth.

"Eww. That's gross. Please don't go any further." Rukia pleaded, watching the way that she could only see Ichigo's back. The way that she hardly saw the Szayel guy's helmet looking to see what was beyond Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo! Quit your blocking and fight like the man I know! Get your damn head out of the clouds and beat him down!" Rukia yelled, trying to shake Ichigo out of his sloppy state. She watched him straighten, go in for the kill, block, and return with a swooping attack to Szayel's body like it was nothing.

The referees held their black flags in the air, signaling for the point going to Seireitei. The crowd went crazy over Ichigo's comeback, cheering for their favorite captain. "Oh Rukia! He heard you!" Momo gushed loudly, giggling to herself.

"I doubt it. The crowd in here is too loud for him to hear."

"Your girl cheers quite loudly, doesn't she? You were lucky that one time, but you won't be lucky again. And then I'll have her all to myse-" And just like that with one thrust to the throat, Szayel couldn't finish is sick statement and flew down to the ground.

The black flags went into the air, finally signaling for Seireitei's final win. The gymnasium erupted into a volcano of nonstop cheering, banners, paper confetti, and other unmentionables flying into the air. Rukia clapped with her pompoms, a wide grin spread across her face, there was even a slight bounce to her body.

"He won! He won!"

"Happy that _he _won Rukia?" Rangiku smiled wickedly at the petite girl, making her correct herself.

"Are you deaf? I said_ we _won. _We_ as in Seireitei won."

"Mmhmm. Sure, I heard wrong. Yay for Seireitei!" Rangiku began cheering again to watch as both teams bowed to each other and the announcement that Seireitei University would be going to the championships was made. The cheering went on even as both teams went back to their bench headquarters. Even Ichigo made a beeline to the bench. More like a beeline to his duffel.

"Wear and we won't have a problem. I'm ignoring anything you say about this matter." Ichigo said bluntly, pulling a crisp white button down out, and throwing it over Rukia's shoulders.

"What? You can't do that!" Rukia nearly screeched at the man as he took a towel from his bag and began to wipe the sweat dripping down his face.

"Told you."

"Nobody asked for your comment, Grimmy!" Rukia spun her head to glare at the man, who just whistled into the air. She turned back around and began to move her hands to the shirt only for Ichigo to catch her hands.

"Just keep it there, will you? You've had my jacket before, you can handle that." Ichigo told her, she could almost hear the faintest sound of pleading in his voice that made her roll her eyes and yank her hands from his grasps.

"Fine." Grimmjow and Renji comments fresh in her mind.

"Congratulations on winning, Ichigo! I knew you would win! You looked _so_ great out there!" Orihime gushed, leaning over the stone barrier, her chest spilling over the sides. She gave him a smile that had been laced with a lusty undertone as she practically undressed the man with her eyes.

"Umm thanks Orika?" Ichigo said not necessarily paying attention to her. Orihime puffed up her cheeks and leaned forward more.

"Oh you silly it's Hime! Orihim-"

"Watch out!" Before Orihime had been able to finish, she leaned a bit too much forward and could have come in contact with the hard ground. Instead, having her arm grabbed before falling seemed the better choice. She breathed heavily and looked up at her savior.

"Are you alright?" The young man on her arm sported thin glasses with his dark midnight hair as he looked down at her, worry creased in his forehead.

"Hey, Uryuu. You came! I thought you had some doctor meeting thing!" Ichigo inquired, startled at his friend's sudden arrival.

"It got finished earlier than expected. I came to see if you got your behind handed to you." Uryuu answered pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his glasses.

"Don't be silly! Ichigo would never get beaten!" Orihime butt in again, pulling herself up from the barrier. "Oh, and thank you for saving me." She had secretly been somewhat angry that it hadn't been Ichigo to be the one to save her, but at that point, anyone was better than falling flat on her face in front of him.

"You're welcome," Uryuu nodded, "And he loses periodically whether it be in kendo or not."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, opening the cap of his water bottle, "Thanks."

"Uryuu has a point, Strawberry. You lose quite a bit to, for example, me." Rukia smirked, snatching his water from his hands and brining the plastic to her lips.

"Hey! That was mine!" Ichigo argued, glaring at the thief.

She held it up to him, "Do you want it back?"

Rukia had been the only to miss the coloring of his ears, "No! You have germs!"

"That's what I thought." She took a swig of water, swallowing it happily, teasing the man she had stolen the bottle from.

"Come on, Ichigo! You know you want that bottle! Take it!" Rangiku pressed, throwing her arm over Shuuhei's shoulder. She had long got up to congratulate the team, Momo, Renji, and Grimmjow had done the same. They'd soon make their rounds to Ichigo. And really, he could have waited on Renji and Grimmjow.

"I'm not thirsty." Ichigo answered simply, looking the other way.

"Yeah, Ichigo. It is important to stay hydrated especially after a match." Uryuu smirked, his glasses gleaming with the same amount of mischief that shined through Rangiku's eyes. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who held the water to him and then brought it to her lips again. Suddenly, his mouth felt dry.

"Here, Ichigo! A brand new water bottle!" Orihime pushed the bottle in his hands and he graciously took it, ripping the cap off and sucking down the water.

"Thanks! I needed that!" He thanked her, almost finished with the bottle. Rangiku gave Orihime a hard look, while Rukia and Uryuu simply shrugged.

"Congratulations, Berryhead! Let's go down some nice glasses of alcohol and see how fucked we can get! First one to puke out their guts first, wins!" Grimmjow came around, punching Ichigo in the arm.

"I'm good. You know I don't drink."

"Sure, you do! You always do!"

"I think you're talking about yourself. I drink maybe two drinks. It's either Uryuu or I that have to usually drag everyone's ass back to their dorm! I hate when you get drunk!" Ichigo yelled, remembering about Grimmjow's drunken state. Drinking made him a lusty drunk and that wasn't pretty.

The blueberry man shrugged, "You're right! Then we'll all get fucked and you can drag! Be gentle, these jeans are new."

"Drag you to a dumpster sounds pretty damn good." Ichigo said quietly.

"You say something?" He eyes him suspiciously.

"Nope, nothing." Ichigo told him, losing eye contact. Getting into fights right after matches was just not his thing, so he changed people.

"What are you going to do, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at him, "Nothing, really. I don't drink, so I probably won't go with this little love fest."

"Aww, Rukia! You have to go!" Rangiku whined, attaching herself to her.

"Are you kidding? I have to get ready for when you come back with a hangover." Rukia rolled her eyes, even with a smile on her face.

"I swear, you and Ichigo need to get out more. I know! Why don't you guys have a drinking contest?" Rangiku said enthusiastically as she grasped Rukia's hands begging her to come with them.

"That sounds good. Since you guys battle it out every way possible, drinking should be just as fun." Renji came in as he started pushing Ichigo.

"Hell no. I refuse to drink for your enjoyment." Ichigo stomped his foot on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Scared?" Rukia inquired, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Not at all."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem drinking with me then."

"I have many problems drinking with you." Ichigo told her roughly.

"Like?"

Ichigo thought for a while, "I don't drink."

"Really? I heard you out drank Renji once." Renji was known to be good at drinking, one of the best, but even he couldn't handle the amount Ichigo had.

"So? Lots of people can out drink Renji."

"No, they can't. What are you afraid of, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, wanting to know the reason why he wouldn't drink with her.

"Whatever! I'll do it!" Ichigo finally gave in angrily, which still earned cheering from his team and friends as they pushed him out of the gymnasium and to the school's bar. He looked at Rukia once more, his shirt was large on her, which worked did wonders for they wondering eyes of perverts. But, even with the shirt, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_I'm afraid of losing control._

/

Yes! Finally done! And I told myself I would do my homework, what a lie that was! This was a lot more fun! Anyway, I'm sorry for the grammar and other problems with this! I still hope it's okay! Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter and helping us make 103 reviews! You guys are seriously great and I hope you continue to read and review this! Please and thank you! Super thank you everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are so great! You guys are always the best, so thank you for everything! I hope this chapter is alright, I'm sorry for the grammar and if it was bad, but I hope it's okay! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review this story! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 14: Pounding

"Oh man! You can just smell the booze, sweat, and desperation of the place! I love Friday nights!"

Rangiku squealed as she threw open the wooden doors of the university bar. The booze crazed followers almost ran for the bar as soon as they stepped onto the tiled floors. The walls of the bar pounded mercilessly from the loud techno music, colorful strobe lights lit up the otherwise dark room as students on the dance floor grinded on each other as sweat dripped from their bodies and onto their partner or partners. There were small groups of students surrounding tables, booths, and the bar itself downing almost every alcoholic beverage imaginable. It usually wasn't as crazy given any other day of the week, but Friday and Saturday nights were always the worst when it came to the amount of booze and students.

Ichigo's friends plus his kendo team headed straight for the bar and started debating on what to pour down their throats while Ichigo and Rukia trailed behind them, pulling up two stools at the bar.

"Tell me Strawberry, are you ready to lose?" Rukia asked her drinking companion as she rested her head on her hand, staring at him with her large eyes.

"I'm not going to lose, so I really think you shouldn't go up against me." Ichigo urged, still trying to get Rukia to forget about the whole drinking contest. She'd be way better off at her dorm doing whatever she usually does on a Friday night. He didn't know how much Rukia could handle and judging by her size, it wouldn't take her long before she stumbled out of the room and hurled the contents of her stomach in a trashcan.

"I'm small, sure, but I can handle my alcohol well." Rukia countered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Sure, you can, but don't blame me if I have to drag you out of here."

"Trust me, when this love fest gets over with, you're going to have plenty of others to drag out of here, so don't worry about me." Rukia gestured with her thumb to the men in back of her currently at shots of their own. She saw Rangiku flirting with the bartender, pointing at the two of them and in no time a line of shots were in front of them.

"Here you two are! Shots of one of the best bottles of vodka in the room! I'll be back to see you two in a bit!" Rangiku cheered, taking a sip of what was probably a persimmon martini and strutted toward the dance floor to grind up on Shuuhei, who looked like he couldn't have been more happy.

"Thanks Rangiku, it's perfect. You don't mind vodka, right Ichigo?" Rukia asked, picking up one of the little shot glasses and placing it in front of him. Ichigo took it and with the throw back of his head, gulped the bitter liquid down.

"It's fine." Ichigo grabbed a glass and pushed it in front of her. She took it and gulped it down like it was water. She passed him another, "It's not bad. Don't pass out too fast, alright?"

"Follow your own advice. I told you I won't have that problem." He took another shot.

"If you say so." Rukia shrugged, taking the shot Ichigo placed in front of her again.

The exchange of shots lasted for some time, both of them had acted like it was nothing, but Ichigo knew better. He could already see his companion start to sway a little in her seat on her eighth shot. Ichigo on the other hand was as doing well, all he could feel at the moment was the happy, warm feeling that spread throughout his body. He knew he could do over twenty or so shots, but she wouldn't last too long and quite frankly he didn't want her to. Hell, she hadn't even noticed that he was already on his fifteenth.

"Do you want water? We can take a break if you want." Ichigo told her when he saw his shirt slip down from her shoulder and she didn't bother to fix it.

"No, I do not want any water, you berry," Rukia slurred, "But, come on I like this song." She said jumping down from her stool and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, listening to boom of the stereos in the room. Rukia pulled on him.

"Dance with me, Ichigo."

And that is when the said man concluded that the Princess Kuchiki could only handle eight shots before she went completely went crazy and asked him, of all people, to dance. There was no way he was going to dance with her at this point, in fact taken her back to her dorm seemed more fitting.

"No way, just sit back down and I'll get you some water." Ichigo ordered, but she shook her head and pulled on his arm again.

"Ichigoooo, please." Then she began to whine by drawling out his name. Definitely no more alcohol for her.

"No." Was his stiff answer.

Except Rukia wasn't going to take no for an answer. She moved her hand from the spot on his arm to his shoulder and then achingly slow until she had both her arms wrapped around his neck. She leveled their eyes and Ichigo could see they were half-lidded and sultry from the alcohol, he could feel her warm breath sweep over his lips, "Please."

"Fuck." Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing himself when he whisked Rukia off toward the dance floor. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he needed some relief and fast.

As soon as they found space, Rukia pressed the palms of her hands to Ichigo's chest while his hands traveled to her slim hips that were covered by that short, _short _skirt and was about to press them together until Rukia pushed them together on her own. As much as Ichigo wanted to get off that dance floor to prevent himself from losing control, when she did that, he just couldn't move. And when she looked up at him through her dark lashes, smiled, and proceeded to grind herself onto him, he nearly lost it as he followed the roll of her hips.

They moved with each other with every beat of the stereo and their hearts. Rukia relentlessly rolled her hips on to him whether it be front to front or when she turned around and he started grinding up on her ass. Her hands travelled over his body from around his neck, to his shoulders, chest, and down to cover his hands that gripped her hips. They hardly knew anyone was around them, let alone watching them.

Orihime watched the way those were practically having sex on top of the dance floor. Hell, the only separating them wasn't even very much clothing. Half the time, Rukia's skirt was riding up dangerously high as she rocked against Ichigo. And Orihime hated every second of it. Anymore of that and she'd have to intervene and once she was sure Ichigo was intoxicated enough, she'd push Rukia out of the picture, so she could have him to herself. And maybe if he had a few more drinks, he wouldn't notice when she took him to her room. If only he could stop holding her.

"You haven't touched your drink yet. Is something wrong?" The man Orihime recognized as Ichigo's friend with the glasses asked her, gesturing to her untouched cosmopolitan. She gave him the biggest smile she could as she laughed it off, "Oh! Well, I'm just savoring the aroma of it!"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow at her, he knew it was just an excuse. Just seconds before he saw her watching Ichigo and Rukia on the dance floor, but he didn't want to press her. "Is that so? How is it?"

"Well, you can really smell the cranberry and lime! It really is quite pleasing!" Orihime giggled, flipping one of her orange-red locks behind her back, trying not to allow her eyes to travel.

"Is that so?" Uryuu nodded, taking a sip of a glass of pomegranate juice. As everyone's designated dorm dragger, there was no way he could have any alcohol as he looked at all the people that he would have to drag back to their dorms. His back was going to be in a lot of pain by sunrise.

"Yeah, hehehe." Orihime laughed lightly, her eyes finally traveling back to the two on the dance floor. Right now, they were holding on to each other like life depended on it and she felt herself grip the stem of her glass.

Ichigo didn't know how long they had been going at it, but he could positively say he grinded himself into pure bliss. Dancing with Rukia was one of the best feelings he ever had in his life. The way he was mesmerized by her circling hips, the way she would whisper his name, and the way their bodies fit perfectly together was almost mind-boggling. As much as he wanted to dance with her until the sun came up, he knew she was pretty intoxicated. It would be best for the both of them if he took her to her room.

He lowered his lips down to her ear, "Rukia, I think I should take you back to your dorm."

"Why? I don't want to! I want to be with you." Rukia slurred the best she could. She was definitely drunk. It was almost disappointing to hear that because he knew it was only the alcohol talking.

"It's for the best. Let's go." Ichigo stopped rocking on her and he felt a little empty without her warm body, but ignored it. She stumbled backward, almost falling before Ichigo caught her arm and pulled her off the dance floor to Uryuu and that other girl with the orange hair.

"Ichigo! Let's let Rukia rest and you can dance with me!" Orihime exclaimed as soon as he was in hearing distance. Ichigo gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I have to take Rukia back to her dorm," he looked at Uryuu, "do you know where her stuff is?"

Uryuu leaned behind himself and brought up Ichigo's duffel, "I had a feeling this would happen. I put her stuff in your bag."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should have been glad or pissed that Uryuu would ever guess this would happen, but he ultimately grabbed the strap, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Don't come back here." Uryuu told him, giving him a knowing look.

"Just drink you juice! I don't need to hear from you!" Was all Ichigo could argue as he dragged Rukia out of the hot, sweaty bar and out to the refreshing, chilly night air. Ichigo sighed loudly, looking at Rukia who was stumbling over her own feet, almost falling on her face a couple times. He rolled his eyes, if she couldn't handle her alcohol she shouldn't have drank. Before she could fall on her face, he bent down in front of her, making her fall on his back. He wrapped his arms under her smooth thighs and stood up.

"Don't puke on me, Rukia."

"Silly boy!" She slapped the back of his head, "I don't know what that means!" Then erupted into a fit of small giggles, "You dummy, Rukia isn't a word."

"You're screwed up. Let's go before you can't remember your name, oh wait, you don't." Ichigo sighed again as he began the long tread to Rukia's dorm. The entire time she asked him stupid questions like why he had two ears and not one and why his hair was orange. By the time they ended up in front of her door, she had quieted down until he started fishing for the keys.

"Dumb door! Open sesame seed! Why isn't it opening? Why are you deaf, you stupid door!" Rukia yelled, reaching over Ichigo's shoulder to bang on her own door.

"It's not going to open by hitting it." Ichigo told her, grabbing her hand to prevent her from banging a hole in the door.

"And why not? It should."

"Here it'll open now." Ichigo said finally able to find her keys and unlock the door. The room was dark and he could barely see anything as he ran a hand for the light switch. He found it and flipped it. The room illuminated with the bright florescent lighting and he closed the door behind him. The room looked like his own dorm room with the large living room and kitchen and a mini hallway where the bedrooms were located except his dorm wasn't covered in girly flowers, stuffed animals, or articles of clothing on the ground.

"Which room is yours?" He asked as he walked toward the bedroom doors he knew she shared with Rangiku and Momo.

Rukia pointed to the one on the far right and Ichigo opened the room, not bothering to turn on the light because she probably didn't need it. From the living room light, he could see her neatly made bed covered in a lavender quilt instead of what he had feared would have been a Chappy blanket. Ichigo pulled off the quilt and tried to drop Rukia on her bed, except she wouldn't let go of his neck as she twisted around and pulled him down on her bed.

Ichigo could feel his face heat up, "Umm, Rukia?"

Rukia tightened her arms around his neck and look at him with her half lidded amethyst eyes, "Stay here for tonight."

"R-Rukia I can't." Ichigo stuttered, knowing that the situation was getting bad. If he stayed with her any longer, he wouldn't be able to handle it. With him in her room, in the dark, on top of her as she lay on her bed, there was no way he could be sure that he wouldn't not lose control.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered, one of her hands was now traveling down his chest, down the hard planes of his abs, and toward the hem of his shirt. He quickly caught her hand as he lowered his face to the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent, an addicting mixture of vanilla and some kind of sweet flower, knowing it would be the last time he'd ever be able to do that. He knew once she got over her drunken state, she'd go back to normal. She'd forget everything and they'd go back to hating each other.

He just wanted to stay with her a little longer.

It wasn't until her hold on him loosened that Ichigo finally left her neck and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. His molten amber eyes watched as she lay there, still in her cheerleading outfit and his white shirt she had been wearing the entire time. He drank in the sight of her sleeping form as his hand brushed over the soft skin of her cheek.

"I'm sorry." And with that he bent down, pressing his lips to her forehead. His lips lingered for a moment before he pulled away and sat on the edge of her bed, pressing his fingers against his temple.

The only thing he heard at the bar was the pounding of the music and now in the silence of Rukia's bedroom, all he could hear was the sound of his own pounding heart.

/

Done! Goodness, I think this got cheesy and OOC, it wasn't going to happen this fast, but I guess it was alright, considering they were drinking. So, it shouldn't be OOC in the next chapter! I'm sorry about that! I'm also sorry for the grammar and if the chapter was bad! It also got just a tad bit sexual, but I don't think it traveled in the M territory! I'm not sure about this one! Well I hope that you guys still continue to read and review! Please and thank you! And thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are fantastic!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you guys so very much for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are really the best! Thank you to everyone so much! I think that some people wanted it more shippy-ish/romantic-ish like a kiss or such, or lemon (the closest I've got to a lemon on them drinking is in the Lemony Tarts story and it's the first chapter, so I hope it helps!) but I did that on purpose! I did not want to make the development of their relationship going to fast because well you'll find out in later chapters, so I'm saving it! I hope it is alright with everyone! Anyway, I'm sorry for the grammar and if that chapter wasn't good, I actually checked over the chapter for grammar and such, so I hope it's okay and I'm sorry if I didn't get everything! I swear, I hate rereading after I post the chapter and find a lot of errors! So I'm sorry about it! Anyway, I hope that you guys like it and I hope you guys read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Jay Park's 'Turn Off Your Phone.'

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 15: Last Night

"Holy shit! Ichigo!"

Rukia shrieked as she shot up from her bed. She breathed heavily, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and the back of her neck. To her, she had quite a rude awakening, to others, it would have been a blessing to wake up _to_. Or the 'others' category could have been pissed off from waking up at all. But, to her, waking up from a sweat-inducing, heart-pounding, ribcage breaking dream of the shrieked name, was definitely a blessing, but the fact that she had such a dream was a complete nightmare.

Hell, she couldn't remember half of her nightmare, but she knew mostly what it was about. It was pretty hard to forget the way his heated hands skimmed frantically over her body, the way his lips kissed every square inch of her sweaty skin, and the way his… let's not even get into that. If she had been sweating in bed and then screaming his name when she woke up, she would rather not check what happened _in other places. _

She took a deep breath and swore as soon as she felt the pounding of her head. She could hardly think about what she did last night. She plopped herself down on her bed, covering her eyes with her arm, trying to remember what happened. Yesterday was the day she had to become _that_ man's cheerleader, Seireitei won and would be going to the championships, Rangiku wanted to go to the University bar to celebrate, forced the said man into accepting a drinking battle, they passed each other shots, and the rest was a blur. But, she had a feeling she had been with Ichigo for the majority of the night.

She shot up again and instantly slapped her hands to her clothes, trying to see if she had lost anything or if she had anything at all. She looked down and saw that the stupid cheerleading top was still in tack and her bra was still there. She sighed and threw her lavender colored quilt from her lower body and discovered her skirt and panties were still there also. The only thing she was missing from her body was her socks and shoes. Judging by skull breaking strength of her headache, she could guess that she was probably pretty hammered last night. Taking off her socks and shoes was probably not an option.

She gasped loudly. Just because her clothes were still intact, didn't mean anything didn't happened especially when whatever happened induced such a dream, she was freaking out. Then, it wasn't made better by the terrible rolling and gurgling her stomach was doing. She fanned herself with her hand, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach down from the impending hangover symptoms. Then when she felt her throat start to burn with the rising of stomach acid, she jumped out of bed, and dashed as fast she could to the best friend of everyone who has had a hangover.

Fortunately, she was able to make it to the bathroom to empty out all the alcohol or anything else she had out of her stomach as she heaved over the white porcelain. When the gagging and emptying had ceased, she heaved over the toilet, waiting for anything else, before flushing everything down. She sat on the bathroom floor, her back pressed against the bottom of the sink counter. She brushed her hand over her hair to see if anything got into her hair, but felt nothing. Rukia raised an eyebrow. She didn't put her hair up yesterday.

She forced herself to look at the mirror, getting up and steadying herself on the cool counter top. She looked like a hot mess. She had dark purple bags beginning to form under her eyes, her skin was a dull pasty white, and the sweat made her hair mat and stick to her forehead. But, majority of her hair was tied into a ponytail, effectively keeping her hair out of the way of her stomach contents when she hadn't been thinking twice out her hair at that point.

Rukia decided that she would allow herself to worry about that later, after she brushed her teeth, and washed off the grimy filth she felt clinging to her skin. She felt like crap too much to really care.

After her burning hot shower, she came out of the bathroom in only a pink towel wrapped around her small form and only slightly better than what she felt like before she did. She looked better though, her skin was slightly pink from the hot water and she was more awake looking. A trip to the kitchen was what would make her a whole lot better. She walked slowly to the kitchen and upon entering the small room, made a bee line for the pain killers. She greedily took two pills down with a cup of tap water before switching to the counter for bread and the toaster and finally to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher filled with a light gold-brown liquid.

There were plenty of ways to cure hangovers, or what people wanted to cure it off, whether it be spicy food, exercise, sex, or more alcohol. But, she was quite content with slices of toast and a large, very large glass of ginger tea. She got into the habit of whipping a large pitcher of the stuff every Friday afternoon after having Rangiku as a roommate for a very long time. Rukia and Momo were always there to help her cure her many hangovers, since she went out just about every Friday and/or Saturday night to drink. Momo drank, but not too much, but she has her times when she goes overboard and knocks out for a while. Rukia was the same way.

She heard the ding of the toaster and took her toast and tea to the counter, hoisted herself up, and began to slowly down everything. As she was eating, her mind traveled off to thinking about what happened last night, but her memory hadn't come back yet. Unfortunately, the only other person that could possibly know what happened would be Ichigo. She frowned, he wasn't exactly her first choice of meeting in the morning especially after a night of drinking and dreaming of him, but she had to suck it up. Rukia blew her stray bang out of her face, deciding she'd take a trip to Ichigo's dorm after she was done eating.

After she was done eating and changing out of her towel into black leggings, her eyes caught Ichigo's shirt draped over her desk chair. She brought it to her nose and dubbed it still wearable after it aired out. Searching for clothes was hard enough for her at that point, wearing the easiest, loosest thing seemed to make it to the top of the list and his shirt happened to make requirements. It didn't even smell of sweat, only what she could tell was herself and what was Ichigo and as far as guys' scents, he wasn't bad.

Rukia slipped the shirt over her body, buttoned it up more than half way, and saw that it was really big for her, which was a plus. She slipped on her black ballet flats and headed out, only to find herself back in her kitchen. Rukia was sure Ichigo had more alcohol than her and just because he was larger than her, didn't mean he got out of the woods as if hangovers chose who they wanted suffering. So, she grabbed a bottle, filled it with tea, and went out the door.

/

Ichigo felt like shit. From the time he woke up, puked his guts into the throne of the bathroom, showered, and up until he sat at the counter of the kitchen and started swallowing any bready, greasy substance he could kind. And there he was, forcing himself to inhale a plate of bacon, eggs, and previously frozen waffles.

He tried to get his mind to focus on the food in front of him, but his mind wandered. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. He pretty much lost control, dancing with Rukia and just pressing himself against her body. Then when he took her to her room last night all by themselves. If he had just a little more to drink, there was no telling what could've happened. It had been bad enough that he kissed her head and that he had been thinking of other things that would have followed that.

When he had woke up, her name escaped his lips, and he had been covered in sweat, and other sticky substances. He was a horrible person. Not seeing her for a while may be the best thing for him right now. He'd have to tell Urahara to lay off the missions for a while, before he crossed lines he would never cross. Unless she wanted him to cross them, but like that was going to happen.

"I see you're up."

Ichigo looked up from his plate to see Uryuu walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, turning his eyes away from his friend.

"It was getting pretty dangerous on the dance floor last night."

Ichigo said nothing.

Uryuu sighed, "You didn't do anything, Ichigo." He knew Ichigo for a long time, he knew pretty much everything about him, even if he didn't want to, he knew. He knew Ichigo was feeling guilty about last night for something he did to Rukia last night.

"You don't know that." The fiery haired man sneered at him.

"You wouldn't."

"I was going to!" Ichigo snapped at Uryuu, turning around in his chair to face him, "I almost lost control."

The two stayed silent, letting Ichigo's heated air cool down for a moment, before Uryuu spoke again.

"But, you didn't and that's all that matters. You act like a jackass, but you and I both know you would never hurt her. Especially when she had too much to drink."

_Knock. Knock._

Uryuu and Ichigo looked at the door, but Uryuu was the one who went to get it, but not before giving his friend one more serious look. Ichigo sat at the counter, picking up a piece of bacon with his fingers as he waited for Uryuu to say who it was.

"Ichigo, I have to go out now. I'll see you later." And with that, he heard the shut of the wooden door. He bit into the greasy slice and chewed, knowing he was the only one left in the dorm, but that wasn't saying much considering he and Uryuu were the only ones who occupied the dorm. He returned to his food again and it wasn't until he heard someone clear their throat, that he looked up.

He nearly choked on his bacon when he saw Rukia standing in front of him. He coughed and banged on his chest, to ease it down to his stomach before barely whispering her name.

"Rukia."

Memories of her steamy dream wafted into her mind before she quickly pushed them away, "Ichigo."

They stayed silent, just like what happened with Uryuu only moments ago. The awkwardness of their meeting filled the room, tightening the air, and making it hard to breathe. Wanting the awkwardness away, Rukia spoke first.

"So, I umm," Rukia clenched the bottle in her hand, "you look like crap." She couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so she went for the insult.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, "Thanks? You look like someone who got dragged along a dirt road by cannibalistic dogs."

Rukia smiled. The ice had broken between them as the awkwardness that had enveloped the room blew out the window. She walked over to the stool in across from him and sat herself down, pushing the bottle she had been holding in front of him.

"Looks like you might need this. Hangover much?" Rukia smirked at him, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate, and began eating it herself.

"Please, I'm invincible. I'm immune to hangovers." Ichigo told her arrogantly, making her roll her eyes.

"Sure, you are. That's why I heard from Uryuu that you were puking your insides out this morning."

"When did he tell you that? You weren't even at the door that long before he left."

Rukia smiled at him, finishing off the piece of bacon, "He didn't, but you just did." She pushed the bottle further, "Drink it. It'll help."

Ichigo's nose scrunched up at her before taking the bottle and looking at it through the clear plastic, "What is it?"

"It's ginger tea. I usually make it for Rangiku's hangovers, but since I know you drank a lot last night, I guessed that you might need it."

"You sure you didn't poison it or something?" Ichigo joked.

"Actually, you know, I'm not sure. There's a possibility that I mistook ginger for some poisonous root I bought off the black market." She told him sarcastically with the wave of her hand.

"That's nice, make sure you give a speech about how awesome I was at my funeral," With that Ichigo took a sip of the cold tea. There was a lot of ginger in it, it was strong, yet, it wasn't. It was good.

"It's gross." Ichigo told her taking another sip, his stomach was starting to be less of an annoyance after each sip. He knew that if he ever had a hangover, Rukia would be the first person he'd go to.

She shrugged, "Alright, I figured that. It's pretty strong for some people."

"No way, you're supposed to get mad! Get mad!" Ichigo ordered, slamming the bottle on the table.

Rukia glared at him and crossed her arms, "Do you want me to get mad so early in the morning? I'll pass, just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm a hundred percent better."

"Maybe you should you know, eat something." Ichigo suggested.

Rukia unfolded her arms and placed her elbows on the table, "I did, but my head is still trying to murder me."

Ichigo pushed his plate of food in front of her, "For someone's head is murdering them, you look fine. Eat it."

"I'm really good at making sure people don't know of things as small as headaches. I mean, I do get a lot of headaches from you and I do just fine." She pouted, picking up his fork and digging into his food. He watched her intently. There she was sitting in front of him, wearing _his _shirt, eating _his_ food, and it just all seemed really comfortable. It was the first time he felt at ease the whole morning.

"The hell are you smiling at? You freak, take your damn food back." Rukia interrupted his thoughts, her pretty eyes hardening on him as she held the fork to him.

He took the fork and ate himself, "I'm not smiling at anything. Maybe you should go back to sleep, my couch is open. Since you're eyes seem to be imagining things."

As soon as he mentioned sleeping and anything of his, Rukia's mind wandered back to her dream and she instantly turned her eyes away from him and raked her fingers through her damp hair. Watching her nervousness, Ichigo regretted what he said. He wasn't supposed to see her today and there they were in his dorm. Alone.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Her voice was small as she asked, still refusing to look at him.

He gulped loudly, "Yeah."

"What happened last night?"

Ichigo placed the fork down, no longer hungry. He had to tell her, whether he liked it or not, "We drank."

"And?"

"You had one too many and told me to dance with you. Then you dragged me to the dance floor and I don't even know how long we danced. It must've been long because you were almost falling over. I told Uryuu I was taking you up to your room and he gave me our things and I carried you back to your dorm." He paused for a little to look at Rukia, who was resting her head on the palm of her hand, stilling not looking him, but she was listening.

He continued, "I dropped you on your bed and you took me down with you." That had gotten Rukia to look at him , the shock in her eyes was obvious.

"And then what?" Rukia urged him, scared of what he would say.

Ichigo raked a hand thorough his hair, "You told me to stay."

"D-did you?" Rukia stuttered, biting her bottom lip.

"No. I told you I couldn't and you fell asleep. I took off your shoes and tied your hair and left."

The room enveloped in a silence that would make any librarian proud. It stayed like that for a while as they watched each other with their eyes before Rukia spoke after what felt like at least ten minutes.

"That was all?"

Ichigo nodded, he decided to leave out the bit about staying on top of her for a while and then kissing her head, for her own sake. She might have gone crazy.

"That's all."

"Shit!" Rukia sighed loudly, stretching her arms out over the counter as she smiled to herself contently. Ichigo gave her an are-you-on-drugs look, "The hell?"

"Oh my god, I can't tell you how relieved I am! God, I thought that we had sex or something!" Rukia laughed, fanning herself with her hand.

Ichigo gave her an astonished look, "You thought that? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"The good kind, apparently. Nah, I knew you wouldn't do anything. You're a pervert, I guess, but I know you wouldn't do that. You're not that kind of man," Rukia gave him that happy, contented smile before she stole the plate again and inhaled his food, "I trust you."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to her. Sometimes he just hated the way that she could shut him up with her words. She flat out told him she trusted him and that he wasn't the type of guy that would take advantage of her drunken state. He was happy and glad that she thought of him like that, but he felt like crap. He wasn't telling her the whole truth. And her words just drilled him where it hurt, he needed to tell her.

"Rukia."

"Yeah?" She looked at him, covering her mouth with a hand as she chewed some of the egg.

"There's something else."

Rukia slammed the fork on the plate, "There's more?"

"Hmm. One more thing." Ichigo told her softly as he leaned over the counter, grabbed the back of her head, and pressed his lips to her freshly washed hair. After a second or two, he released her and sat back on his stool, "And then I told you I was sorry."

Rukia was so stunned she couldn't move, let alone breathe. She wanted to say something, but her mouth grew dry and closed up as if it were glued shut with invisible glue. She had been staring at him with her wide purple eyes, watching how he frowned, but what she saw in his eyes was the truth. That was everything that happened and he was being truthful, even if the last part was late. And if it got its own demonstration.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Ichigo's voice got caught in his throat, making it strained and yet, sincere.

For some reason, it made her trust him even more, "It's fine. That was nothing. I still trust you, Ichigo. Thanks for telling me, or umm, showing me."

Ichigo had to blink a couple times before he could register what she had said. Even after thinking about what she said, he couldn't seem to find a reply.

"Lighten up, Strawberry. You don't have to say anything. A simple, 'Thank you so much for not strangling me and for giving me your approval, Kuchiki Princess,' would do just fine." She gave him a triumphed look as she poked his cheek with the back of the fork.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her before grabbing the fork from her hand, "I'm good, never mind, I don't need to inflate your ego."

Rukia laughed, "Inflate _my _ego? I think that may be a first, considering how your ego has got to be at least a thousand times the amount of mine."

"I'm the only one that gets to have an ego a thousand times greater than yo…"

_Turn off your phone so no one can interrupt us_

_Come next to me, turn off your phone, starting now_

_Let's leave to our little world, let's hug and kiss each other_

Some weird song played throughout the room, making both of them jump.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, looking around the room for the origin of the music, but Rukia was already fishing out something in Ichigo's shirt pocket. It was her cell phone, she looked at it, but didn't answer it.

_Do a sexy dance for me in your bare body_

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No way, I love the song and it shall keep playing until the ringtone ends." Rukia said simply, swaying to her ringtone.

"What kind of song is this? 'Do a sexy dance in your bare body'? The hell are you listening to?" Ichigo growled at her. Really? This song was basically porn, but in music form.

_So baby, turn off your phone, let's spend our own hot night together._

"There is nothing sexier than listening to a guy that sings like that telling you to turn off your phone, so you can get nasty with him in his bedroom," She finally picked up her phone, "Hello?"

Was that really how her brain worked? All you had to do was play a porn song and she'd let you in her pants? What was she even thinking? Ichigo right then decided that he would probably never understand her ringtone choices or her definition of sexy.

"Yeah? Hmm. Is that so? We'll be down." And with that, Rukia ended the call.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia sighed, "Rangiku, Renji, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, and Shuuhei are all at the Recovery Center. Those people just called to tell us they're all there. I guess we have to go pick them up."

"Great." Ichigo groaned, taking a swig of tea. He wasn't sure how he felt about Seireitei's Recovery Center. It was the center that was made, so people that got so drunk that it would be impossible for them to even stumble out the door. The school prided the center a bit too much, it was like they were saying it was alright to get hammered because you could just go sleep it off there. But, it really did decrease the amount of crimes other universities had like alcohol poisoning, black outs, and dirty situations that could create a law suit. The Recovery Center wasn't that bad when it was put like that. You can't stop University students from drinking, so you might as well make it safer.

"Yeah, but I need to call Momo. She wasn't at the dorm or in the list of drunks." Rukia told him as she pressed Momo's number on speed dial and brought it to her ear. After a few rings, someone picked up, "Hello? Momo? Oh, never mind. I sort of guess she was with you. Is she still sleeping? Hmm. Alright, you can take her to our dorm when she's up, there's tea in the fridge. Bye."

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked.

"It was just Yumichika. Momo's in his dorm right now, sleeping off the booze she consumed last night. He's going to take her back to our dorm when she's awake." Rukia told him nonchalantly as she put her phone back in the shirt pocket.

"I want to say she's lucky that she's with her cousin, but it's Yumichika." Ichigo said unsurely, scratching the back of his head. Yumichika and Momo just so happened to be first cousins going to the same university, who hung out in the same circle of friends. Having your cousin had its pluses, such as making sure you take your drunk cousin back to your dorm to make sure nothing happens to them, but the negative, well the negative was just because it was Yumichika.

"Yeah, it is Yumichika, but at least he took her back with him. That's one less person to worry about. So what do you say we go pick them up after you finish eating?" Rukia suggested.

"Me finishing eating? You ate all of it!" Ichigo roared, looking at his plate that had been previously filled with food reduced to practically nothing.

"I didn't eat it _all!_ Besides you offered! The way I see it is that we both get half!" She argued.

"More like you eat three fourths of it and I'm left with whatever's left."

"You know that's not true! You ate like half when I walked in! But, if you want, I guess I could remake it for you."

Ichigo really did think about her suggestion. It didn't sound bad. Not bad at all. It wasn't every day she made him food, which was never. But, he wasn't sure if he could take it, "Its fine, I'll eat the rest. But, the next time I decide to get a hangover, I'll make sure your dorm is the first place I go to." He then proceeded to scarf the remnants of his breakfast and gulped the tea, until there wasn't a crumb or drop left.

"You, sir, drive a hard bargain, but alright. My dorm is open to you for only that reason." Rukia agreed, jumping down from the stool, stretching out her body of any kinks she got from sitting for so long.

"In that case, I'll come by when you least expect it and ruin your beauty sleep. Or anything else you're doing while you listen to your ringtone." Ichigo teased, getting up from his stool and dropping his plate and Rukia's bottle in the sink.

"Haha very funny. You're just jealous you can't listen to the song because you don't listen to it on a regular basis. I mean the man sings out about being sorry for taking off your clothes and messing up your make-up. Hell he even sings about how his room is messy and that he had time to clean it, but didn't because it was just going to get messed up anyway." Rukia told him sarcastically, leaning over the counter.

Ichigo looked up from washing her bottle, "You have problems. Are you sure you feel alright? You may want to stay at the Recovery Center for a while."

"Yeah, I do. But, you can't say you don't like that song. You know it's good."

"Nah, I'm good. It's be like he's singing it to me and I don't know, I just don't think I'd have fun staying with him all night." Ichigo said, finishing washing and drying the dishes. He passed the bottle to her.

"Thanks. And I guess you have a point," Rukia shrugged, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go get them. Who do you think is going to be puking by the time we get there?" Ichigo smirked, and she gave him a sly smile.

"Hmm, I'm going to bet Renji."

Ichigo followed Rukia to the door and upon opening it, they went out, "Good choice. I'm going to say Grimmjow, he was talking about puking his guts up yesterday."

"Well then, let's see who is right."

/

Done! And early then I expected! Well I hope you guys liked it! And if not I'm sorry! Thank you guys again for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best! About the song, as mentioned in the disclaimer, it's a Korean song, Jay Park's Turn Off Your Phone, so I clearly don't own it. It's a really sexy song, haha, and I actually have it as my ringtone! Sorry about that bit, I couldn't resist! Anyway, I hope the chapter was alright and I hope you guys read and review! Please and thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Gosh, it has been a really, really long time! I started school some weeks ago and honestly, my teachers are like slave drivers! And it's only going to get worse! I want to update more, but there is just so much homework, that it is hard to do and I hope you guys understand! I'm going to update when I can, so I hope you will continue reading! I am really sorry that this isn't good, I swear my brain hates me and doesn't want me typing, but here is the next chapter! Anyway, thank you guys so super much for the reviews for the last chapter! You guys are the best! So, thank you so much! They really mean a lot! I hope that you guys continue to read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 16: Aftermath of the Aftermath

"Oh yeah, hey Ichigo, why'd you tie my hair up? I mean, the shoe thing is understandable, but the hair?"

Rukia asked looking up at her companion as they came in sight of the Recovery Center. The Recovery Center was a relatively large building with two stories of cream colored cemented walls. It was right next to the bar, how convenient is that? When the bar closes, whoever is left lying on the ground or perched over the toilet seats in the restroom get hauled over next-door. She watched as Ichigo brought his hand to the back of his head.

"Well, considering how drunk you were and how drunk your friends were, I figured you'd be puking all over your hair. Isn't that a girl thing? Since no one was going to be there to hold your hair back, the hair tie did it for you."

Rukia nodded, "Is that so? I was beginning to think it was some creepy hair fetish. You know, I'm surprised I'm not missing a lock of my hair."

Ichigo, in the creepiest voice he could muster, whispered, "Did you check? I think you might be missing a little in back." He laughed when her hand shot to the back of her head, checking if anything was missing.

She sighed, "Not funny. I like my hair, thank you very much. I'd rather not lose it to you."

"Is there anything else you want to lose to me?" Ichigo fished, wiggling his eyebrows making Rukia pull his ear roughly so it was the same level as her mouth.

"If you mean my virginity, it isn't going to happen." She whispered to him, like he had done to her just minutes before, blowing at the orange spikes that surrounded his ear. Ichigo's palms started to sweat as he quickly swatted her hand away from his ear and back away from her. She laughed at his uncomfortable state as they walked up the stairs to the Recovery Center.

"God, I was implying something a little less sexual." He told her, but recovered from his embarrassment quickly and smirked at her, "So you're still a virgin?"

"Nope." She said simply, turning her head to the side to hide the laugh that was coming up.

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered, practically running back to her side. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the back of her turned head.

"Jealous? Did you want it?"

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to fly off the wall. He held his breath and crossed his muscled arms over his chest, tightly. "No," Was the only word he could trust himself with.

"Don't need to pop a blood vessel! I was kidding." She laughed behind her hand as Ichigo exhaled and unfolded his arms, frowning.

"You're a bitch."

"And you're being a sissy. What's the difference?" Rukia smiled as they walked through the automatic doors and were instantly greeted with sharp burning smell of cleaning chemicals. Both of them scrunched their noses and resisted the urge to pinch them close. They grimaced, it was always better to smell chemicals then the vile smell of anything thing that came out of people's stomachs. They looked around the shiny white tile floors and students acting as nurses running around with clipboards and IV bags. The two were about to walk to the front desk until they caught sight of something familiar. Or someone.

"Oh, Ichigo! Rukia! Fancy meeting you two lovebirds here!"

Urahara popped his head up from the other side of the desk, grinning widely at the students. Not wanting to deal with him so early in the morning, Rukia looked for an easier way out, spotting a way out, she quickly called on it.

"Isane!" Rukia called, grabbing Ichigo's arm and hauling him over to the tall, Amazon-like woman. Isane Kotetsu was another fellow student, in fact she was also the TA for Professor Unohana, who was also in charge of the Recovery Center. A lucky break for both of them.

Isane turned around upon hearing her name and smiled at Rukia and Ichigo. Leaving Urahara gapping at them, flabbergasted at the fact they completely ignored their 'favorite' counselor.

"Good morning, Isane! Sorry to bother you, but do you know what rooms Rangiku, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Grimmjow, and Renji are in?" Rukia politely asked, still holding on to Ichigo's arm.

"Oh let me see, picking them up? There were so many people that came in last night, we ended up bunking them all in the same room. Which was under surveillance, just in case." She smiled at them before looking at her clipboard, "They're all in room thirty-two."

Rukia nodded, "Thanks, we'll be going now! See you around!"

Ichigo and Rukia ran to the nearest elevator, trying to avoid their crazed counselor. As soon as the metal doors slid open, they ran in with Ichigo quickly jamming his fingers on the close button. They sighed in relief, before becoming deeply disturbed.

"Oh my! It seems were all on the same elevator! How nice! I wonder how that happened!" Urahara laughed behind his paper fan.

"Come on! We don't want to see you right now!" Ichigo groaned, running a hand through his bright hair, clearly annoyed.

"That's mean! You're hurting my feelings! Though, I can see why you don't want to see me right now." Urahara wiggled his eyebrows as he eyed Rukia up and down. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him before stepping between Urahara's line of sight of Rukia.

He just chuckled, "No need to get so protective, Ichigo! I was just assessing the reason why Rukia is all decked out in your clothes!"

"That's none of your business." Rukia poked her head from behind Ichigo, glaring at Hat-n-Clogs.

"Anyone can tell you two were getting all down and dirty last night!"

_Rippp._

In one motion, Ichigo snatched Urahara's fan from his hand and tore the flimsy paper in half, the two halves fluttering to the ground. Urahara and Rukia both looked at Ichigo with large eyes before the door the elevator opened and Ichigo dragged Rukia out, leaving Urahara in a daze.

Urahara looked down at the poor remnants of his fan, "I really liked that fan too," he picked the pieces of paper from the ground before calling to his escaped students.

"I will be expecting you both in my office on Monday after classes! I need to give you your next mission!" Was all he got to yell as the metal door slid close.

/

"Ichigo! You can let go of me now! I'm pretty sure he isn't following us anymore!" Rukia reasoned as she pulled against Ichigo's strong hold on her forearm.

He blinked as if he didn't know what he was doing, letting go of Rukia's arm, "Sorry."

Rukia rubbed her soon to be bruised arm, "I know Urahara is beyond crazy, but did you really have to go and rip his fan? You're more in to the verbal abuse of people, not the almost physical abuse of authority figures."

"I don't know. I guess, I'm still edgy about what happened last night. Sorry." Ichigo apologized as they rounded the corner before coming in front of the room with the grey plague on the wall with the number thirty-two engraved on it.

"I think you need more alcohol. You've given me enough apologies to last at least a year. I'm not worried about what happened last night and you shouldn't be either."

He looked off in the distance, refusing to meet her eyes, and nodded before reaching for the cold door knob. Turning the knob, they stepped into the room.

"Fuck! Why the hell did I drink so much last night? Grimmjow, you jackass! This is your fault!"

"Quit being such as pussy! Suck it up, Renji! I didn't _force_ you to drink! You just can't handle your booze well!"

Each ferocious quote ended with both men emptying the contents of their stomach into trashcans on opposite sides of the room.

"Why'd they stick me with you two loud mouths? I can't feel my head, let me sleep it off!" Rangiku yelled from the bed she had been lying on closest to the door. She weakly turned her head to the door, letting the ice pack slip from it.

"Rukia! Thank God! I'm dying! I need my tea!" Rangiku moaned, laying her head back into its previous position. Rukia walked over to her bedside, sitting down on it as she poured her a cup of tea. She helped Rangiku up, holding the back of her neck for support as she sucked down the cup.

"Any better?" Rukia asked, laying Rangiku back on the bed.

"Just give your magic tea a little time, I should feel better. I just want sleep, but it's so hard when all I hear are those two idiots having puking battles! 'Hey Renji, mine is all green! How's yours?' 'I think it its orange!'" Rangiku imitated Grimmjow and Renji with her best manly voice.

"Like hell our conversation went like that! That's sick! Even for us!" Renji retorted, spinning around quickly to look at Rangiku before having to heave into the trashcan again.

"Really? Sounded like it, I couldn't tell! Take me home, Rukia!" Rangiku begged, pulling on her sleeve, "Hey, this isn't your shirt. It's huge. Oh my God! That's Ichigo's shirt!" Her eyes went wide as she pulled the shirt in for a closer look.

"Did he bang her?" Grimmjow asked mischievously to the wall.

"I'm right here, asshole. No, I didn't so quit thinking about it." Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he went to the two sleeping persons in other beds, "Ikkaku and Shuuhei are doing well, why are you guys dying over there?"

"Why the hell would we know that? Can we go back to the dorms now? You came to pick us up, right?" Grimmjow sneered at Ichigo, making him roll his eyes. Grimmjow was angrier than usual during his hangovers, which forced Ichigo and the rest of them to get used to the excessive aggression of the ex-yakuza member.

"Yeah, whatever lets go. Can you guys walk?" Ichigo asked pinching Ikkaku's nose until he woke up.

"Go away. I want to sleep." Ikkaku swatted out Ichigo's hand.

"Well Yumichika can come get you and Shuuhei later. I'm going to take Grimmjow and Renji. Let's go." Ichigo decided, walking to Rukia's side, "Is she going back to the dorm?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, we can go. Can you walk Rangiku?"

Rangiku slowly got up with Rukia's help and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, getting up from the bed, "I think so."

Grimmjow and Renji painfully got rid of the trashcans and moved sluggishly to the door with Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku following suit as they all went back to the dorms.

/

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, Monday came, and Ichigo and Rukia's classes had ended for the day. They had decided to meet in the quad and walk to Urahara's together. Rukia had arrived to see Ichigo leaning up against a shaded tree talking to some girl that she didn't recognize.

For some reason, it made her frown. Her arms held her textbook tighter to her chest as her strides quickened. She watched as Ichigo say something, making the girl laugh and curl a lock of hair around her finger. That had made her eyebrow twitch.

"-if I had a boyfriend, it'd be you! You're so funny! So what do you say? Will you go out with me tonight?" Rukia heard the girl giggle when she was in ear shot.

"Actually-"

"Actually, he's too busy today. He has things he has to do with counselor Urahara." Rukia snapped as she stood before the pair. Her eyes stared the girl down, making the girl nervous, but the girl quickly recovered.

"Oh, then maybe tomorrow?"

"He's busy. He simply has no time, like right now he has none. Let's go Ichigo, Urahara wants to see us." Rukia ended the girl's conversation, making sure she wouldn't suggest any other days. Ichigo picked his backpack from the ground and started to follow Rukia's lead.

"Sorry. I can't. You should find someone else." Ichigo apologized slowly, looking back at the girl. She looked up, making sure the tears of rejection wouldn't fall in front of him.

"It's alright. I should have known that someone like you had a girlfriend."

That made him stop, "I don't have one."

"Really? You don't have to hide it, she's pretty. And she looks angry. I'm sorry for bothering you." The girl pivoted on the heel of her flats and headed in the opposite direction before Ichigo could say anymore.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to Rukia, who was standing a few yards away from him, waiting for him.

"Midget!" He copied her tone and grinned when she scrunched her nose and glared at him. He walked to her side and they began walking back into the main building.

"What was that about, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, fishing for an interesting answer.

"What was what about?" She continued looking forward, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I wasn't aware I was so busy."

"Is that so? There is this wonderful invention called the calendar. You should try using one sometime."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Not at all. I could care less about your love life. I was simply stating that the girl wouldn't be able to deal with you or you with her. She must have been a freshman, I was just saving _her _life." Rukia stated coolly as the two made it to the counselor's office.

"Mmhmm. Who would be able to deal with me then?" Ichigo inquired, stealing a peak from the corner of his eyes. She was calm as ever, not giving off any emotion. She was good at that sometimes. Hiding her emotions, but her face didn't match the feelings her narrowed eyes were giving off.

Rukia shrugged, "Urahara deals with you just fine."

"Oh yes because I would love a forbidden relationship with that crazed man." Ichigo said sarcastically with the roll of his eyes.

"You would? I'm so happy you would like one! I was beginning to think that you honestly hated me!" Urahara gushed, popping out from behind them, making them jump slightly.

"Urahara! Quit popping up everywhere! Shouldn't you be in your office?" Rukia asked.

"I suppose I should be. But can a counselor not set out of his office? It gets so boring being caged in it all day." Urahara frowned at his last statement before reaching for the door of his office, opening it, and ushering them in.

"Being caged up sounds like the perfect place you belong." Ichigo muttered as Urahara laughed.

"Aren't you just in a peachy mood? Well verbal comments are always better than tearing someone's paper fan and then leaving the poor thing broken and crumpled on the ground. Oh, the pain that you have caused." Urahara feigned fainting as he plopped himself onto his chair, the back of his hand to his forehead.

"It's nothing compared to the pain you inflict on us every day." Rukia told him, making him peek at her through his green and white stripped hat.

"That's the good pain, which is working. You two are pass the time when you guys couldn't even stay in the same room as one another, right?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other for a moment, assessing what they saw in front of them. Had they really stopped fighting that much? They fought, but it wasn't like before. The kind that had been filled with pure hatred was long gone, being replaced with something else that wasn't hatred. It was something else. Neither one of them could put a finger on it.

"So? You can't exactly be violently at each other's throats 24/7, especially when they are being forced to work with each other against their own wills." Rukia concluded, crossing her arms over her chest, "Anyway, what's the next mission?"

"Fold more paper fans?" Ichigo suggested, but Urahara shook his head.

"I wish, but is not the mission. Should I make one like that? Anyway, this week marks the week before Rukia's cooking competition starts, so in commemoration of her hard work, you shall be helping her prepare! Easy enough, right?"

/

Oh my gosh, finally done! This too me forever to write! Terrible and it's not even good! I hope I can get of problem writing soon! I think I'm just waiting for a specific part, so I don't focus too much on what actually needs to written now. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad, this is the first time being back since I last posted anything, so it may not be good now, but I hope it is tolerable! I'm sorry if it sucked and for the grammar as usual! Also, thank you guys so so so much for reviewing the last chapter and such! I kept thinking of this, but the chapter was hard to write! You guys are the greatest! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long! I hope this is okay! I hope that you will tell me how it is! Please and thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Umm, so this is awkward… I've been gone for so long that I don't even want to count the months, hell it's a new year! I don't know what I've been doing either! I am so sorry everyone! I feel terrible for not updating in the past couple months, I can understand if you're mad! If I did this to myself, I'd probably mad too, which I am! I should have updated sooner, but I think I was stuck and school stuck me well. It's been pretty tough, I've been scraping trying to get good grades and it's been deadly. I hear it's supposed to get worse, so I wanted to update! Updating gives me a reason to not do work, which has its pros and cons! So, I am incredibly sorry and I hope you all are still interested in this story! Thank you for being patient-ish and for the reviews from the last chapter! They were all super great and I hope that you guys can tell me that you're still interested even though I am a spaz with updating! Thank you guys again and I am really, really, really sorry again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Mission Impossible

Chapter 17: To Do or Not to Do

"Alright Mr. Kurosaki, there are some rules that you must follow before you set foot in my kitchen."

Rukia warned, wiggling a finger in his face as she lean against the door leading into the cooking room. After complaining about letting Ichigo into her kitchen, at the request of their _wonderful _counselor, Rukia allowed his presence in helping her prepare for the cooking competition. Sure, she's had him in the kitchen before, but this time he'd be cooking and that scared her.

What if he blew the kitchen up with God knows what?

After Ichigo and Urahara swore that he wouldn't do anything to harm the room, she allowed it, but she wasn't going to let him go in and roam free without settling some rules first.

"How could there be rules in a kitchen?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I promised that I wouldn't blow anything up."

She rolled her eyes, "You say that, but I don't know. You haven't even taken a safety test! How am I supposed to know if you know how to properly handle a knife? You could get hurt."

That made him grin, "Worried about me?"

Rukia returned the grin and poked him in the chest with a light finger, "No, I'm worried that you'll bleed all over the food and it'll no longer be edible. I can assure you that no one wants to eat your blood."

"You got me. I'll be careful with your food," Ichigo told her waving his hands in the air, surrendering, "What are the rules, Professor Kuchiki?"

Rukia hummed to herself, tapping her chin, "Not a bad name. Maybe I'll have you call me that for the rest of the day. Anyway, as for the rules, always wash your hands for twenty seconds, don't cross-contaminate anything, always wear an apron, and if you don't have a hat with you, then you'll be stuck with a hair net or bandana."

"Like hell I'm going to look like Renji and his stupid bandana." Ichigo growled at her, his eyebrows furrowing at her, but she just placed her hand on the door know.

"Oh cool it, I'll make sure you don't look like a red pineapple. You got everything?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, then let's go." Rukia nodded opening the door to the cooking room and like usual they were greeted with the many countertops, sinks, and refrigerators covering the room. Ichigo didn't necessarily look well last time he was in the room, but now he was able to notice that everything seemed shiny and spotless.

The last time he was there, it was a mess, but this time, everything was in order with no mess in sight. As they walked in, Rukia led him to the back room, where students kept their backpacks and other things that don't belong in a kitchen. Not only were there some tables and chairs in the tan painted room, but there was also a washing machine and dryer with a neatly folded basket of aprons and towels sitting on top of the washing machine.

"Wow, imagine all the things you can do in here." Ichigo said slowly, sitting his backpack on the long table.

"You're a pervert." Rukia groaned, slamming her bag on a table and moving to grab some materials from the basket.

He looked at her, raising an orange eyebrow, "What? I didn't mean anything sexual by that. Just because there are long tables, many chairs, and a dryer, mean absolutely nothing." He blinked and looked around the room again, "actually never mind, now it's turning sexual."

"That's nice, please don't bring girls in here. I don't want to contaminate the room," Rukia tossed him a white apron, "put it on and sit."

He caught the apron with one hand and grimaced at it, "Do I really have to wear this?"

Rukia had just finished tying the thin strings of an apron covered in Chappies around her small waist twice before she looked at him, "Of course. You'll have food splatter across your shirt. I've tried going without an apron before and I got nothing out of it but a shirt that reeked of oil."

Ichigo placed his head through the strap of the apron and tied the strings behind his back before walking over to sit in a chair that Rukia pulled for him to sit in. He eyed her suspiciously before slowly sitting in the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that your pretty orange hair doesn't go into the food, of course!" Rukia told him in her sugary tone, before patting his head as if he were a dog. She grabbed the bandana-like hair wrap from the table and preceded to place the main flap atop is head, tying it by the nape of his neck.

Every time Rukia touched his head, Ichigo fought himself, making sure that he didn't flinch under her touch. Every time it seemed as if her fingers were combing themselves through his hair, he found himself growing sleepy, wanting to fall asleep in the chair, but he managed to stay up.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Sleeping Beauty." Rukia whispered in his ear, teasing him as she let her hands travel down to his shoulders to give them a light squeeze. She could feel the strength of his shoulders under her hands and it made her wonder whether it was normal to have that much muscle in just one's shoulders.

Ichigo's chest tightened. He had to stop himself from leaning into her touch, but just as he was getting used to her hands on him, she retracted her hands and started coiling her hair into a bun before tying the bandana to her head.

"Shall we go?" Rukia asked, moving away from him and toward the door. He stood up and cracked his neck before following her back to the main area.

"What are we doing, Professor Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, emphasizing the sounds in her name slowly.

"Well," Rukia started, pulling out various ingredients from racks, "I need to work on having patience today, so we're going to making bread bowls and clam chowder because those take a long time to make."

"Sounds gross," Ichigo commented, leaning against the counter as he eyed her small body moving about.

"I know you think it sounds good."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make yourself sleep at night?"

"No, not really. I mostly tell myself that Ichigo Kurosaki is an idiot." Rukia told him dumping an arm full of ingredients ranging from flour down to carrots and clams on one of the counters. She grabbed a large stock pot and placed it on the stove before dumping the clams inside.

"That isn't very nice. How long is this going to take anyway?" Ichigo asked as he peaked into the little gray clams sink to the bottom.

"As long as it needs to. The reason why I do this is so I can train myself to have more patience. Working with you and making a labor intensive meal just seem to work the best if I need some real discipline before a competition."

Ichigo hummed at her response as Rukia moved to what he supposed was for the bread bowls as she heated water and poured some weird packet of sand over it.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked her.

"What? Yeast? It makes the bread rise." Rukia told him as she measured out flour into a bowl.

"Isn't that some kind of infection?"

She looked at him with her large eyes and a disgusted looking face, "Ew. There will be no infections talked about in here."

"Well, those people on TV. are false advertising. I say we sue."

"There not the same thing!" Rukia snapped at him as she tossed a vegetable peeler in his direction across the counter, "Why don't you peel the carrots and celery instead of talking of yeast that has nothing to do with bread?"

"No need to get stingy," Ichigo told her as he washed off a carrot and started peeling it in one long peel.

"You can peel?" Rukia looked at his peeling skills with fasciation. She had to admit, to herself of course, that it was pretty good for someone who claims to have never stepped foot in a kitchen.

He finished the carrot and moved to another one, "Just because I don't know all these fancy-schmany words doesn't mean I don't know how to peel a carrot. On days my sister couldn't cook, I had to take over her job and in case those days ever popped up, she taught me how to do some basics things."

"Your sister must be good at cooking, then?" She inquired kneading her dough together, bits of white powder flying around as she worked the dough.

"Of course, when our mother died, my youngest sister got stuck doing all the chores that she used to do," Ichigo told her with a far off look in his eyes that told her he wasn't particularly paying attention to what he was doing, "Her twin can't cook, so she stepped back and I can't cook very well because I lack the capabilities, so Yuzu's been doing all the motherly chores around the house."

Rukia hadn't known when she stopped kneading the bread. She was too engrossed in his story to pay any attention to what she was doing. She knew his mother died when he was really young, which meant his sisters lost their mother when they were even younger.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She looked at him with softened eyes as he shrugged her off, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Secretly, Ichigo had been biting the inside of his cheek the entire time. Telling Rukia that was hard. It's not every day he goes spouting sob stories about his mother and sisters, but he felt he had to tell her because for some reason, he knew she would understand.

The two worked quietly for the next couple of hours as they baked bread bowls and painstakingly made the stock from the clams and take out every piece of meat from their little shells. The bickered, but it wasn't full blown, it was a quiet, sort of comfortable way that allowed them to pay attention to each other more without the loud atmosphere of constant expectations and society.

Like they were inside one of those little clams shells closed off from the rest of the world.

She noticed that when he tried to concentrate, his eyebrows would furrow and he would exactly get three little wrinkles going across his forehead or that when he was unsure of what to do, there would be a small twitch in his cheek. He noticed that when she was starting to get impatient, she would drum her fingers against the table top or take a deep breath when he got close to her.

Before they knew it, it was nearly three in the morning. Ichigo's eyes drooped slightly as he blinked to keep himself awake as Rukia dished out the chowder and bread bowls. She pulled up a stool next to his and placed his late night "snack" in front of him.

"Getting tired already? It's not even three yet." Rukia smirked at him as he crossed his arms at her.

"Sorry I'm not the master of staying awake till three in the morning cooking. If we were doing some kendo, I'm sure you'd be sleeping by now."

"Don't be so sure, five bucks I can last to at least three-thirty." She told him pointing her spoon at him as he laughed at her little joke.

"Yeah sure, when I'm practicing late, come down to the dojo. I'm the only one there. We could stay up all night if you like."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just eat your chowder."

"I think I will. It smells gross by the way." Ichigo told her dipping his spoon into the smooth, white cream.

"Oh thank you. Best compliment I got all day. You need to go to manners school or something, there's not need to say that every time I feed you." This time she tapped him with her foot as he slid the spoon into his mouth.

Ichigo's heart stopped. His eyes widened and he was finding it hard to breathe. That taste… It was familiar. It was of something he had a long time ago.

"Umm, is it really bad this time?" Rukia asked him nervously, trying to get a better look at his face. As soon as he put that spoon in his mouth, he stopped moving like he saw Medusa and froze as soon as he looked in her beady eyes.

"W-Where did you learn how to cook, Rukia?" He stuttered quietly.

Rukia scratched her head, "I don't know, " she told him slowly, "Most of the stuff was self-taught, but I think this recipe wasn't. I can't remember very well, but there was this woman that used to come the Kuchiki Manor. She wasn't a maid or anything, she was mostly there to teach me some things in the kitchen. I learned quite a lot from her, but most of it's pretty blurry. Why?"

She never got an answer.

She never got an answer because before anymore was said, Ichigo's hand was around her wrist as he tugged her forward and slammed his mouth on to hers. It happened so fast, she wasn't sure how to react to it. Should she slap him? Kick him in the balls and see if he bleeds? Or kiss him back?

"Rukia." He whispered her name against her lips and she was thinking she would go with the latter option.

And she did.

She added more force as she felt him slowly drag his lips against hers in a slow fire licking against her lips. It was almost unbearable as she followed his lead. She could feel him trembling as he kissed her and it scared her because she knew she was trembling too.

Ichigo wasn't sure how he was feeling as he kissed her. His mind had went blank long ago and he was hoping she would put some color on it and she did, a color that matched her eyes, which were the last things he saw before he lost his mind. If this was how it felt to be with her, he'd never leave. When he said her name, she kissed him back and he was sure she felt the same way.

That or she sneaked some extra wine while he wasn't looking.

He moved against her more forcibly as he nibbled at her feathery bottom lip lightly. Her small hand tightened around his, holding back. She was going just as mad as he was, but he knew he couldn't let it escalate. It wasn't the right time.

When he pulled away from her, she almost whimpered. She wanted more and it scared her. There were plenty of things she could want, but not once had Ichigo been something on that list and now he was.

Rukia quickly turned her head away from, hiding her face with her hand as he turned to stare at the bowl of chowder with his elbows planted on the counter top. They stayed like that for a while until, Ichigo finally spoke.

"I should go. I'm sorry."

He was torn and he didn't know why. He heard her say his name, but he made a beeline for the other room, grabbed his stuff, and all but ran out the door.

"Shit." Rukia swore as she hit her head against the counter, burying her head with her arms.

Now what?

/

So, umm here there it was! I'm sorry it wasn't very good, I'm trying to get back into it because I am sure this will get finished! I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, it's shameful really and I'm super sorry! I'm also sorry for the grammatical errors, this wasn't the best chapter, but I hope it will work until I can get back into the story! I couldn't even remember what my story line was and I'm pretty sure it didn't go down this route! So, I may have to work for now until I can remember! I hope that you all continue reading though, I really sorry that I've been gone for something and I hope you all can forgive me! And thank you again for the reviews last chapter! I really do appreciate it and they help, so I hope you guys will continue to tell me!


End file.
